Route 666
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: 1990- Wakayama. Hideto se rend au café de ses parents après quelques répétitions dans un modeste studio de la ville. En poussant la porte du comptoir ce jour-là, il est bien loin d'imaginer qu'il s'apprête à faire la rencontre d'une personne peu ordinaire. Une personne dont la french touch pourrait bien chambouler sa vie, et pourquoi pas l'aider à réaliser son rêve. (L'Arc en Ciel)
1. Prologue

**Voici donc ma cinquième fiction (ben diou ce que ça passe vite !). Une fiction que j'ai looonnnguement laissé mijoter dans ma petite tête jusqu'à ce que la cocotte ne déborde et que mes doigts se jettent sur le clavier, presque dotés d'une vie propre, tant ils avaient hâte de commencer. Même si grandement inspirée d'évènements réels, je tiens à préciser que tout cela ne reste qu'une histoire, je ne prétends absolument pas retracer les faits tels qu'ils se sont passés, vous vous en rendrez vite compte à la lecture. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

Prologue

Wakayama - Juin 1990

Un klaxon retentit bruyamment dans la rue et le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à traverser fit un bref signe au conducteur en guise d'excuse énervée. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si le feu changeait de couleur alors qu'il était en plein milieu de la route. Bon, peut-être était-il un peu distrait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ce chauffeur impatient s'explose la tête sur son volant.

Arpentant les trottoirs d'un pas nonchalant, il s'arrêta un instant pour écouter un groupe de rue avant d'errer dans un parc, regrettant furtivement de ne pas avoir quelques feuilles et un crayon sous la main. Parfois l'envie de dessiner le reprenait subitement, et c'est ce qui le poussa à observer de loin le calepin d'une adolescente qui gribouillait pensivement, adossée à un arbre. Il remarqua sans peine que ce n'était pas qu'une simple esquisse, cette fille était même plutôt douée. Il sourit en la dépassant, se disant qu'elle intégrerait peut-être une école d'art comme il avait un jour tenté de le faire, sans grand succès et sans grande conviction, il faut bien l'avouer.

Hideto avait abandonné son rêve de devenir mangaka il y avait un bon moment de cela, mais il lui arrivait encore d'ébaucher quelques petites choses par-ci par-là. C'était devenu rare, sa passion pour la musique prenant de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, sans compter que ses petits boulots combinés aux répétitions accaparaient tout son temps. Il sortait d'ailleurs tout juste du studio où il s'était exercé quelques heures, profitant de la réduction accordée aux employés.

N'ayant plus grand chose à faire à l'heure qu'il était, il décida de bifurquer légèrement pour rejoindre le café que tenaient ses parents, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être se rendre utile pour la fermeture. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il était revenu d'Osaka, n'ayant pas réussi à intégrer l'université d'art, et c'était tout naturellement que ses géniteurs avaient accepté de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Mais même maintenant qu'il savait, mettre son rêve en marche n'était pas simple et il économisait pour retourner emménager à Osaka, où il aurait toujours plus de chances de trouver de bons musiciens pour former un groupe digne de ce nom.

L'enseigne lumineuse du Pub House Apple se profila bientôt à l'horizon et il pressa le pas, l'idée d'une boisson chaude prenant une bonne place dans son esprit alors qu'un vent vicieusement froid pour un mois de juin se glissait sous sa veste. Il pénétra avec soulagement dans la chaleur du lieu, s'asseyant face au comptoir vide, tournant ainsi le dos au reste de la salle. Il fredonna distraitement l'air populaire qui passait à la radio tout en attendant que son père ait fini de s'occuper de ses clients. L'ainé revint enfin derrière le bar et salua distraitement son fils tout en lui servant un café.

« Ça se passe bien le boulot ? demanda-t-il alors que Hideto se réchauffait les mains sur la tasse.

—Ça va » répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Sa mère arriva à cet instant et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son enfant qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps et ce dernier grimaça, provoquant le sourire taquin de ses parents. L'épouse prit la place de son mari pour discuter un peu avec leur progéniture, remuant sans cesse tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers la rue. N'étant pas habitué à la voir dans un tel état, le musicien s'enquit, curieux :

« Tu as l'air agité. Il se passe quelque chose ?

—Disons que j'attends quelqu'un.

—Un amant ? plaisanta-t-il.

—Hideto ! s'exclama sa mère d'un ton à la fois choqué et amusé. Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?

—Je suis en retard ? »

Sursautant légèrement, le duo familial se tourna vers l'origine de cette nouvelle voix dont la propriétaire passait tout juste la porte d'entrée. Ses cheveux noirs entrecoupés de mèches violettes tombaient devant ses yeux et elle les rejeta en arrière d'un geste las, soufflant en déposant lourdement son sac sur un tabouret. Habillée de manière pour le moins voyante avec un haut d'un jaune presque agressif et un blazer bleu marine assorti à son jean, elle ressortait étrangement dans l'ambiance calme de la buvette. Ses yeux sombres traversèrent furtivement Hideto comme si ce dernier n'existait pas et s'arrêtèrent finalement sur la mère qui souriait d'un air soulagé. La nouvelle arrivante s'installa alors et sortit rapidement un bloc-notes puis, fouillant activement son petit bagage, finit par réclamer d'un ton fatigué :

« Je peux vous emprunter un stylo, Takarai-san ? »

L'interpelée acquiesça tandis que son fils continuait de fixer l'inconnue d'un air à mi chemin entre la fascination et l'ahurissement. Elle n'était pas japonaise, c'était flagrant lorsqu'on examinait ses traits occidentaux et sa peau laiteuse, mais elle avait un très bon accent, celui de quelqu'un qui vit au pays du soleil levant depuis déjà plusieurs années. Elle avait une jolie voix, onctueuse, assez agréable. Mais bientôt la réflexion du jeune musicien fut coupée par une main tenant un marqueur noir qui frôla son nez, et la demoiselle le saisit avec un remerciement discret.

Terriblement intrigué par ce spectacle peu commun dans une ville telle que Wakayama –nettement moins prisée par les étrangers que Tokyo ou d'autres- il observa sa mère comme si celle-ci allait lui fournir les réponses qu'il espérait. Remarquant enfin le regard insistant du jeune homme, l'ainée esquissa un sourire et lança joyeusement :

« Ah oui, excuse-moi. Lynn, voici mon fils, Hideto. Hideto, je te présente Lynn Caldin, une artiste qui va travailler ici un certain temps.

—Enchanté, murmura-t-il, intimidé.

—'lut, fit distraitement l'invitée en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

—Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Takarai-san à l'adresse de la violette.

—Ouais… Je suis allée dans ce resto dont vous m'aviez parlé.

—Et alors ?

—C'était sympa… »

Et tout en buvant son café qui avait sérieusement refroidi avec tout ça, le fils écouta attentivement la discussion qu'entretenaient les deux femmes à côté de lui. Plutôt un monologue qu'une vraie discussion d'ailleurs, puisque la dénommée Lynn ne répondait la plupart du temps que par monosyllabes. Cela n'avait cependant pas l'air de déranger la mère qui ne s'en offusqua à aucun moment, visiblement habituée à la chose.

Elle se comportait comme une véritable maman, si l'on oubliait que celle qui lui faisait face n'était pas sa fille. Loin d'en être vexé, Hideto en fut au contraire d'autant plus intrigué puisqu'après tout cette étrangère n'avait pas l'air particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'on lui racontait. C'est ce que pensa le musicien au premier abord, mais à force d'observation il capta quelques petits sourires en coin, notant qu'elle répondait toujours aux questions que l'épouse Takarai lui posait même si elle ne développait pas ses phrases.

Alors qu'un blanc s'incrustait dans la conversation, Lynn entama sans doute sa plus longue réplique de la journée :

« Vous m'aviez dit de réfléchir au prix que je pourrais vous demander…

—Et qu'as-tu décidé ? s'enquit la gérante non sans une certaine appréhension.

—Gratuit. »

Alors là, Hideto n'avait assurément pas tout suivi. Il tira à peu près la même tête d'ahuri que sa mère, qui pour le coup dut se rattraper au bar pour ne pas défaillir. Son mari, resté à l'écart jusque là, s'approcha d'un air inquiet mais elle lui fit rapidement signe de la main pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs, elle quêta confirmation :

« Tu es sûre ? Enfin je veux dire… Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

—Je ne vous le proposerai pas sinon. »

La mère remercia chaleureusement la violette qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas l'air de faire grand cas de ce geste généreux, visiblement anodin pour elle. Et alors que le gérant appelait son fils pour l'aider à nettoyer maintenant que le café allait fermer, le jeune homme continua à examiner curieusement le duo féminin qui parlait sérieusement à présent, absorbé par dieu sait quelle préoccupation. Repérant la distraction du musicien, le père lança l'air de rien :

« Ça fait un moment qu'elle vient, tu sais. Je crois que ta mère aime bien s'occuper d'elle.

—Elle a l'air… fragile, constata Hideto, étonné par sa propre remarque.

—Je pense qu'elle l'est, d'une certaine manière, acquiesça l'ainé. Tu te demandes sans doute de quoi elles parlaient hein ? »

Le musicien approuva d'un hochement de tête et, alors qu'il posait une autre chaise sur une table, il eut enfin droit à une réponse :

« Ça faisait un moment qu'on pensait à refaire la déco, on était d'accord avec ta mère sur le fait qu'il manquait quelque chose au bar. Puis cette gamine est arrivée, et c'est encore ta mère qui a remarqué qu'elle dessinait souvent en venant ici. Elle est douée Hideto, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Peut-être bien autant que toi, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que le dialogue s'est engagé et elle a proposé de peindre le comptoir, et voilà où on en est aujourd'hui.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à côté ? Une école d'art ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

—Aucune idée, elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle à vrai dire. »

Le reste de la soirée passa relativement vite, entre la remise à neuf du café pour qu'il soit prêt à accueillir les clients dès le lendemain et les discussions diverses et variées. Mais au final les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls à la maison pour diner puisque la mère était sortie en compagnie de Lynn pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils voulaient pour le bar.

Toujours est-il que Hideto eut le temps de réfléchir à cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue. Cette étrangère était décidément quelqu'un qui sortait de l'ordinaire, tant par son style et ses origines que par son comportement. Autant elle semblait totalement indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, encore plus à ce qu'on lui disait, autant elle ne fuyait pas la compagnie des autres et offrait même de travailler sans être payée.

Il arrive parfois dans la vie que des gens, inconnus ou non, se mettent à exercer une réelle fascination sur nous. N'importe quoi peut être à l'origine de ce magnétisme qui en soi n'a pas réellement d'explication. Cela peut aussi bien être un joli visage, une étincelle dans le regard, un rire mélodieux ou une phrase lancée par hasard qui accapare soudain toute votre attention sans que vous-même sachiez pourquoi.

Et alors que certaines personnes décident de l'ignorer et de continuer leur vie comme si de rien n'était, d'autres en sont tout simplement incapables. Curiosité mal placée, ensorcellement mystique, peu importe le nom que l'on donne à ce phénomène incompréhensible, c'est ce qui pousse certains individus à se rapprocher d'autres. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir, un trésor inestimable caché au fin fond de l'âme.

C'était ce qui allait pousser Hideto à approcher Lynn, et il était encore loin de savoir à qui il avait affaire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Wakayama - Juillet 1990

Rongeant distraitement le bout de son pinceau, Lynn examinait sa palette de peinture d'un air critique, n'arrivant toujours pas à trancher pour savoir quelle teinte de bleu elle voulait utiliser. La jeune femme finit par soupirer et elle plongea son outil dans une toute autre couleur –du blanc en l'occurrence- pour s'attaquer à une toute autre partie de son œuvre. On avait toujours dit d'elle qu'elle était un génie, que le talent coulait naturellement à travers ses doigts. De soi-disant admirateurs –en réalité rien que des lèches-bottes opportunistes- avaient même fait son éloge en disant qu'elle était assurément la « révélation du siècle », « la personnification de l'art ».

Cette dernière comparaison était sans doute légèrement exagérée –et qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire au juste ?- mais dans tous les cas, avoir ce qu'ils appelaient un « don » pour la création n'était pas quelque chose d'évident à vivre. Hésiter entre deux variantes d'une nuance de bleu faisait partie des tracas quotidiens de son âme d'artiste, car là où n'importe qui n'y aurait vu qu'une différence infime et sans importance, Lynn y voyait une hérésie sans nom. Ah, ce que tout cela pouvait la fatiguer parfois…

Mais la française était une droguée incapable de résister à l'appel de l'inspiration, et avant même de s'en apercevoir elle en avait déjà terminé avec le blanc et le dilemme du bleu se posait de nouveau. À ce rythme là, elle n'en finirait jamais. Tournant distraitement la tête, elle vit qu'une tasse de café était arrivée par miracle juste à côté d'elle et elle y trempa suspicieusement les lèvres. Froid. Évidemment. Son employeuse pouvait l'avoir posée là une bonne heure auparavant sans qu'elle le remarque, plongée qu'elle l'était dans son travail.

La jeune étrangère entendait vaguement le couple Takarai discuter derrière elle, occupé à faire les comptes d'après ce qu'elle comprenait de leur dialogue. Leur demander leur avis ne ferait que les déranger et puis elle imaginait déjà sans mal leur réponse : « Fais comme tu le sens, Lynn-chan, ce sera très bien. », le tout dit d'un ton débordant de gentillesse mielleuse. Une gentillesse désintéressée à laquelle elle n'était pas franchement habituée.

Abandonnant la bataille mentale, la violette se laissa aller en arrière pour s'étaler sur le sol qui sentait encore le produit de nettoyage à la cire d'abeille.

« **Bleu ou bleu ?** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

—Panne d'inspiration ? » s'enquit gentiment une voix.

Un visage entra dans le champ de vision de la demoiselle et elle haussa un sourcil sceptique, tentant de se souvenir du nom de cette personne qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà rencontrée. Mais rien à faire, l'association de ses longs cheveux noirs, de cette peau étonnement claire pour un asiatique et de ce sourire à la fois timide et amusé ne produisait aucun souvenir concret dans son esprit.

« Tu t'y connais en peinture, toi dont j'ignore le nom ? demanda en retour la française.

—Hideto.

—C'est une manière de répondre « oui » dans votre langue ? s'étonna l'étrangère.

—C'est mon nom, l'informa le jeune homme. Je suis le fils des gérants, on s'est déjà vu l'autre fois » ajouta-t-il, apparemment vexé qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait elle se remémorait vaguement qu'il était présent lors de sa dernière visite au café, et ils s'étaient simplement salués. Comment une rencontre aussi insignifiante aurait-elle pu la marquer ?

« Et donc tu avais besoin d'aide ? poursuivit le dénommé Hideto.

—Pas d'aide, d'un avis extérieur c'est tout, contra Lynn d'un ton buté.

—D'accord » acquiesça-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le parquet.

Elle se redressa vivement, désireuse de sauter sur une telle occasion et entrapercevant une éventuelle échappatoire à son choix cornélien. Elle présenta donc les deux teintes sous le nez du brun et annonça simplement :

« Choisis.

—Euh… C'est-à-dire… J'ai un problème de perception des couleurs, avoua-t-il, gêné.

—Ah, statua simplement la violette. Bon alors si je te demande de choisir entre l'aube et le crépuscule, ça t'aide ? insista-t-elle.

—Le crépuscule.

—Pourquoi ?

—Et bien… Parce que le soir j'aime bien aller jouer au Old Time. Un live house, précisa-t-il en voyant la française froncer les sourcils.

—Oh mais bien sûr ! La musique ! »

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant l'évidence même ! Comme possédée par le démon de l'inspiration, elle se jeta presque sur sa palette et mélangea pour obtenir la nuance parfaite avant de l'appliquer d'un vif coup de pinceau. C'était parti, elle n'entendait plus que le son de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sachant que ce qui était en train de se dérouler donnerait naissance à quelque chose de nouveau. Son regard slalomait à une vitesse affolante entre les différents points de son ouvrage, rectifiant d'un trait une intensité trop faible, construisant un monde par la simple force de l'imagination.

L'occidentale ne sut jamais combien de temps exactement elle passa à travailler puis à perfectionner sa peinture, retouchant le côté droit quand le gauche n'était pas encore sec et inversement. Elle sentait son bras s'affaiblir alors qu'elle jetait ses dernières forces dans la bataille, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le matin et carburant à la caféine depuis son réveil. Il fallait qu'elle finisse aujourd'hui, demain cette merveilleuse sensation se serait évaporée.

Lorsque la pointe du pinceau quitta définitivement la surface du comptoir, Lynn se recula pour observer le résultat. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux. C'était un point très important pour elle : avoir conscience de ses propres limites. Elle glissa sur le parquet ciré jusqu'au coin en bas à droite et y dessina rapidement une petite Tour Eiffel suivie de son prénom. Elle se releva ensuite, chancelante, avant de se poster à une distance raisonnable pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Oui, elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée, le Tokyo Dome était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. La jeune étrangère avait toujours adoré représenter des villes de nuit et la capitale nippone aux gratte-ciels illuminés rendait plutôt bien avec le décor du café. Elle avait quelque peu floutée la grande roue pour donner cette impression de mouvement, et les notes dorées qui s'échappaient de la salle de concert s'envolaient à l'assaut du ciel étoilé sous l'air impassible de l'astre lunaire. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait prévu avec Takarai-san, mais tout œuvre avait sa part d'improvisation.

« C'est magnifique. »

Hideto s'était approché sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et admirait maintenant le comptoir d'un air fasciné qui mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû y aller aussi fort, elle n'était pas là pour se faire remarquer.

« Tu fais partie d'une école d'art ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas tu devrais, reprit le brun en se tournant vers elle.

—Ce serait une perte de temps, répliqua la violette en repoussant l'idée d'un geste de la main.

—Pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment douée ! s'exclama sincèrement le jeune homme.

—Je le sais bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Sa vantardise sembla surprendre son vis-à-vis qui en resta muet d'étonnement, et honnêtement c'était tant mieux. Il parlait trop ce gars-là, une vraie pipelette, ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever les yeux au ciel, Lynn s'aperçut que le soleil brillait haut dehors, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça sur sa peinture.

« Oh, il fait encore jour, souffla-t-elle.

—Encore ? On est lundi tu sais, s'amusa le fils Takarai. Tu as passé la nuit entière dessus » ajouta-t-il en désignant l'œuvre.

Voilà au moins qui expliquait sa faim dévorante et son envie folle d'aller s'affaler sur un lit moelleux. Tiltant sur les paroles de Hideto, la française examina l'intérieur du café pour constater qu'ils étaient seuls dans les locaux, le couple de gérants ayant déserté. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le brun et le fixa un instant avant de commencer à ranger son matériel, laissant simplement une brosse épaisse et le pot de vernis. Il était resté avec elle tout ce temps ? Après tout c'était sans doute normal de ne pas laisser une étrangère seule dans son commerce, elle aurait pu décider de voler deux ou trois trucs au passage. Quoiqu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à voler, remarqua distraitement la demoiselle, encore moins pour quelqu'un avec un compte bancaire comme le sien. Mais ça ils ne pouvaient pas le deviner, bien sûr.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, un bento apparut sous son nez et elle remonta jusqu'à son origine qui n'était autre que le fils de ses employeurs, évidemment.

« Ma mère avait préparé ça, au cas où. Elle dit que tu ne fais pas très attention à toi.

—C'est d'elle que tu tiens cette manie de parler pour ne rien dire ? » l'interrogea la violette.

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et elle n'en eut d'ailleurs pas, et c'est ainsi que le repas se déroula dans un silence reposant. La gérante cuisinait merveilleusement bien et Lynn savoura chaque parcelle de nourriture avec bonheur avant de s'attaquer à la dernière étape qui annoncerait la fin officielle de son travail : le vernissage. Ce n'était pas sa partie préférée, aussi le fit-elle vite et bien, d'autant plus que l'odeur commençait sérieusement à devenir insupportable. Ceci achevé, elle s'empara d'une feuille et d'un stylo qui trainaient dans son sac pour laisser un mot à ceux qui lui avaient offert cette sympathique opportunité.

« Tu donneras ça à tes parents pour moi, dit-elle impérieusement à Hideto en lui tendant le mot.

—Dis, demain soir je joue avec un groupe au live house dont je t'ai parlé. Si ça te tente tu es la bienvenue, proposa-t-il timidement.

—Je rentre à Osaka aujourd'hui, lui apprit la violette d'un ton indifférent.

—Ah… Et tu ne comptes par revenir un de ces quatre ?

—Non. Sur ce, à jamais. »

Lynn fit volte-face et esquissa un salut de la main en franchissant le seuil du café. Une fois dehors, elle héla un taxi dans lequel elle s'engouffra avec soulagement, sentant que malgré les calories et la caféine ingérées, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. La rapidité du conducteur ne lui laissa cependant pas l'espoir de faire une petite sieste, et elle quitta la confortable banquette du véhicule pour grimper les étages de l'hôtel où elle avait élu résidence ces derniers jours.

Elle ignora une fois de plus la décoration répugnante du lieu pour se concentrer sur ses valises qui n'étaient pas encore totalement faites, mais qui ne mirent pas longtemps à être bouclées. La note fut réglée à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière, la française voyant les minutes filer et l'horaire auquel elle devait prendre son train se rapprocher. Elle débarqua à la gare à bout de souffle pour avoir couru après que son autre taxi soit resté bloqué dans des embouteillages, et c'est au moment de la dernière alerte informant les passagers du départ imminent qu'elle s'installa enfin dans son siège.

Alors que l'engin se mettait en marche, elle observa le paysage défilé par la vitre et sourit en se disant que pour quelqu'un qui n'était venue à la base que pour du tourisme, ce petit voyage lui avait réservé quelques surprises. La jeune femme laissait une trace indélébile de son séjour à Wakayama et elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir penser à prendre son œuvre en photo avant de partir, mais il était trop tard pour ça. C'était ancré dans sa mémoire, elle ne demandait pas plus.

Elle en connaissait un par contre qui allait râler. La violette était restée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu dans cette ville et en plus elle en revenait sans aucun souvenir. Tetsu allait faire la gueule, c'était certain.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Osaka – Décembre 1990

Hideto remercia leur modeste public et s'inclina avant de se tourner vers Pero, son batteur, qui leva les pouces en l'air pour lui faire signe qu'il avait assuré. Le chanteur de Jelsarem's Rod sourit, gêné, avant d'aider ses amis à remballer le matériel tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil anxieux vers la petite foule amassée dans le bar. Malgré le fait qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de libérer la scène pour laisser la place à un autre groupe, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distrait, cherchant activement une personne précise qu'il avait cru entrapercevoir pendant qu'il chantait.

Il doutait sérieusement qu'un tel hasard soit possible et peut-être était-ce juste son imagination trop fertile qui lui jouait des tours, mais l'espace d'une seconde il avait vaguement cru distinguer une jeune femme avec des mèches violettes. Elle avait immédiatement été happée par une bande d'étudiants qui venait se resservir au bar et le fils Takarai l'avait perdu de vue pour le reste de la chanson, mais maintenant que le show était fini il allait pouvoir vérifier –ou réfuter- son intuition.

Lorsque ses musiciens et lui s'installèrent à une table pour débriefer sur leur performance, Hideto se montra incroyablement distant, fouillant la salle des yeux. Il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il devait arrêter d'y penser, que Lynn n'avait qu'une chance sur un milliard –il n'était pas très doué en probabilités- d'être là et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimerait la voir que cela allait se réaliser. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Depuis qu'elle avait achevé son travail dans le café de ses parents, il n'arrêtait pas d'y songer et se retrouvait parfois inconsciemment en train de gribouiller son portrait, alors qu'il n'avait plus touché à un crayon depuis des mois.

La jeune française lui avait vraiment laissé une étrange impression qui allait bien au-delà du fait qu'elle avait un talent fou pour la peinture. Elle devait probablement avoir dans les mêmes âges que lui, un âge où on aimait faire la fête et trainer avec ses amis, et pourtant elle lui avait semblé terriblement seule, presque méfiante. L'artiste ne s'était pas montrée très bavarde, allant les rares fois où elle daignait répondre par des phrases de plus d'une syllabe jusqu'à devenir arrogante et même blessante. Bizarrement cela avait donné au chanteur envie d'en savoir plus, parce qu'il avait pu constater par lui-même qu'une merveilleuse imagination se cachait derrière ces sarcasmes et qu'une lueur farouche brillait dans les yeux sombres de l'étrangère.

« Hey Hideto-kun ! Tu m'écoutes ? se plaignit soudain une voix, le faisant brusquement émerger.

—Euh… Hein ? parvint-il à bredouiller.

—C'est bien c'que j'pensais… soupira Pero en secouant la tête, désespéré. T'es souvent dans la lune en c'moment, mon pote. T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta le batteur.

—Ouais ouais, répondit vaguement le brun en plongeant le regard dans son verre.

—Bon alors je disais… »

Le chanteur se retourna une nouvelle fois, se promettant que ce serait la dernière et que s'il ne la voyait pas, il abandonnerait et admettrait qu'il déconnait grave. À cet instant, comme si une force supérieure avait entendu ses pensées, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme que le fils Takarai aurait désormais pu reconnaître entre mille. Aucun doute n'était permis à présent, c'était bel et bien Lynn qui s'avançait tranquillement vers le comptoir. Impossible de la manquer, avec sa veste rouge flashy, sa jupe à froufrous noire et ses fameuses mèches violettes. Hideto se redressa brusquement, bousculant la table sous les holàs de ses amis auprès desquels il s'excusa rapidement :

« Je vais nous rechercher à boire.

—Mais nos verres sont pleins… »

C'est à peine s'il entendit la remarque de l'un de ses complices puisqu'il fendait déjà la foule en direction du bar, fixant le dos de la française pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre de vue. Arrivé juste derrière elle, il se stoppa net alors qu'une question surgissait soudainement dans son esprit : et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? « Ça fait un bail ! » ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée, sans compter que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle n'avait pas donné l'impression de se souvenir de lui. Il opta finalement pour une approche un peu moins intrusive, votant pour une certaine franchise puisqu'après tout il la cherchait depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes. S'appuyant juste à côté d'elle pour commander une nouvelle bière, il lui jeta un coup d'œil selon lui peu discret mais qu'elle ignora royalement, et il lança d'un air enjoué :

« Alors c'était toi ! Je pensais bien t'avoir reconnue ! »

La violette tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'éclaire brièvement alors qu'elle se rappelait de lui.

« Oh tu es le fils des Takarai ! Mmh…

—Hideto. »

Décidément, elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

« Ah oui… Moi aussi je me disais bien t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais maintenant que je te vois face à face sans avoir la rétine grillée par ces foutus néons… »

Elle désigna vaguement de la main ceux qui éclairaient la scène où s'excitait un nouveau groupe. Hideto en resta un instant cloué sur place, sidéré qu'elle lui parle en quelques secondes plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant en une journée. L'alcool qu'elle avait probablement déjà absorbé l'aidait peut-être à cela.

« Je suis avec mes potes, là-bas, indiqua la jeune homme en désignant les trois Jelsarem's Rod qui les observaient d'un air curieux. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Enfin sauf si tu attends quelqu'un...

—Non non, mes amis viennent juste de partir. »

Et Lynn sauta de son tabouret, emboitant le pas au chanteur lorsque ce dernier reprit le chemin de sa table. Elle salua joyeusement toute la petite bande qui s'empressa de lui faire de la place sur la banquette, enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer une fille qui, citons Pero, « intéressait le très timide Hideto-kun ». Ils se firent une joie de l'accueillir et de la mêler à leur discussion qui portait bien évidemment sur la musique, et ils furent tous quelque peu surpris de voir qu'elle s'y connaissait plutôt bien, tant niveau technique que niveau référence, ce qui amena tout un tas de nouvelles interrogations.

« T'as jamais eu envie de t'engager dans cette voie, pour tester ? s'enquit le batteur à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

—J'ai déjà une passion qui me prend beaucoup de temps alors…

—Ah oui, Hideto-kun nous en a parlé. Tu peints c'est ça ?

—En fait, la peinture c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé… »

Le fils Takarai écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette réplique, et s'il avait été en train de boire nul doute qu'il se serait violemment étouffé. La peinture ce n'était pas son truc ? Avec un talent pareil ? La française lui avait déjà dit qu'elle ne fréquentait pas d'école d'art mais il serait réellement dommage qu'avec un tel coup de pinceau, cette activité ne soit qu'un passe-temps pour elle.

La soirée se poursuivit dans l'ambiance chaleureuse du bar, à travers la fumée des cigarettes et le son des guitares qui saturaient l'air. La jeune étrangère riait discrètement aux piques que Pero lançait à son chanteur, sirotant de temps à autre le verre de Hideto auquel il ne serait pas venu à l'idée de protester. Il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints, trop occupé à l'écouter parler, à la regarder tandis qu'elle remuait dans tous les sens pour mieux s'exprimer. La violette participait volontiers à la conversation, se montrant bien plus sociable qu'auparavant cependant, toujours curieux d'en savoir plus, les membres du groupe commencèrent à l'interroger sur elle, ne s'intéressant plus seulement à ses goûts mais bien à sa vie. L'effet fut immédiat, presque instinctif. La française perdit son sourire et se referma comme une huître.

Le brun n'avait même pas écouté la question que ses amis venaient de lui poser, mais la réaction de la jeune femme l'effraya aussitôt. Alors qu'elle s'était enfin ouverte, qu'elle partageait un bon moment avec eux, voilà que cette agréable sensation disparaissait. Elle s'enfuyait. Comme si elle se sentait soudain menacée, Lynn s'enfuyait.

« Je m'en vais » annonça-t-elle subitement.

Les remerciant rapidement pour les quelques verres qu'ils lui avaient généreusement payés et le moment sympa qu'ils venaient de passer, elle se précipita presque vers la porte du bar qu'elle poussa violemment avant de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur. Dans un pur réflexe, presque malgré lui, Hideto lança un regard noir aux autres musiciens comme pour leur reprocher d'avoir tout fait foirer.

Il se leva sans prendre la peine de les prévenir qu'il partait et se hâta à son tour vers la sortie, frissonnant alors que le contraste entre la chaleur de l'intérieur et l'air frais du dehors le surprenait. Il avisa rapidement la violette qui pressait le pas un peu plus loin et il courut à sa suite pour la rattraper, criant avant même de s'en rendre compte :

« Lynn, attends ! »

Il la vit tressaillir avant de faire volte-face et de se stopper pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Seulement, arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne sut pas quoi dire puisqu'il l'avait suivi plus par instinct que dans un réel but. Agacée par son silence, l'occidentale lança hargneusement :

« Et bien quoi ?

—Excuse-les, ils ne pensaient pas à mal… C'est juste qu'ils te trouvent sympa alors ils veulent mieux te connaître… bredouilla le chanteur que le regard noir et insistant de la jeune femme mettait mal à l'aise.

—Tu parles comme si ce n'était pas ton cas, remarqua-t-elle.

—Je… Et bien… On se connaît déjà, c'est différent.

—On ne se connaît pas, asséna durement la violette. Et qui te dis que je suis partie parce qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus sur moi ? Peut-être que j'en avais juste marre de perdre mon temps avec des inconnus. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, le jeune homme resta planté là, à lui faire face jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne et reprenne son chemin. C'était vrai, il ne savait rien d'elle mais à l'instant et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il l'avait vue s'amuser. Elle avait discuté avec eux le plus naturellement du monde comme s'ils se fréquentaient tous depuis des années, comme si elle en avait vraiment envie. Alors il ne pouvait pas croire que ça n'avait été qu'une contrainte, qu'elle avait fait ça pour paraître polie parce que de ce qu'il avait pu constater, elle se fichait éperdument d'être polie. C'est donc sûr de ses déductions qu'il la rejoignit une nouvelle fois, la faisant soupirer fortement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était encore là.

« Je n'y crois pas, statua-t-il.

—À quoi ?

—Au fait que ça te barbait d'être avec nous.

—Grand bien te fasse, fit l'étrangère d'un ton indifférent.

—On joue dans ce bar tous les samedis. Alors si tu veux revenir…

—Tu vas me harceler comme ça jusque chez moi ? s'énerva Lynn, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du trottoir. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, je ne pense pas que tu aies assez de cran pour ça.

—Ce n'est pas en te montrant blessante que tu vas te débarrasser de moi, contra Hideto.

—Et pourtant ce serait mon droit, non ? Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ? »

Le chanteur se figea, clignant bêtement des yeux alors que la violette poussait un nouveau soupir, secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu vois ? Même toi tu n'en as aucune idée. Maintenant dégage et reprends ta vie. Te souvenir de moi ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

—Et si tu me laissais en juger par moi-même ? »

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà, noyée par la marée humaine qui inondait encore les rues malgré l'heure tardive, profitant du week-end. L'androgyne ne chercha pas à la poursuivre une fois de plus, se résignant à regagner le bar où il se ferait sans doute charrier par Pero, mais honnêtement il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il avait l'impression dérangeante d'avoir foiré quelque chose, et c'était bien le genre d'impression qu'il avait en horreur. Alors qu'il avait voulu s'excuser auprès de Lynn, l'inviter à venir les écouter de nouveau, il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Hideto avait conscience que quelque chose ne tournait assurément pas rond chez lui, pour s'intéresser autant à une pure étrangère, mais d'un autre côté il ne voyait tout simplement pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement. Comme si passer son chemin aurait été contre nature.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Osaka – Janvier 1991

Un juron peu élégant s'échappa des lèvres de Lynn alors qu'elle galérait pour faire rentrer ces foutues clefs dans cette foutue serrure, sans compter que la lumière du couloir n'avait toujours pas été réparée. C'était à se demander à quoi était payé le concierge, vraiment, aucune conscience professionnelle. Lorsque la porte daigna enfin s'ouvrir, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et referma le battant d'un coup de pied expert avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine et la promesse d'y trouver de quoi remplir son estomac affamé. Elle était restée dans ce parc beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu et n'avait une fois de plus pas pris conscience que l'heure tournait, si bien que lorsque ses yeux s'étaient enfin détachés de sa feuille, il faisait presque nuit.

Son ventre avait gargouillé tout le long du trajet, et alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le canapé avec un énorme paquet de chips dans une main, une cannette de soda dans l'autre, elle remarqua que le voyant rouge de son répondeur clignotait activement. Déposant très brièvement sa collation, elle appuya sur la touche pour enclencher la lecture des messages tout en commençant à feuilleter le magazine télé. La soirée s'annonçait des plus ennuyantes au vu du programme annoncé par les différentes chaines, et pour tout arranger sa réserve de feuilles à dessin était épuisée. Encore.

« **Tout fout l'camp…** soupira dramatiquement la demoiselle.

—_Aujourd'hui à 15h53 : __**Lyly, c'est ton papa adoré ! Je n'ai rien de prévu le week-end prochain alors je passerai te faire un petit coucou. J'ai plein de suuuuupers cadeaux pour toi, alors commence dès maintenant à sauter partout tellement tu as hâtes de les voir ! Bisous ma petite princesse en sucre d'orge ! **__»_

La française sourit distraitement en refermant la revue étalant la médiocrité qu'allait être celle de sa vie durant les heures à suivre. Peu importait la distance qui les séparait, son père était toujours aussi cinglé. C'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« _Aujourd'hui à 16h21 : Lylou-chat, c'est Tetsu ! Je voulais m'assurer que c'était toujours ok pour ce soir ? Rappelle-moi quand t'auras le message. Bye._ »

Après un léger instant de panique durant lequel le cerveau de la jeune étrangère bugga lamentablement en essayant de déchiffrer l'heure, elle reprit sa contemplation passive du mur tout en grignotant ses chips, écoutant le message suivant. Il n'était même pas 20h, elle avait tout le temps de se préparer avant de recontacter Tet-chan.

« _Aujourd'hui à 18h36 :__** Lyly chérie, c'est papa…**_

—…**Je suis désolé mais oublie…**

—…_**mon appel de tout à l'heure…**_

—…**Je ne pourrai pas venir à cause…**

—…_**d'une conférence importante. Mais ne t'inquiète…**_

—…**pas, je t'enverrai tes cadeaux, comme je fais d'habitude…**

—… _**Bisous mon petit ange en caramel.**_ »

Ce discours, Lynn le connaissait par cœur depuis le temps qu'elle y avait droit, mais elle n'était pas déçue, elle avait déjà dépassée ce stade pour atteindre celui monotone de la résignation. Son père était un bourreau du travail et le travail le lui rendait bien, ne lui laissant que rarement une minute à lui. Toute petite déjà elle avait été plongée dans l'univers de son mentor, univers qu'elle avait immédiatement adoré et pour lequel elle s'était passionnée, se révélant bientôt comme une digne successeuse avec un talent au moins égal à celui de son géniteur. L'héritière prodige de la famille Caldin…

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle entreprit de s'activer pour se laver et trouver une tenue décente pour sortir. Après un après-midi passé allongée dans l'herbe, elle se retrouvait avec des brindilles dans les cheveux et des taches vertes sur son chemisier blanc. Hors de question de se montrer en public dans un état pareil ! Encore moins si elle était en compagnie de Tetsu, qui mettait tout comme elle un point d'honneur à toujours être au top de la mode et qui ne manquerait pas de remarquer son état de délabrement avancé. Lynn ne voulait pas le décevoir et pour ce, elle devait rester un modèle.

Tet-chan était bien l'une des rares personnes auxquelles tenait la française, et également l'une des rares personnes qui tenaient réellement à elle, même si cela elle avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Il représentait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par la joie de vivre, la confiance, la compréhension, l'attention… Il était son premier véritable ami, et ça jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Japon, il y avait trois ans de cela, il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main, à l'aider à avancer malgré les épreuves, et des épreuves il y en avait eu. La jeune étrangère n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de facile à vivre mais il ne s'était pas découragé et avait continué à la soutenir coûte que coûte.

Les progrès auraient pu ne pas paraître flagrant à un œil non exercé, mais lors de son débarquement à Osaka la jeune femme était terriblement renfermée sur elle-même, méfiante envers le moindre être vivant, encore plus si cet être vivant lui témoignait de la gentillesse. Elle se protégeait de tout contact humain par une couche épaisse de sarcasme et d'arrogance érigée telle une carapace, incapable d'accorder son amitié à qui que ce soit pour une obscure raison. Puis elle avait rencontré Tetsuya, simple vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements, et il ne l'avait plus lâché. Au début cela l'avait effrayée parce qu'il devinait tout d'elle sans même qu'elle ait besoin de parler, mais finalement Lynn avait fini par apprécier sa présence bienveillante. Même si intégrer ladite bienveillance avait été laborieux, le temps pour elle d'accepter de repartir à zéro.

Car c'était bien cela qu'elle avait cherché en s'exilant au Japon, un nouveau départ. Fuir la France, son pays natal, ainsi que sa famille pour se libérer du moindre souvenir déplaisant. Et au moment de faire ses valises, un constat douloureux s'était imposé à elle : seul son père lui manquerait. Elle ne regretterait pas Paris, pas après ce qu'elle y avait vécu elle ne regretterait pas sa mère, ne la fréquentant déjà que rarement elle ne regretterait pas sa langue, trouvant le japonais très mélodieux à sa façon elle ne regretterait pas ses amis, elle n'en avait aucun. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était démarrer une nouvelle existence, avec des gens qui ne chercheraient pas à profiter d'elle ou à la faire souffrir.

Un klaxon la réveilla brusquement et la française cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme émergeant d'un mauvais rêve avant d'aviser la voiture qui attendait patiemment, accolée au trottoir. Elle ouvrit la portière et balança son sac à main à l'arrière dans un geste machinal, s'asseyant lourdement sur le siège passager avant de refermer et de se plaindre exagérément :

« T'en as mis du temps ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'enraciner dans le bitume !

—Si tu te décidais à passer ton permis t'aurais pas ce problème, râla Tetsu en démarrant pour dégager la circulation.

—Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça alors que j'ai un adorable chauffeur ? ronronna-t-elle en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue du jeune homme.

—Un jour je te ferai payer la course, ça va te faire tout drôle ! se moqua-t-il en bifurquant à gauche.

—Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, mon p'tit poulet, sourit la jeune femme. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

—Dans le même bar que la dernière fois. »

L'étrangère acquiesça à peine, admirant distraitement le paysage citadin qui défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux, avant d'intégrer ses paroles et de se tourner vivement vers son complice.

« Le bar où _il_ joue ! s'exclama Lynn d'un ton de reproche.

—Qui ça ? s'enquit Tet-chan d'un air parfaitement innocent.

—Te fous pas de moi, fais demi-tour ! ordonna la violette en faisant mine de s'emparer du volant.

—Tatata ! protesta l'ainé en l'écartant sans ménagement. De ce que tu m'as raconté, il serait bon que tu présentes tes excuses à ce petit chanteur.

—Mes _quoi _?! s'écria la demoiselle, ahurie.

—Tu t'en es prise à lui sans aucune raison et-

—J'avais une raison.

—Certes mais il l'ignore, lui. »

En effet, il arrivait parfois que les mauvaises habitudes de la française reviennent au grand galop, celles qui la faisaient devenir exécrable dès que les gens s'intéressaient de trop près à sa vie privée ou prétendaient la connaître alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'au fond cette peur viscérale d'être de nouveau traitée comme elle l'avait été avant de se réfugier au pays du soleil levant n'était jamais bien loin, ressurgissant malgré les efforts réalisés pour la canaliser. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, certains traumatismes sont durs à effacer… Et la demoiselle ne faisait clairement pas preuve de la meilleure volonté du monde. Surtout que têtue comme elle était, elle avait un mal fou à admettre qu'elle avait tort.

« Allez hop ! Tout le monde descend ! »

Obéissant mollement aux injonctions de son ami, la plus jeune quitta l'habitacle rassurant du véhicule pour arpenter la rue piétonne et s'enfoncer dans le bar qu'elle avait découvert tout juste une semaine auparavant. Il était encore tôt et les musiciens n'avaient pas commencé à jouer, c'était à peine s'ils attaquaient la mise en place du matériel. Alors qu'elle allait discrètement fuir vers le comptoir, Lynn sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et elle croisa le regard amusé de Tetsu qui disait clairement « Tu ne t'échapperas pas si facilement ». Elle poussa un soupir de résignation, bien décidée à faire la gueule toute la soirée, tandis que son ainé la trainait lentement mais sûrement vers le groupe qui ne l'avait bien heureusement pas encore remarquée.

Une fois à quelques mètres, il consentit enfin à relâcher sa proie, lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses qui lui valut un regard assassin auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil moqueur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle écope d'un gamin pareil ? Remisant son exaspération, la jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus de la silhouette qui lui tournait présentement le dos, et quelques secondes furent encore nécessaire avant qu'elle n'ose ouvrir la bouche :

« Tu chantes depuis longtemps ? »

Hideto sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle, immanquablement surpris de la voir là. Les autres membres de Jelsarem's Rod cessèrent toute activité alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es revenue finalement. »

Et ce fut au tour de la violette d'être étonnée, tant par ce constat en apparence simple mais auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, tant par le ton enjoué du chanteur qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui en vouloir. Pourtant elle avait été détestable comme elle savait si bien le faire, à croire qu'il avait un sévère penchant pour le masochisme. Elle pivota vers Tetsu, perdue, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à commander sa consommation pour lui prêter une quelconque attention. Elle fit de nouveau face au fils Takarai qui attendait patiemment qu'elle réponde.

« J'aime bien ta voix, se justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

—Pour elle c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de « Je suis sincèrement désolée », leur apprit Tet-chan -qui en avait profité pour revenir- en tapotant la tête de sa protégée.

—C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Hideto, ignorant l'intervention de l'autre excentrique. J'ai fait comme si je te connaissais et j'ai prétendu te comprendre alors que je suis sans doute à mille lieues de la moindre de tes pensées. Accepte mes excuses, s'il te plait. »

Pour le coup, la jeune étrangère en resta clouée sur place, incapable de formuler la plus insignifiante des paroles. Mais pourquoi donc faisait-il un tel cas de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Et puis merde, aucun d'eux n'avait à s'excuser ! Profitant de son silence, son complice se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer d'un ton à la fois taquin et admiratif :

« Il parle bien. »

La française hocha la tête et tendit la main au chanteur qui la serra sans un mot. Ils étaient quittes, et sur ce point au moins ils se comprenaient.

« Tu restes ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, une fois de plus. Bien sûr qu'elle restait, elle n'avait pas oublié l'expérience inédite qu'avait été leur dernier concert, et malgré le prétexte bidon qu'il avait trouvé pour la convaincre de venir, elle était certaine que Tetsu non plus n'avait pas oublié. Hideto avait du potentiel, c'était certain. Dans un accord silencieux, Lynn partit s'installer à la même table que la dernière fois et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, la réplique de son ami lui arracha un sourire amusé :

« Moi aussi je reste si ça intéresse quelqu'un ! »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Osaka – Mars 1991

« Dieu soit loué, tu es venue !

—Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Le sourire de Hideto s'élargit à l'entente de cette réplique qui montrait clairement que sa propriétaire n'était pas dans son meilleur jour, et il croyait Tetsu quand celui-ci disait qu'il fallait lui opposer un optimisme à toute épreuve. « Ça marche une fois sur deux, soit elle te suit dans ton délire, soit ça l'énerve encore plus. Faut tenter le coup. » lui avait confié l'excentrique. Et il s'y activait chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, avançant pas à pas vers Lynn tandis que celle-ci le regardait approcher de loin, méfiante, ne faisant aucun effort pour obtenir son amitié. Elle s'en fichait royalement semblait-il, ne se gênant pas pour l'envoyer balader lorsqu'il l'emmerdait, ce qui compte tenu du sale caractère de la violette arrivait relativement souvent.

Même si elle n'avait pas parlé, il aurait aisément été capable de voir que la demoiselle n'était pas de bonne humeur à son regard encore plus noir qu'à l'accoutumée et à sa petite moue exaspérée. Elle remonta son écharpe pour enfouir son nez dans la laine chaude, frémissant sous l'assaut du vent froid et resserrant son long manteau noir autour de son petit corps tremblant.

« Tu fais la gueule ? s'amusa le chanteur.

—C'est pas censé te faire rire, p'tit con, rétorqua la violette sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire.

—Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

—J'ai faim, c'tout. Bon, tu voulais ?

—Viens, je te raconterai en te payant un resto. »

La française se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils étonné pour montrer qu'elle appréciait le geste et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent définitivement le lieu de travail du musicien. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs surpris que sa complice n'ait eu qu'une demi-heure de retard, elle qui d'habitude se perdait toujours au moins trois fois avant d'arriver à destination. En réalité ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis deux mois mais Hideto avait déjà découvert pas mal de choses au sujet de l'étrangère, malgré le fait qu'elle était toujours aussi peu bavarde dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Par exemple elle n'arrivait jamais à l'heure à un rendez-vous, jamais. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué à ce sujet, c'était tout à fait normal en France, tout le monde faisait ça. Il se souvenait même d'une fois où il l'avait retrouvé à une rue de là où il l'attendait pour la découvrir en train de dessiner fébrilement sur une feuille fouettée par le vent. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait accepté de le suivre tranquillement, sans rien dire, sans s'excuser. C'était la deuxième chose à savoir sur Lynn, elle ne s'excusait jamais, du moins pas comme le commun des mortels. Elle préférait le faire de manière détournée, en faisant un petit cadeau, en laissant échapper un mot gentil comme par inadvertance. Et c'était une chose tellement rare qu'on s'en contentait.

Peu décidés à s'attarder dehors au vu de la température peu clémente, les deux jeunes gens se mirent d'accord pour s'engouffrer dans le premier restaurant venu, du moment qu'il y aurait du chauffage et à manger –ce qu'on attend généralement d'un restaurant. Celui choisi s'avéra être un petit commerce à la décoration traditionnelle, chaleureuse et calme, les rares clients parlant avec la discrétion habituelle des japonais, et les seuls bruits qui s'élevaient au dessus des conversations étaient ceux qui parvenaient depuis les cuisines. Une femme en kimono les accueillit à force de courbettes et les guida tranquillement vers une table, distribuant les menus et s'éclipsant aussi discrètement qu'elle était apparue.

La violette ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, et pour cause elle ne fit pas vraiment de choix puisqu'elle commanda près de la moitié de la carte à elle toute seule. Hideto compléta par quelques plats qui lui faisaient particulièrement envie, s'accordant pour partager avec la jeune femme ce qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas engloutir jusqu'au bout. La soupe miso fut ce qu'on leur servit en premier et le chanteur s'amusa de voir son amie se jeter sur son bol comme si elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis des mois.

« Quand tu disais que t'avais faim tu le pensais pas à moitié hein ? plaisanta-t-il en dégustant son propre bouillon avec un empressement moins notable.

—J'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, se justifia la française.

—Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna-t-il, effaré qu'une telle chose soit possible.

—Je dessinais, fit l'artiste en haussant négligemment les épaules.

—Et ça vaut vraiment la peine de te ruiner la santé ?

—Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Tetsu » répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée rien qu'à cette idée.

Cette remarque rappela au musicien ce pour quoi il avait demandé à la jeune étrangère de le rejoindre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remiser dans un petit coin de sa tête que cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. Mais pour l'heure il fallait aborder le sujet peu évident de Tetsuya, l'ami excentrique et visiblement très proche de Lynn qui depuis peu posait quelques problèmes, et Hideto espérait qu'elle pourrait l'aider puisqu'elle connaissait mieux l'animal que lui.

« À propos de Tetsu, commença-t-il alors qu'on leur apportait la suite du repas.

—Mmh ?

—Je le trouve très sympa, hein, c'est pas le soucis mais… Il est, disons…

—Bizarre ? Complètement timbré ? proposa la demoiselle en mâchouillant distraitement un bout de poulet.

—Oui bien sûr, admit le jeune homme. Mais en fait ces derniers temps il n'arrête pas de m'appeler, de m'envoyer des messages et…

—Va-t-on apprendre un mariage prochainement ? s'amusa-t-elle.

—Ça vire au harcèlement !

—T'inquiète, moi aussi je suis passée par-là, lui apprit la violette.

—C'est pas rassurant ça, lui fit-il remarquer non sans esquisser un sourire.

—Je sais. Mais ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien.

—Ouais mais c'est gênant parce qu'en fait… Il veut que je rejoigne son groupe. »

Silence. Le chanteur pensait qu'elle réfléchissait à comment elle devrait s'y prendre pour raisonner son ami, mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'y pensait absolument pas. La française s'était contentée d'un « mmh » qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire, continuant de piocher dans les assiettes en poussant de petites exclamations ravies. Le musicien avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas exister là, tout de suite.

« Alors ? la relança-t-il, espérant obtenir une réponse.

—Alors quoi ?

—Tu vas lui dire d'arrêter ou pas ? »

L'étrangère éclata d'un rire cristallin, semblant vraiment amusée par cette idée.

« Essayer d'arrêter Tet-chan c'est comme essayer d'arrêter la pluie, tu sais. Et puis je suis assez d'accord avec lui pour le coup, alors désolée mais tu te démerdes tout seul.

—Tu es d'accord avec lui ? répéta Hideto, surpris.

—Honnêtement, c'est très bien de vouloir être fidèle à ton groupe, tout ça… Mais ouvre les yeux, vous n'êtes pas tous au même niveau et si c'est vraiment sérieux pour toi, il faut accepter de se débarrasser des maillons faibles.

—Mais je croyais que tu aimais ce qu'on faisait… se rappela-t-il, peiné.

—J'aime ta voix. C'est totalement différent. »

Réfléchissant aux paroles de la demoiselle, il remarqua vaguement que la femme discrète qui les avait accueillis remportait les plats. Il était vrai que la musique était devenue une drogue pour lui et il ne s'imaginait pas faire autre chose de sa vie. Mais cela valait-il la peine de délaisser ses amis ? C'était avec eux qu'il avait forgé son rêve, ils étaient ses compagnons de route depuis des mois déjà … Seulement si Lynn disait vrai, cette route se révèlerait à l'avenir n'être qu'une impasse. Au fond ils s'étaient peut-être laissés aller, en voyant leur nombre de fans augmenter, de même que leur nombre de représentations dans des bars ou de petites salles. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient bons, que ce qu'ils faisaient plaisait et ils s'en étaient satisfaits, ne cherchant plus à s'améliorer. Ils stagnaient.

« Tu vas pas être en retard ? » demanda la française en regardant sa montre.

Jetant à son tour un coup d'œil à l'heure, le chanteur se leva précipitamment, fouillant déjà dans ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille. Il devait retrouver le reste du groupe au studio pour répéter, ce serait l'occasion idéale de leur parler de tout ça.

« J'ai déjà payé. »

Il la fixa, surpris, alors qu'elle enroulait tranquillement son écharpe autour de son cou, se préparant elle aussi à partir. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça parce qu'elle se souciait de lui ? Parce qu'elle était pressée de s'en aller ? Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'être ici, mais alors même qu'il pensait cela, le musicien se sentit stupide. On ne pouvait pas obliger Lynn à faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils regagnèrent la rue et le jeune homme leva des yeux inquiets vers le ciel qui se couvrait rapidement, promettant une averse avant la fin de la journée. Il pressa inconsciemment le pas, suivi de la violette qui gribouillait distraitement en marchant, ne prêtant aucune attention à où elle mettait les pieds et comptant sur la vague de personnes qui arrivait en face pour l'éviter d'elle-même. Mais la foule ne paraissait pas prête à s'écarter et il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'occidentale pour la faire dériver légèrement, ce qu'elle ne sembla même pas remarquer, penchée sur sa feuille et crayonnant à toute vitesse comme si elle avait peur d'oublier ce qu'elle voulait dessiner.

Hideto laissait de temps à autre glisser son regard vers l'œuvre de l'étrangère, observant attentivement une silhouette de femme naitre peu à peu sur le papier. La demoiselle ne prit cependant pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails de son visage, ou même de son allure puisqu'elle y superposait déjà des vêtements larges, flottants, comme soulevés par un tourbillon de vent. Pour la première fois son guide se demanda ce que cette artiste faisait réellement de sa vie. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois à des heures plutôt improbables, et ce quelque soit le jour de la semaine. Faisait-elle des études ? Avait-elle un travail ? Avait-elle l'âge de travailler d'ailleurs ?

« Lynn-chan ? dit doucement le chanteur, sachant qu'il fallait éviter de la déranger lorsque l'inspiration la prenait.

—Mmh ?

—Tu as quel âge au fait ?

—18 ans, répondit-elle distraitement.

—Et tu fais des études de quoi ? continua-t-il, intrigué.

—Fais pas d'études.

—Un job alors ?

—Non plus.

—Mais tu vis comment? » demanda le musicien en fronçant les sourcils, curieux.

La française s'arrêta soudainement, relevant enfin les yeux de sa feuille et fixant un point imaginaire à l'horizon avant de prendre une brusque inspiration, comme soulagée. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit légèrement :

« Bah avec des petits boulots. Comme au bar de tes parents, tu vois ?

—Ça doit pas être évident pour boucler les fins de mois, nota le brun en reprenant sa marche. Tu vis en colocation ?

—Tu veux pas que je te donne mes mensurations tant qu'on y est ? » rétorqua-t-elle, refusant explicitement d'aller plus loin.

Son complice piqua un fard monumental et elle éclata de rire, surprenant immédiatement Hideto qui entendait ce son pour la première fois. Il l'avait déjà entendu rire bien sûr, mais jamais aussi franchement et avec autant de naturel. La jeune femme finit par reprendre sa respiration, les larmes aux yeux, et elle étouffa un deuxième fou rire tout en disant :

« Bon sang t'aurais vu ta tête… Impayable. Oh, voilà Pero ! » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant légèrement pour voir derrière le chanteur.

Celui-ci se retourna pour aviser son batteur qui arrivait en trottinant vers eux, leur faisant de grands signes de la main comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà remarqué. À peine les avait-il rejoints qu'il commençait à déblatérer follement sur une nouvelle chanson qu'il travaillait et sur laquelle il aimerait que « son petit Hideto-kun » jette un œil. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait et l'intéressé se retrouva avec des paroles et un bout de composition dans les mains, les examinant avec empressement.

Arrivant bientôt au studio, il commença à fredonner un air du bout des lèvres tandis que les autres installaient le matériel et accordaient les instruments. Plongé dans la musique, il ne vit pas Pero s'approcher de lui et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque celui-ci le tira un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe.

« Hideto-kun, il faut que je te parle d'un truc, lui dit-il à voix basse.

—Je t'écoute.

—Tu sais, l'ami de Lynn…

—Tetsu ? s'étonna le chanteur.

—Ouais… C'est un peu embarrassant à dire mais… Il m'a proposé d'entrer dans son groupe. »

Ah bah celle-là pour le coup on pouvait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Les deux musiciens échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens avant que le plus jeune n'interroge finalement :

« Et t'as répondu quoi ?

—Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi… Et j'en ai discuté avec la p'tite aussi, fit le batteur avec un signe de tête en direction de la violette. J'ai fini par lui dire que si c'était ok pour toi, alors je le rejoindrai. »

Hideto hocha la tête, pensif, et il promit qu'il allait sérieusement y songer, lui aussi. Deux personnes dont l'avis comptait énormément pour lui venaient de lui annoncer dans la même journée qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de s'associer au roux excentrique, et ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et puis il pouvait toujours faire un essai, rien ne l'empêcherait ensuite de se rétracter si cela ne lui plaisait pas, qu'avait-il à y perdre ?

« Euh les mecs… commença une petite voix indéniablement féminine. Je vais y aller.

—Un problème ? s'inquiéta son complice.

—Pas vraiment non, mais j'ai une vie moi aussi.

—Bon… À une prochaine alors. »

La jeune étrangère acquiesça et le chanteur la regarda s'éloigner, se demandant pourquoi il était déçu qu'elle parte déjà. Il haussa les épaules, se préparant mentalement à ce que la musique accapare bientôt tout son esprit, mais alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour s'approcher des autres membres, la voie de la française retentit de nouveau :

« Au fait, Hyde !

—Mmh ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

—À samedi ! » lui lança Lynn en accompagnant sa réplique d'un sourire indéchiffrable.

Il leva la main dans sa direction, à la fois pour approuver et pour lui dire au revoir, puis elle s'éclipsa et il sourit inconsciemment à son tour avant de se figer net. Comment venait-elle de l'appeler ?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Osaka – Avril 1991

« C'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli vous attendre !

—Toi, arrête de te plaindre et pose tes fesses sur ton tabouret. »

Pero éclata de rire face à la réplique de la jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée dans le petit hangar qui allait abriter le fameux test d'essai des deux membres de Jelsarem's Rod. Lynn y avait été trainée de force par son cher Tetsu sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas de guitariste officiel et, souhaitant que Hyde se concentre avant tout sur le chant, il l'avait de ce fait réquisitionnée sans lui demander son avis. Le fourbe l'avait d'abord appâté avec une sortie shopping et bien sûr elle avait foncé dans le piège tête baissée, autant dire que la trahison était dure à avaler et qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Qu'ils s'estiment tous heureux qu'elle accepte de rester alors que présentement, rien ne l'empêchait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes !

« T'as intérêt à te magner de trouver quelqu'un, j'ai pas l'intention de répéter avec vous jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, grogna la française à l'adresse du roux lorsqu'il passa la sangle d'une gratte au-dessus de sa tête.

—Tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais jouer, Lynn-chan, s'enthousiasma le petit chanteur en s'approchant.

—Manquerait plus que je te déballe ma vie » répliqua froidement l'intéressée en accordant distraitement l'instrument.

Bordel ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois celui-là. À être aussi gentil avec tout le monde il allait finir par se faire pigeonner un de ces jours, et la violette se sentait presque obligée de le rembarrer de temps à autres pour qu'il s'endurcisse un peu. Parce qu'en plus avec ses airs efféminés et son sourire de gamin niais, il avait le profil parfait de la victime innocente et sans défense, et ce n'était pas ses muscles –ou plutôt en l'occurrence son absence de muscle- qui allait dire le contraire.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » lança finalement Tetsuya.

Chacun acquiesça tour à tour en signe d'approbation et le bassiste jeta un regard à l'étrangère pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait y aller, et aussitôt la demoiselle esquissa les premières notes d'un morceau ultra connu. Après tout Pero et Hyde ne connaissaient pas les compositions du roux et il aurait de ce fait été stupide de leur faire faire un essai avec, il n'auraient pas été à l'aise et donc pas concentrés sur leur performance. La jeune femme avait conscience que ce qui se jouait ici était important pour les trois musiciens, aussi s'appliqua-t-elle à la tâche même si elle ne faisait que dépanner, se rappelant les conseils de celui qui lui avait enseigné l'art de la musique à mesure que ses doigts se déplaçaient d'accord en accord.

Elle était sûre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à son niveau malgré les trois ans d'entrainement intensif auquel elle avait eu droit, mais grâce à lui elle pouvait au moins se vanter d'être douée. Pas excellente, mais douée, et c'était déjà pas si mal. Ce fameux professeur c'était Ken, le meilleur ami de Tetsu, et de sa vie Lynn était bien certaine de ne jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux dès qu'on lui mettait une gratte entre les mains.

« Pourquoi tu prendrais pas Ken ? demanda-t-elle lorsque la chanson fut terminée.

—Il a déjà refusé, soupira Tetsu.

—Mais-

—Y a pas de mais, Lynn ! »

Il était rare que le jeune homme hausse le ton et d'ailleurs il s'excusa immédiatement face aux regards ahuris des deux Jelsarem's Rod, qui débattaient tranquillement sur leur possible entrée dans le groupe. Comprenant qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain sensible, la plus jeune abandonna la partie –pour l'instant-, histoire de ne pas influencer la décision du batteur et du petit chanteur. Batteur et chanteur qui finirent par s'approcher d'elle tandis que l'excentrique patientait nerveusement un peu plus loin, s'agitant tel un fumeur en manque de nicotine.

« Ça le stresse à ce point qu'on puisse refuser ? murmura discrètement Pero avec un signe de tête vers Tetsuya.

—Il a peur que vous deveniez des rivaux, répondit la française en haussant les épaules, titillant vaguement les cordes de la guitare.

—Bon, on va pas le faire attendre alors, hein ? sourit-t-il en s'éloignant déjà pour rejoindre le roux.

—On accepte, précisa Hyde à l'intention de la violette.

—Ça me paraît évident » dit simplement cette dernière.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que son timbré d'ami avait plus de maitrise et de passion que leur propre bassiste, et la demoiselle se laissa tomber sur un sofa, son complice ayant tout prévu au cas où les choses se passeraient bien et qu'ils doivent s'attarder. Et visiblement ils allaient s'attarder, vu l'enthousiasme avec lequel Tet-chan étreignait son pauvre batteur dans ses bras, le secouant comme un prunier avant de le lâcher brusquement pour se jeter sur le chanteur qui n'avait aucune raison de ne pas y passer lui aussi. L'étrangère leva les yeux au ciel face aux démonstrations d'affection de son ami, ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer et elle jura tout bas lorsqu'il vint l'enlacer à son tour, s'enfuyant juste avant qu'elle ne se décide à le frapper.

Alors que le leader du tout nouveau groupe sans nom entamait une passionnante discussion dont la jeune femme n'avait strictement rien à foutre avec Pero, le troisième musicien s'assit à côté d'elle et la fixa intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne réagir de manière fort délicate :

« Quoi ?

—Rien, je me disais que tu jouais vraiment bien, sourit le brun.

—Je sais.

—Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ? s'amusa-t-il.

—Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu poses autant de question ? soupira Lynn, exaspérée.

—Pour te connaître.

—Pourquoi ?

—Pour qu'on devienne amis.

—Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

—Parce que tu sembles… intéressante.

—Y sont mignons hein ? »

Les yeux noirs de la française fusillèrent Pero alors que celui-ci les couvait d'un regard presque maternel, et elle pouvait garantir que si elle n'avait pas eu une flemme monumentale il se serait déjà pris un coussin en pleine poire.

« Aoutch ! »

Ah, elle n'avait pas tant la flemme que ça finalement, mais si son corps commençait à agir de lui-même cela risquait de devenir problématique à l'avenir. Cependant elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas elle qui avait lancé le projectile en mousse dans la face de l'impertinent, mais bien Hyde dont le regard sombre exprimait un énervement qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Peu désireuse que tout ça ne tourne réellement à la dispute, la violette se leva pour déclarer qu'elle et Tet-chan allaient chercher de quoi boire, ébouriffant les cheveux de leurs deux acolytes au passage. Et tandis qu'elle et le roux parcouraient le court trajet qui les mènerait à la voiture, elle sentit bien que le jeune homme avait envie de parler mais qu'il n'osait pas, sans doute de peur d'être entendu des autres musiciens. Mais frustrée par les petites inspirations qu'il prenait sans rien dire derrière, elle lança brusquement :

« Crache-la ta phrase.

—Pourquoi t'es pas plus gentille avec Hideto-kun ? Il ne fait rien de mal et toi tu l'agresses, la sermonna-t-il.

—Mais je lui ai rien demandé, moi ! se défendit la plus jeune.

—Moi non plus tu ne m'avais rien demandé et regarde aujourd'hui, on se lâche plus. » remarqua l'ainé en ouvrant prestement le coffre.

L'étrangère se renfrogna et saisit un des deux paquets de bières qui lui faisaient signe depuis l'intérieur du véhicule, ronchonnant mentalement sur le fait que le bassiste l'emmerdait prodigieusement lorsqu'il avait raison. Elle aurait bien répondu que lui c'était différent mais au fond elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux, il n'y avait aucune différence, à croire qu'elle était condamnée à se faire harceler par des pots de colle toute sa vie. Seulement elle suivait le raisonnement suivant : plus elle se faisait d'amis, plus elle avait de chance d'être de nouveau trahie. Et elle ne voulait pas revivre cette déception.

« Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour toi, reprit calmement Tetsu. Mais tu avais fait des progrès pour surmonter ça, ne gâche pas tout maintenant.

—…

—Lylou-chat ?

—Tu m'énerves » marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse.

Et alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour regagner le hangar, son complice la retint quelques secondes en l'attrapant par la taille et il déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. La française se débattit vivement en poussant des exclamations indignées et il éclata de rire, profitant qu'elle avait les mains prises pour la bombarder de bisous. Lorsque le roux daigna enfin relâcher sa victime, celle-ci s'enfuit en courant pour échapper à tout autre torture affective. Débarquant en trombe dans le garage alors que son ami la poursuivait de manière toutefois peu motivée, elle se précipita sur le canapé comme si une fois celui-ci atteint plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle déposa les cannettes d'alcool au sol et Pero s'en empara avidement, en tendant une à Hyde et s'apprêtant à faire de même avec Lynn avant de se raviser soudainement. Il esquissa un sourire taquin alors que la violette approchait sa main et qu'il mettait la petite bouteille hors de sa portée.

« Hé mais j'y pense, t'as pas le droit toi ! s'exclama le batteur, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

—Donne-moi ça ou j'te jure que plus jamais tu pourras bouffer une salade, le menaça la jeune femme en accompagnant sa réplique d'un regard assassin.

—T'es mineure, fille indigne !

—Elle est majeure dans son pays, inculte, soupira le chanteur en attrapant habilement la bière pour la donner à l'étrangère.

—Merci » gazouilla-t-elle, ravie.

Et le reste de la soirée se déroula bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, les trois musiciens semblant particulièrement motivés et réjouis par leur toute nouvelle collaboration, et même s'ils se fréquentaient déjà via la demoiselle ce fut là qu'ils firent réellement connaissance. La plus jeune était vraiment heureuse de voir un sourire extatique venir s'inscrire sur le visage de Tetsu alors que celui-ci discutait vivement avec ses collègues, sourire qu'elle ne lui voyait plus que rarement depuis que son projet musical battait de l'aile. Mais l'arrivée de ces deux membres allait rebooster tout ça et le bassiste semblait plus confiant que jamais, malgré l'absence de guitariste qui ne resterait sans doute pas longtemps un problème.

Même si l'excentrique s'était énervé un peu plus tôt lorsque la française avait abordé la possible adhésion de Ken au groupe, elle était persuadée que ce dernier finirait par rejoindre la bande, parce que la musique il avait ça dans le sang, suffisait de le voir jouer pour s'en rendre compte. Lorsque Tet-chan lui avait proposé de se lancer dans le rêve du rock avec lui, le guitariste avait refusé sous la pression de ses parents qui préféraient bien entendu qu'il poursuive ses études. Le roux avait pourtant insisté, il était extrêmement doué pour ça mais son ami n'avait pas cédé, préférant suivre la voie la plus sûre et honnêtement, Lynn le comprenait. Après tout, même si c'était sérieux et qu'ils y mettaient toute leur volonté, rien ne leur garantissait qu'ils réussiraient.

Finalement, alors que le corps de la demoiselle commençait à exprimer sa fatigue de manière de plus en plus évidente, leur groupe décida qu'il était temps de se séparer, d'autant qu'il fallait encore déménager la petite batterie de Pero. Alors qu'elle patientait sagement dehors en observant distraitement les garçons embarquer l'imposant instrument dans la voiture de Tetsu, elle leva les yeux au ciel et fut surprise de le trouver si noir, dénué du moindre nuage. Lynn fut un instant déçue que les lumières de la ville éclipsent celle de l'univers mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'elles étaient là, à la fixer tout comme elle les fixait. Abandonnant ses compagnons, elle s'éloigna pas à pas dans la rue jusqu'à ce que la voix de Hyde ne la retienne :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le chanteur.

—Je rentre à pieds ! » lança-t-elle en retour sans cesser d'avancer.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore d'humeur à s'enfermer, que ce soit dans un véhicule ou dans son appartement d'ailleurs, et elle arpenterait l'asphalte jusqu'à temps que ses jambes ne la tiennent plus, alors seulement elle appellerait un taxi. Ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle agirait ainsi. La violette entendit vaguement les bribes d'une discussion derrière elle avant que des bruits de course ne résonnent et s'arrêtent à côté d'elle.

« Tu me lâcheras jamais hein ? murmura-t-elle.

—Jamais. »

Elle jeta un regard surpris à Hyde qui lui sourit en retour et jugea tout de même utile de préciser :

« Si je te dérange je peux-

—Tu ne me déranges pas.

—Bon. »

Ils avancèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux, admirant le paysage urbain bientôt entièrement composé de vitrines luminescentes alors qu'ils traversaient l'une des nombreuses avenues commerçantes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la jeune française se sentit réellement chez elle, ce qui pouvait paraître paradoxal compte tenu de ses origines, mais pourtant c'était ainsi dans son cœur et elle n'y pouvait rien. Osaka ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir le mal du pays et si cela ne tenait qu'à elle et son petit confort elle y resterait toute sa vie, malheureusement son rêve ne pouvait se réaliser ici. Mais un jour peut-être y aurait-elle une petite maison, un endroit où elle se retirerait lorsque son existence la lasserait…

Alors qu'elle étouffait un énième bâillement, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du petit chanteur et cela lui fit immédiatement repenser à sa conversation avec Tetsu, lorsqu'il lui avait reproché son comportement plutôt froid vis-à-vis de l'androgyne. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'air méchant, et elle avait appris suite à son expérience avec le bassiste –stalker en puissance- que quelqu'un qui s'attache très rapidement à vous n'est pas forcément un pervers ou un dangereux psychopathe. D'autant plus que Hyde était toujours gentil avec elle, à sans arrêt lui poser des questions en lui assurant toujours qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre. Oui, il faisait attention à elle, au fait qu'elle n'était pas d'une sociabilité affolante et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il avait déjà vu ce que ça donnait. C'était bien la première fois qu'on se comportait comme ça avec elle sans réellement savoir qui elle était…

« Tu tombes de sommeil, remarqua le brun alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux telle une enfant épuisée.

—Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, ouais, acquiesça la jeune femme en relevant la tête pour essayer de se repérer.

—Allez, grimpe. »

Il se plaça devant elle, tendant les mains en arrière pour l'encourager à sauter sur son dos, ce qu'elle fit sans trop d'hésitation finalement, parce qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part lorsqu'on voulait faire confiance à quelqu'un. Elle enroula ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme et posa son menton sur son épaule, fermant les paupières sans pour autant s'assoupir.

« Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit doucement le chanteur.

—C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

—Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Hyde la dernière fois ?

—Mmh… Je trouve ça classe. Et c'est beaucoup plus facile à prononcer pour moi.

—Je vois… »

Le duo interrompit sa conversation, le temps pour Lynn d'indiquer qu'il devait tourner à gauche pour la ramener chez elle. Et alors qu'elle sentait son envie de sommeil se faire de plus en plus présente, elle lança histoire de ne pas s'endormir bêtement :

« Tu sais quel est ton gros problème, Hyde ?

—Je m'attache trop facilement aux inconnus ? proposa-t-il, amusé.

—Ah ouais j'y avais pas pensé… Mais non, c'est pas ça.

—C'est quoi alors ?

—T'es trop gentil.

—Je prends ça pour un compliment.

—C'en est pas un.

—Ah… »

Elle souffla sur sa joue avant de rire légèrement.

« Je plaisante, c'est très bien. »

Mais n'ayant toujours pas rouvert les yeux, elle ne put voir le sourire ravi de son guide.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Osaka – Décembre 1991

« Et ensuite tu haches finement comme ça. »

Lynn émit un son à défaut de pouvoir hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle suivait, affalée sur son minibar, suivant attentivement des yeux les gestes de Ken qui s'activait à préparer le repas. Le plan de travail débordait de victuailles en tous genres et rien qu'à s'imaginer en train de manger les futurs plats qu'ils allaient composer, la demoiselle en salivait d'avance et même son ventre gargouilla pour montrer son impatience, faisant rire le brun qui fit exprès de ralentir exagérément l'allure. La française poussa une exclamation indignée et lui jeta une rondelle de citron en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher, riant malgré tout.

Le guitariste s'était auto-désigné cuisinier officiel de cette soirée qui promettait d'être épique puisque Tetsu, leur troisième complice, ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Les trois amis ne s'étaient pas réunis depuis un bon moment déjà, notamment à cause du fait que Ken étudiait à Tokyo et ne rentrait le plus souvent que le week-end pour trainer avec eux, mais fêter le nouvel an était une excellente occasion pour se retrouver tous ensemble. Bien sûr la jeune femme avait fait le plein d'alcool et –chose incroyable- elle avait fait le ménage dans tout l'appartement, particulièrement la chambre d'ami qui commençait sérieusement à prendre la poussière vu l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle était utilisée. Mais elle servirait sans doute prochainement, les musiciens ne finiraient sûrement pas l'année sobre.

« Ken ? fit soudain la violette.

—Lynn ? répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

—Pourquoi tu m'expliques tout ce que tu fais alors que je le referai jamais ?

—Moi je pense que ça te sera bientôt utile, répliqua-t-il en attaquant la découpe des carottes. Si le projet de Tet-chan se concrétise il aura moins de temps à te consacrer et tu devras te débrouiller toute seule pour ce genre de choses. »

L'étrangère se redressa vivement sur son tabouret, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi. Elle n'avait pas du tout songé à ça ! Si le bassiste réussissait à obtenir un contrat, s'il devenait une star, qui s'occuperait d'elle ? Qui viendrait faire la cuisine ? Qui viendrait vérifier qu'elle n'était pas morte après des jours sans donner signe de vie ? Qui viendrait la cajoler lorsqu'elle serait malade ? Qui accepterait de traverser la ville pour dormir avec elle lorsqu'elle ferait un cauchemar ?

« Lyyylooouuu, chantonna le guitariste.

—Hein ? émergea Lynn, son cerveau se reconnectant avec la réalité.

—On sonne » lui signala calmement l'ainé alors que la sonnette retentissait dans l'habitation.

Elle acquiesça distraitement et sauta à bas de son siège pour trottiner vers l'entrée, se forgeant déjà un visage dur au cas où le visiteur serait encore sa voisine venant se plaindre d'une quelconque nuisance sonore. Du rock ça s'écoute à fond, merde. Aussi ouvrit-elle brusquement la porte, mais à sa grande surprise cela ne fut pas pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'horripilante grand-mère de l'étage du dessous, mais plutôt face à trois imbéciles dont l'un arborait fièrement un immense sourire niais. Les membres du groupe sans nom dont elle avait temporairement fait partie la fixèrent un instant alors que son regard à elle n'était ancré qu'à celui de Tetsu, qui continuait à faire étalage de sa magnifique dentition digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice.

« Que nous vaut un accueil si froid ? s'étonna ce dernier en penchant la tête de côté tout en adoptant un air de chien battu.

—Depuis quand j'invite autant de gens ? lança la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

—Je les ai trouvé errants sans but dans la rue » tenta de l'amadouer l'excentrique en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de ses deux acolytes.

La française soupira bruyamment avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer, refermant derrière ses invités dont elle déposa soigneusement les manteaux dans la penderie sous le regard inquiet de Hyde qui, après quelques tentatives de prise de paroles ratées suite à un manque de courage, finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Ça te dérange qu'on soit là ?

—J'espère juste qu'il y aura assez à manger. » sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

Ça, avec la bande de gloutons qui étaient maintenant assemblés dans son séjour, pas sûr que le diner suffirait à tous les nourrir convenablement. Il restait quelques pizzas au congélateur mais servir ça un soir de nouvel an… Ça craignait un peu. Secouant la tête pour oublier ces problèmes futiles qui au fond lui passaient bien au-dessus, l'étrangère se précipita sur le canapé et chopa un toast au passage, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Tet-chan faire les présentations entre ses amis musiciens qui ne se connaissaient pas encore. Et tandis qu'il entamait un éloge sur son nouveau groupe qui, il en était sûr, atteindrait bientôt des sommets, elle observa attentivement la réaction de Ken qui acquiesçait en souriant sagement face aux propos apologiques de son complice. La jeune femme crut cependant discerner une petite lueur dans son regard noir, comme un vague regret, celui de ne pas faire partie de l'aventure.

Sans doute fut-elle la seule à le remarquer, mais toujours est-il qu'elle en fut intérieurement ravie. Le guitariste sentirait la nostalgie l'envahir chaque fois que le bassiste lui parlerait de l'avancement de ses projets et comme le très perfectionniste Tetsu ne trouverait jamais de musicien aussi talentueux que son ami d'enfance, il finirait une fois de plus par aller le supplier de le rejoindre et Ken accepterait. La violette était persuadée qu'il ne résisterait pas indéfiniment à l'appel de la musique, quitte à envoyer chier ses études et ses parents, parce qu'il était comme ça. Elle aurait parié sa vie là-dessus, c'était dire les espoirs qu'elle plaçait en eux.

« Il nous rejoindra officiellement le mois prochain, annonçait Pero lorsque Lynn reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours. On a déjà répété deux ou trois fois ensemble et ça colle bien. »

La demoiselle du groupe hésita à leur demander de répéter de peur d'avoir mal entendu, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire puisque la réplique de Tetsu vint lui confirmer ses craintes :

« Dommage, j'aimais bien jouer avec Lylou-chat, ronronna-t-il en la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.

—Pousse-toi » rouspéta celle-ci pour la forme.

Elle vit Ken baisser les yeux sur sa cannette avant d'en avaler une gorgée pour cacher ce qu'elle devinait être de la déception, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne partageait pas son sentiment. Alors ils ne joueraient jamais ensemble ? C'était fichu ? Elle qui voyait déjà ses deux cinglés préférés en tête d'affiche au Tokyo Dome… Elle avait vraiment l'imagination trop fertile, mais c'était bien la première fois que cela lui jouait un tour aussi vicieux. Peu importe comment elle y réfléchissait, le rêve se heurtait à une barrière invisible. Cette barrière se résumait à ceci : Ken n'intégrerait pas le groupe de Tet-chan, parce qu'ils avaient déjà un guitariste.

« Et pour financer le futur enregistrement, je suppose qu'on se cotise ? lança le batteur qui menaçait d'être à sec de bière.

—On en est pas encore là non plus, souffla Hyde qui semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

—C'est vrai mais c'est une bonne question, intervint le leader. Et oui, il va falloir que tout le monde participe, ajouta-t-il pour répondre à la question du musicien. D'ailleurs j'espérais… »

À ces mots il se tourna légèrement vers Lynn pour lui jeter un regard insistant face auquel elle ne put qu'afficher un air interrogateur, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Il fronça les sourcils, espérant visiblement que la lumière finirait par se faire dans l'esprit de sa jeune amie, chose qui n'arriva malheureusement pas, et il soupira avant d'expliciter :

« J'espérais que tu nous aiderais, toi aussi.

—Moi ? s'étonna la française.

—Elle ? répétèrent en chœur les deux ex Jelsarem's Rod.

—Mais elle fait même pas partie du groupe ! s'exclama Pero.

—Et c'est sans doute la plus fauchée d'entre nous » renchérit le chanteur, presque choqué par l'idée du roux.

Ce dernier laissa passer un léger moment de flottement avant d'empoigner le bras de l'occidentale et de se lever brusquement, l'obligeant ainsi à suivre le mouvement tandis qu'il l'entrainait sur le balcon, refermant la baie vitrée qui claqua violemment, brisant le silence de ce début de soirée. Les lumières artificielles qui baignaient la rue éclairaient presque comme en plein jour et le ronronnement des voitures leurs parvenaient vaguement alors que les boites d'acier roulaient des mètres plus bas. La française avait découvert ce que signifiait vivre dans les hauteurs en emménageant à Osaka, et peu importait maintenant le temps qu'elle y avait passé, elle ne se lassait pas de cette vue. Un véritable bonheur pour son esprit avide d'inspiration.

Seulement lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur Tetsu, le mince sourire qui était venu étirer ses lèvres à la contemplation de ce magnifique panorama s'effaça pour laisser place à un air presque farouche, auquel l'ainé répondit par un claquement de langue de mauvaise augure. Il n'était visiblement pas ravi et la plus jeune sentait venir l'engueulade, chose qui ne la réjouissait pas énormément, d'autant plus que comme toujours elle était persuadée d'être dans son bon droit et ce, quoi qu'on ait à lui reprocher. Et puis elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, aussi n'attendit-elle pas que le bassiste prenne la parole pour commencer à se plaindre.

« On aurait pas pu se foutre genre dans la salle de bain plutôt ? On s'les gèle ! s'indigna l'étrangère en frissonnant, frottant vainement ses bras pour se réchauffer.

— Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui tu es ! chuchota furieusement Tet-chan avec un bref coup d'œil au reste du groupe qui les observait curieusement depuis l'intérieur, et desquels il ne voulait apparemment pas être entendu.

—Et c'est très bien comme ça, remarqua la violette d'un petit ton effronté.

—Il va bien falloir que tu leur dises la vérité ! la pressa le leader. Je comptais sur toi pour nous aider à financer le projet ! »

Elle avait bien conscience que pour réaliser le rêve de son ami ce dernier allait avoir besoin d'argent –qu'elle possédait accessoirement en masse-, seulement pour cela il lui faudrait tout dévoiler à Hyde et à ce moment là rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme ces monstres qu'elle avait fui en quittant la France. Elle avait envie de croire en lui, mais la part d'elle-même qui frémissait à l'idée de revivre le même calvaire qu'à Paris l'incitait à se cacher.

« Mais c'est le premier à s'intéresser à moi juste pour moi… murmura-t-elle.

—Le premier ? Tu parles de Hideto ?

—Je… »

Les yeux sombres de Lynn dérivèrent vers le chanteur qui la fixait d'un air inquiet et qui lui murmura silencieusement un « ça va ? » qui appelait une réponse rassurante, réponse qu'elle fut incapable de lui fournir. Car à cet instant elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que si elle avait appelé à l'aide, il aurait accouru aussitôt, et elle en fut presque effrayée. Tout devenait clair dans son esprit, d'une clarté si affolante qu'elle se mit inconsciemment à trembler sous le choc, à la fois perdue et paniquée. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement gentille avec Hyde, même alors qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques mois elle restait méfiante et lointaine, préservant une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et elle comme s'il était porteur d'une terrible maladie contagieuse. Et dès qu'elle se montrait agréable, elle le regrettait dans la seconde et annihilait toute trace de bonté pour recouvrer son regard froid et indifférent. Parce qu'elle avait peur de lui.

Pas qu'il soit physiquement intimidant -loin de là- mais elle avait peur de son attention, de son amitié qu'il lui offrait alors même qu'elle ne l'avait clairement pas méritée. Elle avait peur parce qu'il l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était et rien d'autre, ce qui impliquait qu'elle pouvait le décevoir, chose totalement inédite pour elle, et on a toujours peur de l'inconnu. Mais cette peur avait ce côté étrange, celui d'être… attrayante en un sens.

« …m'écouter.

—Hein ? fit élégamment la jeune femme en se reportant sur Tetsu. Il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution! s'écria-t-elle immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

—Mais tu-

—Je veux me faire un ami Tet-chan !

—Je suis pas sûr que mentir soit la meilleure manière d'y parvenir, l'avertit l'ainé en adoptant une moue sceptique.

—Ce sera un mensonge par omission, ça compte pas, rétorqua l'occidentale en écartant l'argument d'un geste de la main. Alors tu m'aides ? S'te plait s'te plait s'te plait !

—Et bien on pourrait-

—Oh je sais ! » l'interrompit-elle.

Et sans attendre l'avis du roux, elle regagna l'intérieur pour ordonner impérieusement à Ken de servir le repas, et ce dernier passa à côté d'elle avec un petit hochement de tête qui semblait dire « j'ai compris ce que tu veux faire ». Comme toujours il ne la jugeait pas et la française le remercia mentalement d'être si compréhensif tandis qu'elle faisait face aux deux autres musiciens, qui attendaient sans doute d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire vu l'air complètement largué qu'ils affichaient.

« N'écoute pas Tetsu, lui conseilla Hyde. Je ne comprends même pas qu'il se fâche, après tout tu n'as pas de boulot et-

—J'avais promis que j'aiderais bien avant que vous n'arriviez et je tiens mes promesses, l'arrêta la plus jeune. Regarde autour de toi, ajouta-t-elle en balayant l'immense pièce d'un geste de la main. Je suis loin d'être SDF et j'ai de l'argent à ne pas savoir quoi en faire.

—Mais comment-

—Mon père est riche. Et de ce fait moi aussi, indirectement. Je m'arrangerai avec lui. »

Bon ce n'était pas un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il fallait juste qu'ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus et tout irait pour le mieux. Le bassiste et le cuisinier en chef revinrent alors de la cuisine avec les assiettes d'où s'échappait un fumet alléchant qui suffit à détourner l'attention des deux gloutons, et permit à l'étrangère de pousser un bref soupir de soulagement. La nourriture les empêcherait pendant un moment de poser trop de questions et elle espérait bien qu'ils oublieraient leurs éventuelles interrogations, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à s'inventer une vie. Leur raconter le strict minimum suffirait.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance festive en parfait accord avec celle qui imprégnait la ville, ils le découvrirent en sortant pour aller prier au temple, arpentant les rues bondées de jeune gens réunis pour célébrer le réveillon. Et tandis que les garçons tapaient dans leur main avant de faire silencieusement leurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année, Lynn demeura un peu en retrait pour les observer en souriant distraitement et elle se surprit à faire un vœu, elle aussi. Ces rares amis qu'elle avait obtenus, elle voulait les garder.

Elle voulait les garder pour ne pas décevoir Tetsu en restant cette gamine renfermée qu'elle était en débarquant au Japon. Elle voulait les garder pour Ken qui, au-delà de ces blagues pourries, était devenu comme un grand frère pour elle. Elle voulait les garder pour Hyde qui se tournait vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et l'incitait à les rejoindre. Mais surtout elle voulait les garder pour elle-même, pour que ses pieds continuent d'agir sans lui demander son avis et avancent vers eux, lentement mais sûrement.

« Bonne année ! »

Oui, cette douce chaleur, elle voulait vraiment la garder.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Osaka – Février 1992

Tetsu s'excitait sur sa valise sous le regard amusé de Hyde, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre du bassiste tandis que ce dernier préparait ses affaires, ne cessant de rajouter des choses dans ce petit bagage déjà plein à craquer. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il ne parvint pas à le fermer, forcément, avec tous ces objets inutiles qu'il y avait mis. Intérieurement cela faisait bien rire le petit chanteur qui observait son ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que celui-ci semblait bien décidé à faire rentrer un lisseur à cheveux pour lequel il n'y avait clairement plus de place disponible. Le roux ne quittait pourtant Osaka que pour un week-end seulement, pour rendre visite à sa petite sœur, cependant il avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire des cadeaux fort encombrants et ceux-ci l'empêchaient d'emporter tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Comme si toute cette agitation ne lui suffisait pas, l'excentrique déballait à toute vitesse le programme du groupe pour les jours qui suivraient son retour, comme si Hideto devait impérativement tout retenir et être capable de le réciter par cœur si nécessaire. Seulement le chanteur devina que quelque chose d'autre préoccupait réellement Tetsu, comme chaque fois qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire, et cela n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer puisque le bassiste était quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait rarement pour autre chose que son groupe.

« Doiha-chan, tu voudrais pas t'asseoir dessus ? » s'enquit le leader en désignant sa valise qui demeurait obstinément entre-ouverte, comme en signe de défi.

L'intéressé avait pris l'habitude de répondre à ce nouveau surnom, inverse de celui que lui donnait Lynn et que Tet-chan affectionnait peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Il acquiesça et obtempéra docilement, examinant le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de son complice avant que celui-ci ne pousse une exclamation victorieuse lorsque son sac fut enfin clos, et il se laissa tomber en arrière dans un soupir de soulagement. Le brun, toujours installé peu confortablement sur les affaires empaquetées du roux, en profita pour lui lancer :

« Tu m'as pas fait venir uniquement pour parler du groupe, je me trompe ?

—Non, effectivement… murmura l'excentrique. Franchement ça m'ennuie de te demander ça, mais j'aimerais que tu ailles voir si Lylou-chat va bien, le pria-t-il en se redressant pour repasser en station verticale. Ça va faire trois jours que j'ai pas de nouvelles et généralement quand ça arrive je la retrouve pas en très bon état.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'alarma Hyde.

—Elle ne sait pas prendre soin d'elle, soupira Tetsu en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Parce qu'il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. »

Hideto accepta donc naturellement la mission qui lui était confiée, et il se vit remettre les clefs de l'appartement de la jeune artiste par le fidèle ami de cette dernière, qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice devant l'air surpris du chanteur. En effet, il était étonné car d'après lui la française n'était pas du genre à refiler un double au premier venu, et pour la première fois il se demanda qui était réellement le bassiste pour elle. Le leader le déposa finalement face à l'immeuble en haut duquel logeait la jeune femme et le salua joyeusement avant de redémarrer, poursuivant sa route jusqu'à la gare. Le musicien resta un moment planté là, détaillant la façade de béton comme si cette dernière pouvait lui dire ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il se résolut au bout de quelques minutes à avancer pour passer le hall d'entrée et rejoindre l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au 21ème et dernier étage que la violette était la seule à occuper, malgré le fait qu'elle y vivait seule et que le lieu soit immense. Sans doute un cadeau de son riche papa, songea le jeune homme alors qu'il atteignait le bon palier.

Hyde n'était pas certain que sa présence ici soit une bonne idée. Il avait compris que Lynn donnait régulièrement des nouvelles à Tetsu, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais avec lui, alors elle ne le considérait peut-être pas comme son ami. Dans ce cas comment réagirait-elle en le voyant débarquer chez elle sans autorisation ? Certes il avait promis au bassiste de vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais était-ce vraiment à lui de faire ça ? Après tout il n'avait qu'une place minime dans sa vie, et malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble elle ne le traitait encore que comme un étranger, une vague connaissance tout au plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là ? » chuchota le brun.

En fait il le savait parfaitement. Il était là pour s'assurer que celle qu'il estimait être son amie était encore en vie. C'était un peu exagéré de penser ainsi mais le roux avait quand même réussi à l'angoisser tout à l'heure, aussi s'empressa-t-il de rentrer la clef dans la serrure et de pénétrer dans l'appartement, qui paraissait tout à fait normal si l'on oubliait le silence presque oppressant qui y régnait. La lumière du jour inondait le salon et la cuisine, des magazines de mode trainaient çà et là sur la table et nulle trace de vie n'apparaissait dans ce décor moderne et froid, comme si la française était partie en voyage.

« Y a quelqu'un ? fit Hideto. Lynn ? »

Aucune voix ne répliqua et le chanteur entreprit de faire le tour de l'habitation, au cas où, commençant par la spacieuse salle de bain avant de visiter une pièce entièrement réservée à l'incroyable garde-robe de la demoiselle. Le bureau qui servait de chambre d'ami était aussi vide d'occupant que le reste du studio et il s'arrêta finalement devant la dernière porte qu'il n'avait pas encore franchie, celle de la chambre de l'artiste. Il y toqua doucement, par mesure de précaution, et abaissa doucement la poignée face à l'absence de réponse.

Le décor apocalyptique qui l'attendait à l'intérieur le fit se figer sur le seuil et il balaya la pièce d'un regard incrédule, se demandant si un tel bordel était réellement possible où s'il ne rêvait pas cette scène depuis le début. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu un tel nombre de feuilles réunies en un même lieu, et il aurait presque pu croire qu'une tornade avait ravagée l'endroit si Lynn ne s'était pas tenue au milieu de ce tableau de fin du monde, recroquevillée en boule sur son lit, un oreiller serrer contre elle. Attendri, Hyde s'avança vers elle en prenant garde à ne piétiner aucun papier, et par pure curiosité il en ramassa un pour l'examiner.

Une silhouette féminine s'esquissait, enveloppée d'une robe rouge aux épaulettes relevées et cintrée d'une large ceinture brodée d'un phénix enflammé. Le détail était impressionnant, les couleurs chatoyantes et les traits fluides, dignes d'une professionnelle. Le jeune homme reposa délicatement le dessin pour ne pas le froisser et il dégagea le chemin jusqu'à la française qui respirait paisiblement, endormie au milieu de ses œuvres telle une chenille dans son cocon. Il fit un petit tas de la multitude de modèles de vêtements que la violette avait réalisée et les empila sur le bureau, libérant de la place pour s'asseoir sur la couverture froissée. Il la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller et elle grogna faiblement en cherchant à se dégager, mais il insista et elle finit par grommeler quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle, papillonnant des yeux tandis que le sommeil se dérobait lentement à son esprit.

Elle fixa Hyde un instant comme si elle tentait de le resituer dans le contexte, puis elle finit par demander avec la subtilité qui était la sienne :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

—Ça fait des jours que tu fais la morte et Tetsu commençait à s'inquiéter, alors il m'a filé les clefs et me voilà, répondit le brun sans se formaliser du ton froid de sa question.

—Et il est où Tet-chan ? s'enquit-elle en jetant un regard curieux aux alentours.

—Parti chez sa sœur.

—Ah. »

Elle consentit enfin à se redresser et s'étira paresseusement avant de se figer net dans son mouvement, les bras encore tendus en une position peu naturelle.

« T'as rangé ma chambre ? fit-elle, ahurie.

—Ouais, c'était pire qu'un champ de mine là-dedans, la taquina le chanteur.

—T'as touché à mes dessins ? paniqua-t-elle soudain en se ruant sur le paquet de feuilles qui accaparait le bureau.

—Difficile de faire autrement, s'amusa Hideto. Je savais pas que tu voulais devenir créatrice de mode » ajouta-t-il, intéressé.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait grand chose sur elle de toute façon. L'étrangère se tourna alors lentement vers lui et plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, puis elle esquissa finalement un sourire amusé avant de statuer :

« T'es pas banal, toi.

—C'est un compliment ? se réjouit-il.

—Plutôt oui » avoua franchement la demoiselle avec un haussement d'épaules, se dirigeant vers le séjour.

Le musicien apprécia l'agréable surprise de l'entendre l'admettre sans détour et il la suivit tranquillement, manquant de lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, la main appuyée sur sa tempe alors qu'elle tanguait dangereusement. Il se précipita pour la soutenir et l'interrogea, inquiet :

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mangé ?

—J'en sais rien… On est quel jour ? s'enquit à son tour Lynn tandis qu'il la guidait jusqu'au sofa.

—Jeudi.

—Bon sang, déjà… » souffla-t-elle, vidée.

En soi cela n'avait rien de rassurant et Hyde s'empressa d'aller fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine en quête de la moindre chose qui pourrait faire office de petit-déjeuner. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Tetsu avait voulu dire par « pas en très bon état » et il était sidéré de voir à quel point la jeune femme pouvait négliger sa santé au profit de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant ces trois jours pour sauter les repas ? dit Hideto pour qui la privation de nourriture était inconcevable.

—Bah je dessinais, répliqua l'occidentale sur le ton de l'évidence, se jetant déjà sur le plateau qu'il lui apportait.

—Tu te fous de moi ?! s'écria-t-il. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de crever de faim ?!

—J'étais inspirée, se justifia-t-elle, l'orage grondant dans son regard sombre.

—C'est pas une raison pour arrêter de vivre ! Fais-toi une réserve de chips, je sais pas moi, mais reste pas le ventre vide sous prétexte que tu dois absolument dessiner ! »

La française fixa un point à travers la fenêtre, boudeuse, et même si l'espace d'un court instant le chanteur s'en voulut d'avoir crié, il ne s'excusa pas pour autant. En se comportant ainsi, elle ne se souciait ni de son propre bien-être ni de celui de ses proches qui angoissaient pour elle. D'après ce que le brun avait compris, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui reproche quoi que ce soit mais même s'il avait peur de la contrarier, il était décidé à ne pas laisser passer. Il ne devait pas tout lui céder comme d'autres personnes l'avaient probablement fait durant toute sa vie.

« Excuse-toi. » exigea-t-il calmement.

La violette le dévisagea de ses grands yeux noirs, incrédule, et il jugea utile d'insister :

« Je suis sérieux.

—Y a pas mort d'homme à c'que j'sache, se défendit la plus jeune.

—Il y a des gens qui se rongent les sangs pour toi. Ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ?

—J'ai rien demandé à personne, riposta l'étrangère.

—Et bien parfait, finis ta vie seule dans ton appart froid et vide si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Dégoûté, Hideto se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, claquant la porte derrière lui au cas où elle n'aurait pas encore saisi qu'il était vraiment énervé. Il resta un moment appuyé contre le battant, essayant de retrouver un semblant de sang-froid tout en s'interrogeant sur l'occidentale. Comment une demoiselle qui avait absolument tout pour devenir quelqu'un d'extraordinaire pouvait-elle gâcher à ce point son existence ? Le fait qu'elle existe à travers ses œuvres était quelque chose qu'il pouvait parfaitement concevoir, mais cela ne l'obligeait en rien à se négliger. Mais le plus étrange était sans doute son attitude envers Tetsu, qui était sensé être son meilleur ami, et envers lui-même qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de faire un pas de plus vers elle, il reculait de deux.

N'était-il pas simplement en train de perdre son temps ? Il ne voulait pas le croire mais tout le poussait vers cette conclusion. Il s'avança donc vers l'ascenseur qu'il appela en appuyant son pouce sur le bouton qui s'illumina sous la pression, et ce fut cet instant précis que choisit une petite main pour venir s'accrocher à sa manche et tirer dessus comme le ferait un enfant. Le chanteur se tourna vers Lynn, car c'était bien elle, totalement sidéré que la demoiselle ait mis sa fierté de côté pour le rattraper. Peut-être qu'il comptait un peu, finalement.

« Pardon…Hyde. »

Alors là il allait neiger.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Osaka – Avril 1992

Lynn s'empara d'un pull en cachemire et le déplia pour l'examiner d'un air critique, détaillant les motifs et la découpe avant de jeter un coup d'œil au prix qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. Des choses aussi peu chères existaient-elles réellement en ce bas monde ? La valeur de ce bout de tissu était si insignifiante que si le magasin l'avait offert gratuitement, cela n'y aurait presque rien changé. Et le pire était sans doute que la totalité des articles étaient dans le même cas, c'était à se demander comment la boutique parvenait à survivre… À croire que la française se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une vente de charité, ou alors les soldes étaient devenues beaucoup plus généreuses que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle rangea rapidement le vêtement et continua d'arpenter les rayons où se pressaient d'autres clientes, celles-ci se déplaçant la plupart du temps en troupeaux histoire d'avoir des avis extérieurs plus partagés les uns que les autres sur ce qu'elles choisissaient. L'occidentale, elle, n'avait rien repéré de particulier au vu de la qualité médiocre de ce qui se vendait ici, et ce fut donc après un dernier tour d'horizon qu'elle se décida à rejoindre Hyde du côté homme. Car c'était bien le petit chanteur qui l'avait trainé dans les rues commerçantes pour faire ce qu'il appelait du shopping, et en acceptant elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant au fait qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas du tout le même monde.

« Alors, t'as trouvé des trucs ? s'enquit-il en la voyant s'approcher.

—Euh… Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, répliqua la plus jeune dans un soupir désespéré. Sérieux, il y a vraiment des gens qui achètent ça ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant un sweat aux couleurs douteuses, sceptique quant au fait qu'il ne soit pas en réalité qu'une serpillère déguisée.

—C'est sûr que c'est pas extraordinaire mais c'est dans mon budget, se justifia le musicien, visiblement vexé.

—Ça me tue que t'arrives à toujours être bien sapé en fréquentant des endroits pareils, s'émerveilla la violette, réellement admirative.

—Dis-le plus fort, je suis sûr que la vendeuse n'a pas entendu, s'amusa Hideto en continuant de fouiller.

—Hyde, on va faire une folie. »

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard inquiet et il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester lorsque Lynn le devança :

« Aujourd'hui je t'achète tout ce que tu veux. »

La mâchoire du brun aurait pu se décrocher à cet instant qu'il ne s'en serait probablement pas rendu compte, scotché par la proposition de sa complice qui l'entrainait déjà vers la sortie sans prendre la peine de saluer les employés. Ces incapables ne méritaient pas une once de son attention, contrairement à son ami qui la suivait pour le moment sans rien dire, encore scié par la nouvelle, mais qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à se réveiller et à objecter. Elle devait gagner du terrain tant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais comme prévu, le jeune homme tira bientôt sur son bras pour l'arrêter et elle le regarda le plus innocemment du monde, ronronnant d'un ton mielleux et adorable :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chou ?

—Tu peux être très manipulatrice quand tu veux toi, remarqua Hyde en plissant les yeux, à la fois intrigué et amusé.

—Mô pas du tout ! s'insurgea l'étrangère. Je veux juste te faire un cadeau, je ne demande rien en échange.

—Comme si c'était ton style de faire ça, rétorqua-t-il en riant légèrement. C'est pour que je te prépare gentiment tes repas jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je me trompe ?

—Tu sais bien que je sais pas cuisiner… bougonna-t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine. Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama-t-elle néanmoins avant de murmurer plus timidement : Je veux juste te montrer le vrai moi.

—Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, shootant dans un caillou imaginaire du bout de sa botte, gênée par cette question. Ce n'était pas si dur de lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient amis, mais lui expliquer ce qui avait déclenché cette prise de conscience chez elle était autrement plus compliqué. Alors elle lui prit doucement la main et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens, notant avec amusement qu'il commençait à rougir comme un adolescent.

« S'il te plait, ne cherche pas à le savoir. Je… je sais qu'un jour je pourrais te le dire, mais pas maintenant. Je sais que c'est soudain, que durant des mois j'ai été horrible avec toi et aujourd'hui je me pointe comme une fleur en prétendant être quelqu'un de bien… Mais je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Un jour j'espère qu'on sera assez amis, vraiment amis pour ne plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

—Comme avec Tetsu ? Ou Ken ? s'enquit le chanteur, quelque peu étonné par cette déclaration.

—Oui, si tu veux » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, acceptant implicitement les termes du contrat que la française lui proposait, et ils reprirent tranquillement leur route, slalomant entre les passants et gagnant peu à peu des quartiers commerçants plus chics que ceux dont ils venaient. Et à mesure qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant les vitrines, Lynn s'aperçut qu'elle faisait précisément la même chose qu'avec tous ces gens qui s'étaient prétendus ses amis à l'époque où elle vivait encore en France, tout ceux qui l'avaient trahis en ne s'intéressant à elle que pour profiter de son argent. Et elle observa Hideto tandis que celui-ci entrait dans une boutique et se mettait à essayer des choses, remarquant bien qu'il sélectionnait les vestes les moins chères, les jeans les moins coûteux alors même qu'elle lui disait de ne pas faire attention aux prix.

Il n'était pas comme tous ces vautours qui avaient détruit sa vie alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine fragile et naïve. Certes elle s'était vue contrainte d'avouer devant lui et Pero que son père était riche, mais il ne savait pas combien elle recevait chaque mois, il ne savait pas à quel point son compte en banque était plein –la somme lui aurait sans doute donné le vertige-, et il s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Son attitude envers l'occidentale n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Elle avait pourtant laissé un nombre incalculable d'indices –volontairement ou non-, mais il n'avait toujours pas deviné qui elle était. Il connaissait son nom bien sûr, mais aucun rapprochement ne s'était opéré dans son esprit avec celui pourtant célèbre de son père. Il appréciait Lynn pour Lynn, pas pour la « fille de… ». C'était terriblement agréable.

« T'en penses quoi ? » lui demanda soudain le musicien, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

Elle se leva du canapé qui avoisinait les cabines d'essayage et s'avança vers Hyde qui faisait présentement face à un large miroir, attendant anxieusement qu'elle lui donne son avis sur sa tenue. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, plantée à côté de lui en examinant son reflet, la tête penchée sur le côté, puis elle lui signifia de ne pas bouger et partit pour un petit tour du magasin. Où était cette écharpe grise qu'elle avait vue un peu plus tôt ? Et ce long manteau noir ? Elle s'empara de l'un puis de l'autre après avoir mentalement chipoter sur la taille puis elle revint vers son complice les bras chargés, déposant le tout sur le sofa.

La violette entreprit d'abord de retrousser les manches de la chemise, tirant sur le bas de celle-ci pour la défroisser un peu et l'ajuster. Sans vraiment se soucier de la gêne de son ami, elle baissa légèrement son jean pour que la ceinture soit plus visible, le tout avant de s'emparer du foulard pour le nouer lâchement autour du cou du chanteur. Elle lui fit enfiler la veste et remonta le col, reculant pour mieux admirer le résultat.

« Bon ça manque d'accessoires mais y en a pas ici » statua-t-elle enfin avec une petite moue contrariée.

Elle s'écarta pour que Hideto puisse contempler ce qu'elle avait fait de son look, et celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en se tournant pour s'observer plus attentivement dans la glace.

« T'as beaucoup d'autres talents cachés ? » lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il n'eut droit pour toute réponse qu'à un petit sourire mystérieux et Lynn fit volte-face pour signaler à la vendeuse qu'elle prenait le tout.

« Tout ? s'écria le brun, qui bataillait déjà avec les étiquettes pour calculer le montant de cet achat qui pouvait très bien dépasser celui de son loyer.

—Tout. » confirma la plus jeune, pas perturbée le moins du monde.

* * *

><p>« Mais qui est cet apollon ressemblant étrangement à notre Hideto-kun ? »<p>

L'exclamation de Pero fut accompagnée de quelques rires dont celui faussement amusé du chanteur qui s'assit au milieu de la petite bande, faisant un signe de la main à la française pour qu'elle s'installe près de lui. Le groupe de musiciens s'était donné rendez-vous dans un parc, comme beaucoup de gens le faisaient à cette époque de l'année où les sakuras étaient en fleurs, juste pour passer un moment entre amis. Il était rare que l'étrangère assiste à leurs petites réunions depuis que le clan était au complet et que Hiro les avait rejoint en tant que guitariste. Pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, juste qu'elle aurait préféré voir Ken à sa place.

Et tandis que les garçons entamaient une discussion sur une nouvelle composition, la demoiselle sortit son calepin et un crayon de son sac pour gribouiller quelques idées qui lui passaient par là. Les pétales roses qui voletaient tout autour, le soleil qui filtrait entre les branches, l'odeur de printemps qui se répandait et envahissait ses cellules… Tous les ans c'était la même chose, et pourtant tous les ans cela amenait une inspiration unique qu'elle chérissait comme un trésor. Elle avait esquissé des dizaines de modèles rien que sur le thème des fameux cerisiers japonais et ils étaient, selon elle, ses œuvres les plus abouties.

Au bout d'un moment, la violette sentit Hyde se pencher vers elle et elle lui donna un petit coup de tête pour l'embêter, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train de regarder ce qu'elle dessinait. Il la poussa à son tour et la jeune femme fut bientôt plus occupée à perturber son adversaire qu'à poursuivre son croquis. Deux enfants qui se chamaillaient n'auraient pas été plus idiots qu'eux et ils se stoppèrent bientôt lorsque Lynn envoya le chanteur au sol, s'appuyant sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Vous avouez-vous vaincu, Takarai-san ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton hautain.

—Oh pitié, y a des hôtels pour faire ça ! s'exclama Pero d'un ton écœuré.

—Tiens, j'avais oublié que t'étais là toi » fit la plus jeune, faussement étonnée.

Le batteur posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme touché en plein cœur, et bascula en arrière sous le choc de la réplique de l'occidentale qui se redressa en riant, bientôt suivie de ses deux complices tout aussi hilares.

« Bon, on parlait d'un truc sérieux à la base, rappela Tetsu, étrangement froid.

—Détends-toi mon vieux ! lança Hideto. On est là pour s'amuser.

—Si pour toi s'amuser c'est se comporter comme un gamin de 3 ans alors libre à toi. Moi ça me fatigue. » s'exaspéra le leader en se levant.

Et il s'éloigna sous le regard ahuri du reste du groupe qui en resta cloué sur place, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. Tet-chan était toujours celui qui mettait l'ambiance lors de leur rencontre, le premier à rire d'un rien et à s'éclater dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il reprochait à Hyde d'être un gosse mais lui-même n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de l'adolescence, ne parvenant à garder son sérieux qu'en de très rares circonstances. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Plus inquiète qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, l'étrangère s'excusa auprès des autres et se précipita à la suite de son meilleur ami qui marchait d'un pas pressé vers les grilles du parc, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et la tête basse.

Elle le rattrapa rapidement, à peine essoufflée, et enroula son bras autour de celui du bassiste sans que ce dernier ne manifeste la moindre réaction. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans la rue et il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir la bouche, presque honteux :

« Ce que je peux être con parfois, soupira le roux avec un mince sourire désolé.

—C'est pas ta faute mon p'tit poulet, l'amadoua la plus jeune en se rapprochant légèrement de lui. On leur dira que t'avais tes règles et ça passera très bien, plaisanta-t-elle.

—Bonjour la réputation ! rit Tetsu, plus détendu.

—Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu peux bien me le dire à moi, l'incita la violette.

—C'est juste… Tu vas te foutre de moi, vraiment.

—Ça changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, se moqua-t-elle.

—J'ai l'impression d'être… écarté.

—Pour un leader c'est moche, acquiesça Lynn.

—Je parle pas du groupe, la détrompa l'ainé. Je parle de toi.

—Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

—Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec Doiha-chan, et même si je l'apprécie énormément ça me tue qu'il soit devenu aussi proche de toi. Parce que tu vois… Ton amitié j'ai mis des années à l'obtenir. Lui il débarque, il claque des doigts et tu es à lui. Je me sens un peu insignifiant face à ça » murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

La jeune femme demeura muette un long moment tandis qu'ils continuaient tous deux à marcher côte à côte, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter ces aveux qui lui serraient inexplicablement la poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'être plus ami avec l'un qu'avec l'autre, juste qu'elle les adorait chacun de manière différente et pour des raisons différentes. Elle… Tet-chan l'avait soutenu en l'aidant à redécouvrir la vie telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, en lui montrant qu'elle pouvait encore faire confiance aux autres même s'il y aurait toujours des gens prêts à profiter d'elle et à la trahir. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'elle n'avait qu'à appeler pour qu'il vienne la sauver.

« Tu sais, toi et Hyde ça n'a rien à voir. En me rencontrant tu savais pertinemment qui j'étais et même si ça a forcément eu une influence sur ton choix de me fréquenter, par la suite tu as choisi de l'ignorer. Lui… Il ne savait rien mais il s'est quand même intéressé à moi. Dans les deux cas c'est… réconfortant… je crois.

—Ravi de t'avoir réconfortée alors, souffla Tetsu avec un adorable sourire.

—N'empêche… tu es terriblement jaloux quand tu t'y mets, remarqua l'occidentale, surprise.

—Je pourrais exploser un mec juste parce qu'il te frôle la main. » concéda le bassiste.

La plus jeune éclata de rire sous l'œil presque exaspéré des passants qui la dévisageaient, trouvant sans doute qu'elle faisait trop de bruit alors qu'elle se trouvait pourtant dans un lieu public, franchement quelle indécence. C'était le genre de choses que la demoiselle n'aimait pas trop au pays du soleil levant. Cette discrétion à toute épreuve ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle, et elle ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun effort pour passer inaperçue, dans tous les sens du terme. Vêtements flashy, attitude extravagante voire même provocante, et par-dessus tout elle avait gardé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes françaises : pas de primauté du groupe sur l'individu, ponctualité relative… La liste était longue, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que si elle avait cherché par-dessus tout à s'intégrer, elle n'aurait plus été tout à fait elle-même.

« J'ai failli le faire une fois tu sais, poursuivit le leader.

—Faire quoi ?

—Tabasser un mec qui te draguait, dans un bar.

—On se fait toujours draguer dans un bar, fit Lynn en haussant les épaules.

—Toi un peu plus que le commun des mortels. Un peu trop pour ma santé mentale en somme, protesta l'excentrique.

—C'est parce que je suis un canon, que veux-tu… se justifia-t-elle dans un soupir théâtral.

—Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours… compatit faussement son ami.

—M'en parle pas… Je me fais stalker par des asiat' teints en roux et obsédés par les bananes, plaisanta la violette.

—Faut dire qu'ils sont particulièrement sexy ceux-là, se vanta l'intéressé.

—Mouais, y a pire je suppose… »

Le musicien poussa une exclamation outrée tout en répétant le « je suppose » d'un ton sidéré, et la jeune femme s'enfuit en courant pour échapper aux foudres de son complice qui pour une fois avait l'air terriblement motivé pour la poursuivre. Pas franchement sportive, elle finit par se stopper quelques rues plus loin et Tetsu en profita pour l'attraper, bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher.

« Comment vais-je punir ton insolence ? s'enquit-il d'un ton pensif qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

—Je suis prête à subir un câlin mais pitié par les chatouilles » geignit la française qui peinait déjà à reprendre son souffle.

Le bassiste écarta une mèche qui barrait le visage de sa victime et déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue, punition bien sage en comparaison de celle qu'elle redoutait. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à son ami puisqu'il la bombarda de bisous, la faisant pousser de petits cris dégoûtés tandis qu'elle se débattait follement. Mais soudain la violette cessa tout mouvement, et le roux dut croire qu'elle acceptait son châtiment car il en profita pour la câliner. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas grande attention, occupée à fixer un point dans le ciel, ou plutôt une multitude de points colorés qui semblaient illuminer l'atmosphère.

« Tet-chan…

—Bordel t'aurais vu la tête outrée de la mémé qui vient de passer. Pire qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, j'te jure. » se marra son ami.

La jeune femme le frappa pour attirer son attention et faire en sorte qu'il arrête de parler. C'était Hyde la pipelette normalement, pas lui !

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un nom pour ton groupe » annonça-t-elle finalement avec un léger signe de tête en direction de la voûte céleste.

Et tandis que le musicien se tournait dans cette direction pour contempler le miracle de la nature qui surplombait les immeubles de la ville, Lynn prononça les trois petits mots qui définissaient ce phénomène incroyable. Trois petits mots français qui s'écoulèrent de sa bouche avec fluidité, trois petits mots qui sonnaient mélodieux à leurs oreilles et que le bassiste tenta de répéter, avec un succès toutefois assez modéré :

« Raruku-an-shieru ? »


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Osaka – Mai 1992

Hideto fixait les aiguilles de l'horloge marquer chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui défilait affreusement lentement lui semblait-il, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il les observait ainsi que son esprit était comme hypnotisé, incapable de s'en détacher. Il remua juste un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable sur le sofa, sentant les crampes le menacer, et il fallait bien que le sang continue de circuler librement dans ses jambes. Il ne savait plus exactement à quel moment de la journée il était arrivé dans l'appartement de Lynn, qui une fois de plus faisait des siennes en refusant de donner des nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais contrairement à la dernière fois le chanteur de L'Arc~en~Ciel avait trouvé les lieux vides, désertés.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait prendre son mal en patience, se servir à boire et attendre que la jeune femme rentre pour pouvoir l'engueuler dignement, seulement il n'avait absolument rien trouvé dans le frigo qui ne soit pas périmé et il s'était mis à paniquer à peu près à ce moment-là. Il s'était jeté sur le téléphone et avait passé un coup de fil aux autres membres du groupe et à Ken pour savoir s'ils ne l'auraient pas vu par hasard, ou si elle n'était pas chez eux pour certains, mais il n'avait eu droit qu'à des réponses négatives bientôt suivies d'interrogations plus inquiètes. Et voilà qu'il se rongeait les sangs dans le canapé, enchainant les clopes sur lesquelles il tirait nerveusement dans une vaine tentative pour calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Son esprit en ébullition imaginait déjà tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles, la prise d'otage prenant une place sérieuse parmi eux compte tenu de l'apparente fortune de monsieur Caldin. Que faisait-il dans la vie d'ailleurs ? Il ne le lui avait jamais demandé… Et il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Hyde se gifla mentalement, refusant de sombrer dans un tel pessimisme. Mais comment pouvait-on rester optimiste dans une telle situation ? La voilà la vraie question. D'habitude lorsque la française cessait de donner signe de vie, Tetsu passait voir si tout allait bien, la giflait deux-trois fois et repartait, sauf que selon lui elle ne faisait plus ce genre de chose depuis qu'ils s'étaient engueulés à ce propos. A en croire le bassiste, c'était d'ailleurs un véritable miracle qu'elle est acceptée d'écouter le chanteur et de se plier aux dures règles des trois repas par jour _minimum_.

Cependant le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment en état de se réjouir de cette victoire pour l'instant, trop concentré à gigoter anxieusement, son pied marquant un rythme imaginaire en appui sur le bord de la table basse. Il se jura intérieurement que si d'ici minuit la violette n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez, il irait directement au commissariat.

Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues par une force supérieure, le bruit d'une clef s'introduisant dans la serrure le fit brusquement tressaillir et il sauta sur ses pieds, entièrement tourné vers le couloir qui menait à l'entrée. La porte claqua fermement et il perçut un profond soupir avant que Lynn ne fasse son apparition dans le séjour, se stoppant presque immédiatement en l'apercevant. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes durant lesquelles le cerveau de Hyde réussit à buguer, incapable de sortir la moindre réplique cinglante qu'il avait pourtant prévu de prononcer pour la sermonner. Elle était juste splendide dans sa robe bustier, les cheveux légèrement bouclés pour l'occasion, sur de fins talons aiguilles qui lui donnaient l'air d'une femme d'affaires revenant du bureau.

Talons qu'elle retira d'ailleurs rapidement tout en déposant ses nombreux sacs tous plus encombrants les uns que les autres à même le sol, ce qui laissa le temps à son ami de déglutir avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Comment était-il censé l'engueuler avec ça, franchement ?

« Hyde, tu m'as manquéééé ! gazouilla-t-elle en se balançant de gauche à droite, l'entrainant dans son mouvement. Ces trois jours ont été les plus longs de toute ma putain de vie !

—Et t'étais où pendant ce temps ? parvint enfin à demander Hideto alors qu'elle le libérait de son étreinte.

—Tokyo, répondit l'occidentale avec un sourire enfantin. Mon père est passé me chercher par surprise et il m'a acheté plein de supers trucs là-bas ! se réjouit-elle en récupérant ses bagages qu'elle trainait déjà vers sa chambre. Dont cette jolie robe, précisa-t-elle en remuant les fesses avant d'éclater de rire.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire et reprendre un ton sérieux pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, s'appuyant contre la cloison en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié :

« Et ça te serait pas venu à l'esprit de téléphoner pour prévenir ? »

Elle cessa un instant de ranger la multitude de vêtements que son cher papa lui avait généreusement offerts pour le fixer en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, puis son visage s'éclaira et elle demanda d'une petite voix adorable, presque guillerette :

« Tu t'inquiétais ?

—Bien sûr, idiote ! J'ai failli appeler les flics ! » s'énerva le L'Arc~en~Ciel, frustré qu'elle le prenne tant à la légère.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant et refermant la bouche tel un poisson rouge hors de son bocal, incapable de réagir face à cette nouvelle visiblement plus qu'inattendue. Le chanteur fit un vague geste de la main en signe d'abandon avant de faire demi-tour, récupérant sa veste sur le dossier du canapé et se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie. Mais une boule d'énergie à l'odeur de cerise lui sauta sur le dos avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, et il dut bien lâcher son manteau pour l'aider à tenir en place et éviter ainsi qu'ils ne chutent tous les deux lamentablement.

« Je mérite pas un ami comme toi, murmura la violette en smackant sa joue.

—Je te l'fais pas dire. Sérieusement Lylou, je te demande pas grand chose mais le peu qu'il m'arrive d'exiger, j'aimerais vraiment que tu le fasses. Préciser que tu t'es pas faite enlever lorsque tu disparais en fait partie.

—Tu m'as appelé Lylou, sourit-elle, ravie lorsqu'il la reposa sur la terre ferme. C'est tout mignon ! » s'égaya-t-elle en gambadant jusqu'au salon.

Parfois Hyde avait réellement l'impression de parler pour ne rien dire avec elle, et il croisa intérieurement les doigts pour qu'elle ait quand même compris à quel point il avait eu peur et qu'elle éviterait autant que possible de recommencer. Cependant, même si l'étrangère avait capté les ondes d'anxiété de son chanteur d'ami, elle n'en laissait présentement rien paraître, trop occupée à fredonner tout en découpant une part de gâteau qu'elle vint enfourner dans la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et gémit un « oh bordel » fort élégant lorsque les saveurs explosèrent dans sa bouche. Bon, il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire –ou penser- de désobligeant sur Lynn. Elle savait merveilleusement bien se faire pardonner.

* * *

><p>Hideto jeta toutes ses dernières forces dans la bataille pour le final de la chanson et se laissa emporter par la guitare jusqu'à ce que la fin du morceau ne résonne à ses oreilles et que les cris de la foule ne viennent remplacer la musique. Il salua gracieusement son public et quitta la scène le dernier, définitivement cette fois-ci, rejoignant les autres membres dans les coulisses rudimentaires de cette modeste salle du centre-ville. Il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, encore sous l'effet de l'extase et de l'adrénaline procurée par le show, et il prit sagement place sur une caisse pour attendre jusqu'à ce que l'endroit se vide et qu'ils puissent remballer avant de sortir pour fêter dignement cette soirée.<p>

L'Arc~en~Ciel gagnait de plus en plus en popularité et il était devenu rare que les quatre musiciens passe un week-end sans se produire à Osaka ou aux alentours, agrandissant leur nombre de fans, à tel point que le chanteur s'était fait abordé par l'un d'entre eux dans la rue à peine une semaine auparavant. Mine de rien c'était quelque chose qui le touchait énormément, de s'entendre dire qu'il était doué et qu'il fallait qu'il continue. Juste ça c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui, et quoi de mieux pour l'encourager au fond ?

« Doiha-chan, tu viens ? »

L'interpelé émergea pour voir que ses complices entamaient le rangement fastidieux du matériel, débranchant leurs instruments et les remballant soigneusement dans les housses prévues à cet effet. Lui n'avait rien à récupérer, aussi traina-t-il sur scène jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix toute excitée ne le fasse se retourner vers la fausse, surpris.

« C'était géant ! »

Une demoiselle aux mèches violette se tenait accoudée à l'estrade, admirant les musiciens à l'œuvre sans qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit une seule seconde d'aller les aider. À ses côtés, un jeune homme aux allures dégingandées s'allumait tranquillement une clope, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son amie qui gigotait dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle décrivait les passages du live qu'elle avait le plus appréciés.

« Ken-chan ! » s'exclama alors Tetsu en apercevant son camarade, visiblement étonné de le trouver là.

Le guitariste le salua d'un hochement de tête et coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour sauter sur les planches et donner un coup de main, histoire qu'ils puissent ensuite se dépêcher d'aller se payer un verre dans le bar le plus proche. Hyde n'était pas spécialement contre l'idée, qu'on se le dise, cependant il avait quelques raisons de vouloir retarder légèrement l'échéance si possible. Et même si plus il y réfléchissait plus il trouvait ses raisons vraiment stupides, une petite part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser, si bien qu'une petite occidentale finit immanquablement par le remarquer alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues en quête du comptoir habituel.

« Tu devrais arrêter de froncer les sourcils comme ça, lui conseilla-t-elle d'un ton indifférent. Un jour tu vas rester bloquer et t'auras l'air malin.

—Désolé, je pense sans doute trop, souffla Hideto en essayant de se détendre.

—Fais gaffe, c'est dangereux quand on n'a pas l'habitude. » se moqua la plus jeune.

Il lui jeta un regard noir censé la refroidir mais elle tendit un doigt et l'enfonça dans sa joue en babillant tel un enfant amusé par son nouveau jouet. Faussement exaspéré, le chanteur l'attrapa par la taille pour lui faire subir la plus atroce des tortures –oui, les fameuses chatouilles-, la soulevant presque alors qu'elle se contorsionnait pour lui échapper, leur faisant prendre du retard sur les autres membres qui pénétraient déjà dans le bar. Mais le duo s'en fichait, comme toujours, et il était fort probable qu'ils n'y rentrent à leur tour que bien plus tard, le temps que le brun fume une cigarette et que Lynn observe les environs pour juger si cela valait la peine d'être inspirée. Ils auraient sans doute fait cela si une voix ne les avait pas interrompus dans leurs enfantillages, les stoppant brusquement dans leur crise de rire.

« Hideto ? »

L'intéressé quitta sa victime des yeux et posa ces derniers sur la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à gagner l'intérieur de la buvette et qui les dévisageaient présentement, un air presque inquiet sur le visage. Jeune femme qu'il avait prévu de présenter au reste de la bande, d'où son angoisse. Le L'Arc~en~Ciel se redressa et libéra Lynn dans la seconde, s'approchant de la nouvelle arrivée en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, gêné, jusqu'à ce que la française n'intervienne :

« T'as une copine ? s'écria-t-elle, sidérée.

—Et tu dois être Lynn, c'est ça ? s'enquit ladite copine d'un ton étonnement froid.

—Lynn, je te présente Misaki. Misaki, Lynn, intervint alors le chanteur.

—Enfin une autre fille dans ce groupe de fous furieux ! se réjouit la française en ouvrant la porte du bar.

—C'est elle la plus dégénérée d'entre nous » chuchota discrètement Hyde à sa compagne.

La remarque sembla la détendre quelque peu et le trio fut chaleureusement invité à prendre place par le reste des musiciens, l'étrangère s'installant automatiquement sur les genoux de Tetsu pour faire face au manque de sièges disponibles. Habituellement le plus curieux du groupe, le bassiste laissa Ken poser toutes les questions possibles et imaginables aux nouveaux tourtereaux et ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine d'écouter les réponses que Misaki se faisait un plaisir de donner avec moult détails. Le roux passa la soirée entière à murmurer à l'oreille de la violette, la faisant systématiquement rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son souffle et lui réponde tout aussi secrètement.

Souvent le brun s'était demandé quelle était exactement la nature de leur relation, et franchement dans ce genre de moment il aurait presque mis sa main à couper qu'il était loin d'être le seul à cette table à être en couple. Depuis le début il avait conscience que ce qui unissait ses deux amis était unique et il avait l'étrange impression qu'ils partageaient un secret dont il n'avait pas idée, un secret qui les rendait plus proches que tout, à tel point qu'ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre comme ils dépendaient de leur dose d'oxygène pour vivre. Le L'Arc~en~Ciel ne comprit pas immédiatement que ce qu'il ressentait s'approchait assez de la jalousie, jalousie pour ce lien qu'il ne pourrait semble-t-il jamais égaler.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Osaka – Juin 1992

L'odeur de peinture fraiche imprégnait la pièce sans pour autant en devenir étouffante, trop peu marquée pour être insupportable mais suffisamment présente pour atteindre l'esprit et plonger l'artiste dans une torpeur étrange. C'était ce genre de détail insignifiant qui faisait comprendre au cerveau qu'il était temps de se déconnecter pour laisser parler l'inspiration, et celle-ci avait pris le contrôle depuis plusieurs heures déjà chez Lynn qui recouvrait peu à peu sa toile de couleurs. Cela faisait longtemps que l'éclat du jour avait abandonné la partie et l'éclairage artificiel avait pris le relais, guidé par les lumières qui illuminaient Osaka et parsemaient le paysage visible à travers la baie vitrée.

Il était rare que la jeune femme se mette sérieusement à ce type d'art, elle qui privilégiait depuis toujours le dessin dont elle préférait la fluidité et l'éventail de nuances, mais aujourd'hui était une exception. Aujourd'hui et les quelques jours qui avaient précédés et durant lesquels l'envie d'un retour aux sources s'était vaguement manifestée, et pour la première fois depuis le début de son séjour au Japon, elle avait senti de la nostalgie. Quelques souvenirs s'étaient vicieusement insinués en elle et le manque de certaines habitudes commençait à se faire ressentir. C'était pour la plupart des choses toutes bêtes mais qui en s'accumulant pouvaient s'avérer assez irritantes, comme le fait que cela faisait désormais plus de quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de pain.

La française s'en était rendue compte en regardant une émission de cuisine l'un de ses rares soirs où elle restait scotchée devant sa télévision, et comme par hasard ils avaient abordé le sujet de la fameuse gastronomie made in France. Il n'avait pas fallu plus à la jeune occidentale que la vue d'une pauvre brioche pour être soudain envahie par le mal du pays, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée depuis son déménagement dans cette contrée lointaine du soleil levant.

En réalité, la violette pensait bien qu'il y avait une origine, un élément déclencheur à cette soudaine nostalgie. Elle s'était disputée avec Tetsu récemment, à propos d'un fait qui ne la concernait qu'à moitié mais qui rendait le bassiste d'une humeur massacrante, et elle n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien dire lorsqu'elle récoltait une animosité qu'elle ne méritait pas. Monsieur était frustré parce que son groupe stagnait, de plus il s'engueulait de plus en plus souvent avec Hiro et Pero, et certes c'était rageant mais elle n'y était pour rien !

Les deux amis s'ignoraient depuis consciencieusement, vexés de ce que l'un ou l'autre avait pu dire lors de leur dispute, et c'était là que Lynn avait commencé à peindre les images de son ancienne vie. Tet-chan lui avait reproché de ne pas comprendre son rêve, de ne jamais l'avoir compris et de n'avoir toujours pensé qu'à elle-même. Fut un temps elle aurait sans doute été d'accord avec lui, pourtant cette fois-ci quelque chose en elle s'était rebellée. D'accord, elle était de nature relativement égoïste, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais nié mais elle refusait d'entendre, après toutes ces années d'efforts fournis pour se rapprocher d'une humanité qui l'avait trahie et rejetée, qu'elle n'avait tout fait que dans son propre intérêt.

L'occidentale était tellement blessée en arrivant à Osaka que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait restée enfermée bien à l'abri dans sa coquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quitte à devoir se couper du monde pour s'en protéger. Mais un excentrique rencontré par hasard dans une simple boutique de vêtements en avait décidé autrement, et voilà le résultat. Bien sûr la jeune femme comprenait bien qu'il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère et de l'amertume, et elle lui en avait surtout voulu sur l'instant, mais il n'empêche que c'était ces reproches qui l'avaient amené à se demander si elle ne devrait pas songer à retourner chez elle. Même si elle s'y était finalement faite des amis très importants pour elle, Lynn avait parfaitement conscience que le jour où elle avait pris l'avion pour Tokyo, ce départ avait plus été une fuite qu'un simple voyage touristique.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à se protéger, qu'à s'éloigner vers un lieu lointain où elle pourrait se fondre dans la masse, où elle deviendrait une jeune fille banale parmi tant d'autres et où personne ne la reconnaitrait. Le Japon était l'endroit parfait. Elle apprenait la langue depuis son enfance et la culture nippone avait toujours exercée une étrange fascination sur elle. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui la jeune étrangère se mettait à poser sur une toile l'esquisse de son ancien chez soi. Peut-être était-il temps de rentrer et d'affronter le monde…

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone la fit sursauter brusquement et elle cligna bêtement des yeux, le regard fixé à son œuvre qui l'espace d'un instant avait pris vie dans son esprit et qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une nature morte, une image statique étalée sur un bout de tissu. Elle reposa son pinceau et quitta agilement son tabouret pour trottiner vers le combiné avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche, et elle décrocha donc précipitamment.

« Allo ?

—Lynn… »

La française se figea en reconnaissant Tetsu, non parce qu'elle était surprise mais parce qu'elle avait bien failli lui demander qui il était. Sa voix était étonnement faible, tremblante et aux accents désespérés, et cela lui fit peur. Le musicien excentrique dégageait toujours une énergie, si ce n'était une joie de vivre affolante, quasi maladive et en ce sens, contagieuse. Alors s'il l'appelait dans un tel état c'était forcément pour quelque chose de grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la violette.

—Je… J'ai besoin de te voir… souffla difficilement le bassiste.

—Tu es où là ? Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda-t-elle, de moins en moins rassurée.

—Je suis devant chez toi. Je peux entrer ? » répondit le jeune homme.

La demoiselle lâcha le téléphone et courut vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit presque violemment pour se retrouver face à son meilleur ami qui attendait, planté là sur le palier. Ses yeux noisette, d'habitude si pétillants et pleins de malice, n'exprimaient rien de plus qu'une profonde lassitude, comme le signal d'un esprit épuisé, déconnecté. Il aurait pu entrer, il avait toujours les clefs, pourtant il s'était arrêté et même maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il ne semblait pas voir Lynn. Celle-ci s'approcha et encadra son visage dans ses mains pour mieux capter son regard.

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête et elle le poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière lui, le guidant telle une personne âgée jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber mollement, fixant le sol puisqu'il était bien obligé de poser son regard sur quelque chose.

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? fit-il finalement d'un ton plat.

—Non, bien sûr que non… le rassura l'étrangère. Mais je te jure que si t'es venu pour ça, je te baffe. » le prévint-elle.

À nouveau il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? s'enquit doucement la jeune femme. Tu t'es encore engueulé avec tes parents ? « Musicien c'est pas un vrai métier », le blabla habituel…

—Pire, statua le roux.

—Pire ? Tu t'es engueulé avec ta sœur ? s'étonna-t-elle. Avec Hyde ? ajouta-t-elle immédiatement, stupéfiée.

—Pire encore.

—Bordel, t'es enceinte et tu sais pas qui est le père ! » s'exclama l'artiste en posant une main sur son cœur.

La réplique eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire amusé à Tetsuya mais ce sourire disparu presque aussitôt pour être remplacé par un soupir accablé.

« Hiro et Pero nous laissent tomber… »

L'occidentale resta sans voix face à cette nouvelle tandis que son ami glissait imperceptiblement pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, le corps secoué de sanglots que la plus jeune voulut atténuer en le serrant dans ses bras, passant ses mains dans son dos en une vaine tentative pour le consoler. Ses yeux noirs écarquillés, totalement déboussolée par ce revirement de situation totalement inattendu, elle ne put dans un premier temps qu'écouter les paroles défaitistes du bassiste.

« Ça avait déjà pris tant de temps pour les trouver… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? J'ai vraiment pas le droit de faire de la musique ?

—Dis pas n'importe quoi, le sermonna sa complice en le berçant comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Ça va s'arranger…

—Et comment ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c'est dur de dénicher de bons musiciens… Il me faut des gens motivés, pas des types qui nous lâchent à la première difficulté…

—Écoute, mon père va bientôt revenir au Japon. Je comptais le rejoindre à Tokyo, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi, proposa-t-elle avec un enthousiasme forcé. On fera du shopping et je t'achèterai quelques trucs si t'es un peu juste ce mois-ci, et…

—Lylou-chat, je sais que distribuer ton argent c'est la seule manière que tu connais pour faire plaisir aux gens… mais ce dont j'ai besoin là, c'est juste d'une amie. »

La française murmura des excuses que le roux effaça bien vite en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis il s'allongea sur le sofa, les genoux légèrement replié pour tenir sur les coussins, la tête posée sur les genoux de la violette qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, fatigué par toutes ses émotions et ses déceptions qui venaient mettre à mal l'aboutissement de son rêve. Alors elle se mit à réfléchir intensément, triturant ses petites méninges pour pondre une solution à ce sacré problème qui s'imposait à Tetsu et dont elle ne tolérait pas l'existence. Sa première idée fut d'appeler Pero et de l'engueuler comme jamais elle n'avait engueulé quelqu'un de sa vie, mais elle aurait réveillé le pauvre bassiste qui sommeillait à côté d'elle, et aurait probablement usé sa salive pour pas grand chose. Si Hiro et le batteur n'étaient pas capables de voir que sans eux, L'Arc~en~Ciel pouvait aller encore plus loin, grand bien leur fasse !

Parce qu'en réalité, une idée avait émergé dans l'esprit en ébullition de Lynn dès que celle-ci avait accepté l'idée que le groupe perdait la moitié de ses membres, et finalement cela l'arrangeait grandement que Tet-chan refuse de la suivre jusqu'à la capitale. Elle n'allait sûrement pas rester sans rien faire alors que la réponse à leur problème était juste sous leurs yeux.

* * *

><p>Tokyo – Juin 1992<p>

Comment devait-elle faire le chapeau ? Elle avait envie de lui dessiner de larges bords mais elle avait peur que le résultat soit trop inadéquat pour aller avec la robe… Et quelle teinte de rose correspondrait le mieux pour recréer cette sensation éphémère accentuée par les mouvements du tissu ? Lynn mâchouillait distraitement le bout de son crayon, détaillant déjà mentalement les matières qui allaient composer sa future création, sirotant son café encore chaud et tout juste sucré. Tranquillement attablée à l'intérieur d'un bar tokyoïte, elle patientait sagement et passait le temps comme elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que Ken arrive.

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous la veille alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'installer à l'hôtel et il avait semblé agréablement surpris par sa proposition qu'il s'était d'ailleurs empressé d'accepter. Comme s'il pouvait décemment refuser un honneur pareil… Mais pour l'heure la violette se repassait en boucle le discours qu'elle allait devoir débiter et lors duquel elle devrait tâcher d'être convaincante. Elle avait refusé de suivre son père à une exposition d'un artiste qu'elle adorait pour être sûre de pouvoir mener à bien sa mission, alors il serait bête de tout faire foirer à cause d'un simple trou de mémoire inopportun.

Elle n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de s'entrainer puisque le jeune homme s'assit prestement en face d'elle, commandant rapidement un autre café avant de lui offrir un large sourire enfantin, l'air toujours aussi insouciant. Se dispensant d'échanger les habituelles et inutiles salutations, il baissa les yeux sur le carnet de l'étrangère et s'enquit simplement :

« Tu t'es blessée ? »

La demoiselle jeta à son tour un coup d'œil au pansement qui recouvrait en grande partie sa main gauche et elle répondit dans un haussement d'épaule :

« En découpant ma toile, ouais.

—Oh, c'est rare que tu peignes ! s'étonna le brun après avoir distraitement remercié le serveur. Tu bosses sur quoi ?

—Ken, je suis pas là pour parler chiffons, se refroidit-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas abordée le sujet de sa nostalgie pour le pays du camembert.

—Oh la la… Tu m'fais peur » répliqua aussitôt celui-ci en prenant un air sérieux.

La française prit le temps de ranger ses croquis et son matériel avant de s'engager réellement dans la conversation qui l'intéressait et sur laquelle elle devait absolument rester concentrée.

« Tetsu ne t'en as sans doute pas encore parlé à cause de cette chose stupide qu'on appelle la dignité, mais moi je suis une fille indigne alors je vais parler franchement. »

La guitariste esquissa un sourire amusé et acquiesça, l'encourageant implicitement à poursuivre.

« Il n'y a plus que Tet-chan et Hyde dans L'Arc~en~Ciel, et je te laisse imaginer à quel point le premier est déprimé à l'idée de devoir se remettre en quête d'autres membres pour que le groupe soit de nouveau au complet. Voilà pourquoi je viens te chercher, mon chou.

—Attends Lynn… commença l'ainé qui voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

—Y a pas de « attends Lynn », s'énerva cette dernière en appuyant ses coudes sur la table pour marquer sa position. Je t'ai laissé te voiler la face suffisamment longtemps, maintenant tu te réveilles et t'arrêtes de jouer au con. »

Ken resta muet d'étonnement face au ton dur de l'occidentale, ce qui arrangea d'ailleurs bien cette dernière puisqu'elle put ainsi continuer sans être interrompue. De toute façon s'il lui venait à l'idée de protester, elle se ferait un plaisir de démonter méticuleusement chacun de ses arguments.

« On sait tous les deux que tu meurs d'envie de rejoindre le groupe depuis le début. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu te plais dans ton bahut, mais tu reviens nous voir chaque week-end et tu fais la gueule au moment de repartir.

—C'est pas aussi simple, soupira le jeune homme.

—Bien sûr que si et c'est précisément ça qui te fait peur ! T'as juste pas les couilles d'envoyer chier tes parents ! » le provoqua la violette.

Le brun baissa les yeux sur sa tasse qui menaçait de refroidir avec tout ça, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à la boire, pas lorsqu'on lui lançait ses quatre vérités en pleine face et encore moins quand il les connaissait déjà, ces vérités. Au fond de lui il les avait toujours connues, mais Lynn savait pertinemment dans quelle situation difficile son ami se trouvait et elle s'adoucit quelque peu, prenant sa main dans la sienne :

« Je sais à quel point c'est effrayant de tout quitter pour un rêve qui n'aboutira peut-être jamais. Mais la musique c'est ta vie Ken, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ça. Ne laisse pas les autres t'enfermer dans une réalité qui t'étouffe, ne les laisse pas t'imposer un chemin à suivre. Tu finiras forcément par en souffrir. »

L'ainé serra légèrement ses doigts et ancra son regard au sien, car oui, il savait que Lynn parlait en connaissance de cause.

« Tu sais à quel point Tetsu est doué, et même si tu connais moins Hyde tu l'as déjà entendu non ? Il peut aller tellement loin avec sa voix ! s'exclama-t-elle avec admiration. Je veux croire au nouveau L'Arc~en~Ciel, mais ça ne se fera pas sans toi. »

Ken but une gorgée de son café et grimaça lorsqu'il constata que celui-ci était froid, reposant la tasse avec résignation. L'étrangère tentait de paraître sûre d'elle mais à l'intérieur elle était littéralement en train de se liquéfier tant l'angoisse était forte, celle d'essuyer un nouveau refus. Elle savait que Tetsu ne l'aurait pas supporté, voilà pourquoi elle avait pris de son propre chef la décision de venir à sa place et elle n'accepterait pas le moindre échec. Non seulement parce que du début à la fin elle n'avait fait que dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, mais aussi parce que personne d'autre que Ken ne pouvait intégrer le groupe et le bassiste avait toujours regretté que son meilleur ami décide de suivre la voie plus sûre des études plutôt que celle aventureuse de la musique. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit déçu, elle ne voulait plus revoir ce regard sans vie et ne voulait plus entendre de discours désespérés.

« Bon, on lui annonce quand ? s'enquit finalement le jeune homme.

—De ?

—Que j'accepte, idiote. »

Pour le coup, la française ignora royalement le savoir-vivre japonais et se leva vivement pour contourner la table et se jeter sur son complice, l'enlaçant presque violemment, et si elle avait été plus émotive sûr qu'elle aurait laissé échapper une petite larme pour l'occasion. Mais présentement elle ne pleurait pas, ça non ! Elle avait juste une poussière dans l'œil, probablement…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Tokyo – Juin 1992

Hyde afficha une moue sceptique et pencha légèrement la tête de côté, jugeant intérieurement de si le canapé était à la place idéale ou non tandis que ses deux amis reposaient leurs muscles trop sollicités. Ils ne prenaient pas vraiment leur tâche à cœur mais l'harmonie d'une pièce était quelque chose de très important. Son visage s'éclaira finalement et il lança, perplexe :

« Encore un peu à gauche peut-être ? »

Ken soupira et s'affala violemment sur les coussins, ne laissant que ses pieds inertes dépassés du bord alors que Tetsu fronçait les sourcils d'un air suspicieux :

« Ça fait déjà cinq fois qu'on le bouge ton vieux truc tout pourri. Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?

—Ah, je suis découvert, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

—Tu vas voir, petit malin » s'énerva faussement le bassiste en s'approchant d'un pas qui se voulait menaçant.

Le chanteur sourit d'un air provocateur, décidément extrêmement amusé par ces déménagements qui auraient pu s'avérer fastidieux mais qui pour lui se révélaient être un vrai terrain de jeu. Voilà presque une heure qu'il faisait tourner en rond ses deux complices musiciens et il constatait avec joie que Lynn avait raison, on ne s'en lassait pas. Lynn qui surgit d'ailleurs devant lui, bras grands ouverts pour le protéger du roux qui fonçait sur lui telle une furie.

« Tooop ! Pas touche à mon p'tit poussin ! l'arrêta impérieusement la demoiselle.

—À force de trop le fréquenter tu déteins sur lui, lui reprocha l'excentrique.

—Mon p'tit poussin ? s'étonna l'autre dont le cerveau avait bugué sur cette expression.

—Il apprend vite, hein ? se réjouit la française.

—T'es pas censé en être fière ! s'indigna Tet-chan.

—Mon p'tit poussin ? » répéta encore une fois Hideto.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et lui jeta un petit regard larmoyant, comme blessée qu'il rejette son affection même si celle-ci transparaissait à travers un surnom relativement enfantin. Ce genre de réaction, le jeune homme n'aurait pu espérer y avoir droit ne serait-ce que quelques mois plus tôt tant elle était renfermée sur elle-même à l'époque, mais récemment il commençait à découvrir sa vraie personnalité, celle insouciante et presque hyperactive par moment. En la rencontrant il avait été loin d'imaginer que tout cela se cachait derrière ce masque de froideur et de sarcasme auquel il arrivait encore de ressurgir parfois. Mais quand on la connaissait vraiment, quand elle acceptait de vous laisser entrer dans sa vie, et bien il était juste impossible de l'abandonner.

En songeant à cela, Hyde ne put que se rappeler que s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à elle. Grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tout d'abord, grâce à elle que Ken les avait rejoint alors qu'ils étaient au plus bas, et enfin grâce à elle –ou à l'argent de son père ?- qu'ils avaient pu enregistrer leur démo et surtout emménager si vite à Tokyo. Alors pour la remercier il n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras et à la serrer fort contre lui, ce pour quoi elle fit remarquer à leur bassiste :

« Ça par contre c'est pas moi qui lui ai appris.

—Dis plutôt qu'il est en manque de Misaki, ouais » ricana le guitariste depuis le sofa.

Le chanteur se crispa à l'entente de ce nom et la violette le sentit bien, passant une main dans son dos en signe d'apaisement.

« Il est peut-être temps que vous partiez, non ? » proposa-elle d'un ton qui ne soufflait pourtant aucune réplique.

Tetsu eut l'air de comprendre lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et il entraina son meilleur ami à l'extérieur, puisqu'ils devaient de toute façon passer l'après-midi à chercher un nouveau batteur. Ken avait déjà des contacts sur place et de ce fait leur leader avait bon espoir de dénicher rapidement un quatrième membre pour L'Arc~en~Ciel. Dès que la porte de l'appartement se fut refermée sur eux, le chanteur esquissa un sourire de remerciement à l'adresse de l'occidentale qui écarta sa gratitude d'un geste de la main.

« T'sais quoi ? J'ai une super idée pour t'aider à l'oublier, dit-elle soudainement en récupérant ses affaires pour s'en aller, elle aussi.

—Je ne veux pas l'oublier mais comprendre, c'est tout, rétorqua trop sèchement le jeune homme.

—Comprendre quoi ? s'étonna l'étrangère alors qu'ils sortaient sur le palier.

—Et bien toi par exemple. Tu nous as suivis à Tokyo alors que tu es juste notre amie, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant Misaki a refusé elle, alors qu'elle était censée être amoureuse de moi.

—Donc selon toi, si un ami te suit, a fortiori un amoureux doit encore plus te suivre ? l'interrogea la plus jeune.

—C'est logique non ?

—Je sais pas… L'amour serait un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié ? »

L'ainé prit quelques minutes pour y réfléchir, quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils gagnèrent la rue et arpentèrent les trottoirs bondés de la capitale vers une destination qui lui était inconnue, et il se plaignit finalement :

« C'est trop dure comme question !

—On peut pas comparer l'incomparable, voilà tout. L'amour n'empêche pas la lâcheté. Misaki a été lâche et je ne dis pas ça pour la critiquer, c'est juste un constat. Ça demande du courage de changer de ville, de changer de vie même pour être avec quelqu'un qu'on prétend aimer. Moi je suis venue parce que j'ai l'habitude de tout quitter pour m'installer à l'autre bout du monde. C'est un apprentissage de se détacher du matériel pour se consacrer à l'essentiel. Se détacher de sa maison, de son petit train-train quotidien pour se rendre compte que le plus important c'est d'être en vie. Et cette vie on a la chance de pouvoir la partager avec d'autres, alors il faut en profiter. »

Hideto la fixa de longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, ce dont elle finit bien sûr par s'apercevoir et elle murmura, presque gênée :

« Enfin c'est que mon point de vue, hein…

—T'as presque l'air intelligente quand tu parles comme ça, se moqua son complice, pourtant réellement impressionné.

—Je t'emmerde » répliqua Lynn.

Peu décidée à marcher, la demoiselle héla un taxi et indiqua au chauffeur une adresse située dans un quartier nettement plus huppé que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sûr que comparé à Hyde, elle avait les moyens de s'offrir largement mieux qu'un petit studio avec à peine de quoi accueillir dignement ses amis. Il avait chipoté sur l'emplacement du canapé mais honnêtement c'était bien le seul caprice qu'il pouvait se permettre vu l'espace dont il disposait. Il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre cependant puisque le simple fait d'être installés à Tokyo leur assurerait –à lui et au reste du groupe- de percer sans doute beaucoup plus facilement que s'ils étaient à des centaines de kilomètres.

La française avait proposé de payer leurs loyers jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le faire eux-mêmes, et malgré les protestations initiales de ses complices ces derniers avaient fini par accepter, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix au fond. Ils devaient tout faire pour réussir, quitte à s'endetter dans un premier temps. Mais l'idée d'emprunter de l'argent à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mettait le chanteur particulièrement mal à l'aise, car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, toute cette fortune qui leur était généreusement prêtée n'appartenait pas à la violette mais à son riche papa. Celui-ci savait-il même ce que sa fille faisait de ses finances ?

Tout à ses réflexions, le jeune homme ne se rendit compte de leur arrivée qu'une fois devant la porte de l'immeuble et il suivit son amie à l'intérieur dans un état second, les yeux ébahis par tant de luxe. Le carrelage du hall était si propre qu'il pouvait presque y admirer son reflet, sans parler de l'ascenseur qui à peu de choses près devait bien faire la même taille que son pauvre studio. Autant dire qu'il se sentait légèrement minable, carrément étranger à cet univers princier, élitiste et privilégié qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter. Bien sûr la jeune occidentale n'était absolument pas perturbée par tout ce faste et elle le fit entrer en lui signifiant de faire comme chez lui, comme si c'était décemment possible. Il détailla attentivement les lieux et fit ce simple constat : blanc et plastifié.

« On dirait que tu vis dans un hôpital, remarqua-t-il.

—C'est bien pour ça qu't'es là, mon chat » lui apprit l'étrangère en lui lançant un sac de sport.

Il l'ouvrit prestement, curieux, et dévoila son contenu, à savoir une multitude de bombes de peinture d'une multitude de couleurs.

« Éclate-toi, moi je prends ce mur-là, sourit la jeune femme en s'emparant d'un tube bleu.

—Et je fais c'que j'veux ? s'enquit le brun, surpris.

—Bah oui, sinon où est l'intérêt ? s'amusa-t-elle. Par contre laisse la colonne tranquille, j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais faire dessus.

—T'as l'autorisation du proprio ? se méfia-t-il, connaissant bien le goût du risque de Lynn.

—C'est moi le proprio » se vanta la demoiselle en entamant son œuvre.

Il l'observa un instant s'activer sur l'immense surface de plâtre avant de se tourner vers celle mise à sa disposition, l'évaluant rapidement, son regard slalomant entre ça et le sac encore grand ouvert à ses pieds.

« Lylou ?

—Mmh ?

—Il fait quoi ton père dans la vie ? »

Pendant un instant on entendit plus que le « pchit » de Hideto qui décorait sa paroi, tournant le dos à son amie.

« Il est dirigeant d'une entreprise. Pourquoi ?

—Et ta mère ? Tu n'en parles jamais, poursuivit-il d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas trop insistant, conscient qu'il pouvait facilement l'effrayer.

—Ça gâcherait ma journée d'aborder ce sujet, rétorqua froidement la française.

—Bon… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à l'avenir ? s'enquit l'ainé.

—Styliste, tu le sais bien.

—Oui mais tu ne vas pas y arriver en claquant des doigts. Et pour l'instant je ne te vois pas te bouger pour accomplir quoi que ce soit. Tu flânes, tu dessines mais tu ne crées rien de concret.

—J'attends le bon moment pour entrer en scène, voilà tout, répliqua la plus jeune d'un ton qui commençait à se faire énervé. Bientôt je retournerai en France et-

—Quoi ? »

Le duo fit volte-face dans une synchronisation parfaite, l'un scotché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, l'autre surprise par le bruit de la bombe qui s'était écrasée au sol alors que son propriétaire la laissait échapper. Hyde eut peur d'avoir mal compris mais devant le regard incrédule de Lynn il dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle pensait bien ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oui elle avait un rêve, oui elle comptait bien le réaliser, mais pas ici, pas avec eux. Elle qui était sans arrêt en train de les pousser, de les encourager pour que le groupe progresse et face un jour sa percée flamboyante, elle prétendait n'avoir aucunement besoin de leur soutien. Elle allait réussir seule et sans l'aide de personne, comme d'habitude.

« Et nous alors ? On compte pour du beurre c'est ça ? Tu vas nous laisser tomber pour faire ta star à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ? Je suis quoi au juste ? Un passe-temps ? On fait sa difficile puis on se laisse approcher et quand tout va enfin pour le mieux on se casse sans rien dire ?! C'est ça ta manière de fonctionner ?! C'est ça le vrai toi ?! La gamine narcissique à laquelle on a tout offert et qui se débarrasse des gens comme d'un jouet trop usé ?! »

Le chanteur ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était passé du « nous » au « je », car après tout c'était d'abord à lui qu'il pensait à cet instant précis, au fait que si elle regagnait son pays natal il ne reverrait sans doute pas la violette avant des années, et qui sait si elle daignerait revenir d'ailleurs. Stupéfiée par la colère du petit chanteur, celle-ci ne put qu'ouvrir et refermer bêtement la bouche tandis qu'il traversait l'appartement telle une tornade en furie.

« Si c'est ça, ton putain de palais tu le décores toute seule ! »


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Tokyo – Juillet 1992

Une silhouette claudiquait furieusement le long du trottoir sous le regard curieux des promeneurs qui murmuraient parfois sur son passage, se demandant ce que cet intrus venait faire dans un quartier qui n'était visiblement pas le sien. L'intrus en question les ignora tant bien que mal, baissant les yeux et grimaçant de douleur en portant une main à ses côtes, comme si ce simple contact allait suffire à atténuer la souffrance qui le fusillait de l'intérieur. Inutile de préciser que finir dans un tel état n'était assurément pas son programme de la soirée, et le goût du sang laissait une saveur amère sur sa langue alors que sa lèvre fendue se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Sûr qu'il se serait bien passé de cette mise à tabac qui avait surtout résulté de la frustration de ses agresseurs à ne rien trouver d'intéressant dans son portefeuille. Pardon d'être fauché, sincèrement.

Essoufflé, Hyde s'appuya lourdement contre la façade d'un immeuble et pressa le doigt sur l'un des boutons de l'interphone, priant pour que celle chez qui il venait se réfugier soit là et accepte de lui ouvrir. Il n'avait pas les clefs de son nouvel appartement, et quand bien même il les aurait eu il ne se serait pas permis de les utiliser, pas après leur dispute où il avait parlé sans réfléchir et avait par la suite regretté chacun de ses mots. Il comptait s'excuser évidemment et c'était pour cela qu'il était sorti de chez lui ce soir, chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas faite s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsque Lynn lui ouvrit après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le chanteur poussa un soupir de soulagement et voulut accélérer le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur, idée qu'il abandonna bien vite alors que son corps malmené criait son mécontentement. Il se traina sur le palier tout comme il s'était trainé tout le long du trajet et frappa finalement à la porte qui s'écarta légèrement sous la pression, le surprenant quelque peu alors qu'il entrait et refermait derrière lui, faisant face au couloir désert de l'entrée. Il s'avança dans le salon vivement éclairé où sa jeune amie peignait tout en fredonnant légèrement, lui tournant le dos.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » s'enquit-elle finalement en appliquant doucement son pinceau sur la toile.

Hideto resta silencieux un instant, étonné qu'elle n'ait pas employé ce ton froid qu'elle adoptait toujours lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Elle était trop calme, c'était encore plus effrayant.

« Je suis venu m'excuser, articula-t-il péniblement, la respiration rendue difficile par la douleur lancinante qui irradiait son torse.

—De quoi au juste ? Tu as dit ce que tu pensais, Hyde. Si moi-même je devais m'excuser à chaque fois que ça m'arrive, je passerais ma vie à ça.

—Mais je t'ai blessée… murmura le L'Arc~en~Ciel, s'asseyant à moitié sur le rebord du canapé.

—Et comme on dit chez moi, y a que la vérité qui blesse. » statua calmement la française en reposant son instrument.

Elle pivota sur son tabouret et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant enfin dans quel pitoyable état se trouvait le jeune homme, se précipitant vers lui en encadrant son visage dans ses mains. La fraicheur de sa peau fit tressaillir celui dont les blessures brûlaient les joues, et son amie le bombarda de questions d'une voix rongée par l'inquiétude :

« Bon sang mais tu t'es battu ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu saignes beaucoup ? »

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, la jeune étrangère écartait déjà les pans de sa veste comme pour vérifier qu'aucune tâche de sang ne maculait le t-shirt du brun. Moyennement rassurée, elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se mit à fouiller dans tous ses placards tandis qu'il se laissait glisser à même le sol, le dos contre la baignoire. Et alors qu'elle peinait à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, la demoiselle se mit à pester dans sa langue maternelle, si bien que Hyde n'y comprit pas grand chose sinon qu'elle était énervée :

« **Je suis venu m'excuser…** marmonna-t-elle en reprenant les paroles du musicien. **Y avait pas plus urgent, non ?** **Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, franchement… »**

Elle poussa un petit cri victorieux en mettant la main sur le désinfectant et le petit nez du chanteur se plissa imperceptiblement lorsque l'odeur d'alcool lui parvint, appréhendant déjà les horribles picotements qui l'accompagnaient immanquablement. Déposant délicatement le produit sur un bout de coton, la violette s'approcha et s'attaqua directement à son front qui peu de temps auparavant avait heurté de plein fouet le bitume qui recouvrait l'une des ruelles par laquelle il était passé. L'ainé serra les dents et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose pour oublier cette horrible sensation qui attaquait régulièrement ses plaies. Seulement son regard se porta rapidement sur la chose la plus proche, en l'occurrence Lynn dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et qui se mordillait les lèvres sous la concentration.

Gêné, Hideto préféra détourner les yeux pour étudier avec attention… cette bouteille de shampoing, tiens, dont l'emballage en plastique transparent dévoilait un liquide vert translucide. Sans parabène, pour cheveux teints, et il aurait sans doute pu continuer ainsi en lisant les minuscules écritures décrivant les composants du produit si l'occidentale ne s'était pas attaquée à sa lèvre, provoquant un gémissement de douleur.

« J'ai bientôt fini » le rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

Et presque comme par réflexe, le L'Arc~en~Ciel ne put que la détailler à nouveau, peu habitué à la voir aussi douce et attentionnée. La française ne lui avait jamais vraiment parut délicate, sauf parfois lorsqu'elle dessinait en pensant que personne ne l'observait. Dans ces moments-là son regard noir perdait un peu de sa dureté et elle esquissait de légers sourires, portée par sa passion. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait ainsi avec quelqu'un, lui dans le cas présent, ce qui était d'autant plus étrange qu'il ne pensait pas… et bien, faire partie des personnes dont elle voulait prendre soin. Il incluait sans hésitation Tetsu et Ken dans cette catégorie mais lui, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait plus de mal. Peut-être parce qu'il se reprochait toujours ses paroles pleines de rancœur qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir, osa-t-il remarquer alors qu'elle terminait ses soins médicaux.

—Ça a été le cas les premiers jours, à vrai dire, commença la jeune étrangère en s'asseyant en tailleurs face à lui. Mais j'ai bien été obligée de te donner raison sur quelques détails… Après tout je vais vraiment vous laisser tomber pour faire ma star à l'autre bout du monde, oui je suis une gamine narcissique et oui, désolée, c'est ma manière de fonctionner. Je n'en connais pas d'autres pour l'instant parce que vous êtes mes premiers vrais amis, les premières personnes que je suis susceptible de blesser.

—Tu n'avais pas d'amis en France ? fit Hyde, intrigué.

—J'ai pas le meilleur caractère du monde, t'es bien placé pour le savoir, plaisanta la plus jeune.

—Sérieusement…

—Sérieusement je pensais que j'en avais. Mais j'étais trop naïve il faut croire, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire amer. Un jour j'ai découvert que ma vie jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'une énorme mascarade, alors je suis partie. »

Lynn n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans son récit qui mine de rien devait peser pas mal sur ses frêles épaules, et son regard se perdit au loin quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de se rappeler de choses désagréables avant de se secouer brusquement et de sauter sur ses pieds. Elle tendit une main au chanteur qui la saisit presque aussitôt, forçant pour se relever alors même que ses côtes lui hurlaient de tout stopper maintenant. Cela dut d'ailleurs se voir à son expression qu'il souffrait encore puisque la demoiselle posa une main sur sa taille et appuya légèrement, juste assez pour lui faire pousser un gémissement ridiculement aigu.

« Je serai quand même plus rassurée si t'allais à l'hôpital, conclut-elle.

—C'est pas ton style de t'inquiéter pour les autres, souffla le jeune homme en regagnant le salon.

—Juste que je serai embêtée au moment de me débarrasser de ton cadavre, sourit malicieusement la violette.

—J'me disais aussi… » marmonna Hideto.

Et tandis que son amie s'éloignait vers la cuisine histoire de dégoter quelques bières et de leur faire cuire une pizza –lorsqu'on ne sait pas cuisiner l'éventail de choix se trouve toujours considérablement réduit, que voulez-vous…-, il prit le temps d'examiner un peu la pièce qu'il avait quitté en trombe à peu près une semaine auparavant. Tous les murs étaient désormais peints au goût de la jeune femme, tous sauf un qui attendait qu'on daigne finir le travail qui y avait été entamé. Le brun fut touché que l'occidentale n'ait pas effacé son début d'œuvre sous le coup de la colère. Elle avait tout gardé tel quel. C'était agréable venant de quelqu'un qui semblait ne porter d'importance à rien ou presque.

Poursuivant son inspection des lieux depuis le sofa, il remarqua enfin la toile que peignait la française un peu plus tôt et à laquelle il n'avait pas franchement fait attention jusqu'ici. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire ce constat : magnifique. Comme toujours la demoiselle avait accompli un ouvrage soigné et plein d'un réalisme étonnant, d'autant plus que les mouvements de l'eau avaient dû être compliqués à reproduire alors même qu'un immense bâtiment aux fenêtres éclairées se reflétait dedans. Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« C'est quoi au juste ce tableau ?

—C'est ma maison. Ou plutôt le reflet de ma maison dans une fontaine. J'ai passé tellement de temps assise sur le rebord à l'admirer que je m'en souviendrais probablement toute ma vie, lui apprit-elle en revenant vers lui, des assiettes chaudes dans les mains.

—Je croyais que la peinture c'était pas ce que tu préférais » nota l'ainé en mangeant distraitement.

Lynn haussa les épaules pour signifier que cela importait peu au final, et ils mangèrent en silence durant de longues minutes, l'un évitant de trop faire fonctionner sa mâchoire endommagée tandis que l'autre semblait réfléchir profondément, les yeux perdus dans le paysage urbain illuminé de toute part.

« Tu t'es fait agressé près de chez toi, Hyde ? s'enquit-elle, la tête posée sur sa main, le regard fixé aux gratte-ciels qui s'élevaient derrière la baie vitrée.

—À deux rues à peine. Pourquoi ?

—Va falloir te trouver un appart dans un quartier un peu moins craignos… fit-elle pensivement.

—Oh la je t'arrête tout de suite ! s'exclama le L'Arc~en~Ciel. C'est toi qui paies la plus grosse partie de mon loyer pour l'instant et si-

—Tu estimes ta vie au prix d'un loyer ? répliqua froidement l'étrangère. Qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé si un de ces mecs avait eu un couteau ? Tu t'es posée la question au moins ? »

Heureusement pour le chanteur, le téléphone sonna juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour le déchiqueter tant elle semblait excédée à cet instant précis. Elle décrocha prestement et après un bref allo plein de mauvaise humeur, son visage se détendit et elle se mit à discuter activement dans sa langue maternelle. Son ami allait en profiter pour s'éclipser discrètement mais elle le retint par le bras et lui désigna d'un petit signe de tête une des portes adjacentes, celle de la chambre d'amis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle claqua furieusement des doigts, l'index pointé vers la pièce réservée aux invités, et il partit s'y enfermer en trainant les pieds, comme si c'était la pire punition qui soit.

Cependant au fond il fallait bien avouer qu'il était rassuré de dormir là cette nuit. Il avait presque osé espérer qu'elle le lui proposerait et finalement elle l'y obligeait même, ainsi il n'aurait pas à refaire le chemin incertain jusqu'à son studio. Et alors qu'il s'allongeait paresseusement sur le matelas ultra moelleux, il écouta les bribes de conversation qu'il percevait vaguement de l'autre côté de la cloison, notant qu'elle ne riait pas beaucoup. Il distinguait de nombreux soupirs qu'elle laissait échapper avec lassitude et un brin de résignation, comme si elle avait hâte que cette discussion se termine.

Épuisé, le jeune homme sentit peu à peu le sommeil le gagner et ses yeux cessèrent de fixer la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la chambre pour se fermer doucement.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Tokyo – Juillet 1992

« Allez ! Debout grosse limace ! »

Hideto râla sans pour autant faire mine de bouger, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à sa colocataire qui voyait l'heure tourner et se désespérait d'arriver à temps à leur rendez-vous vu la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve. Il était relativement rare qu'il la contrarie, chose étonnante pour quiconque connaissait Lynn et sa patience plus que limitée, même s'il arrivait encore au petit chanteur de se montrer trop bavard dans les moments où elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle pensait qu'elle l'aurait mis à la porte au bout de quelques jours et pourtant voilà presque trois semaines qu'ils cohabitaient plus ou moins paisiblement, c'était même plutôt agréable parfois. La française n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir supporter quelqu'un aussi longtemps, elle qui avait toujours vécu seule ou presque lorsque son père n'était pas là, autant dire souvent.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial cependant et le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte des efforts qu'elle avait pu fournir jusqu'ici. Depuis le matin elle restait souriante, aimable –du moins elle essayait-, et voilà qu'au moment de l'apothéose, Hyde lui résistait et se comportait comme un gamin capricieux. Seulement pas de chance pour lui, elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

« À trois je te chatouille, le menaça-t-elle finalement.

—Mais on est déjà sorti toute la journée, je suis mort moi ! protesta le brun en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

—Mais t'as pas encore vu ma surprise ! répliqua l'occidentale d'un ton boudeur.

—J'suis fatiguéééé… fit-il en trainant volontairement la voix.

—Y en a pas pour longteeemmmps » l'imita la violette.

S'ensuivit un bref duel de regards durant lequel leurs yeux noirs s'affrontèrent avec acharnement avant que l'ainé ne soupire pour la faire céder :

« Lylou…

—J'peux pas te laisser comme ça sans te donner mon cadeau, s'indigna l'étrangère. C'est ton anniversaire, c'est important non ?

—Mais c'est absolument pas mon anniversaire ! la détrompa Hyde.

—Disons que c'est pour fêter notre rencontre dans ce cas » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le chanteur afficha un air surpris et elle s'empressa de détourner le regard. Oui elle s'en souvenait, et alors ?

« C'est quand le tien, d'anniversaire ? s'enquit-il soudain.

—T'as pas besoin de le savoir, se refroidit-elle.

—Si tu me fais un cadeau il faudra que je t'en fasse un aussi. La base, statua le musicien avec un petit sourire fier de lui.

—Alors admettons que mon cadeau serait que tu acceptes de recevoir le mien » minauda la jeune femme d'un air angélique.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle abusait peut-être un peu, après tout ils avaient passé la journée à gambader à travers la ville en compagnie des autres membres de L'Arc~en~Ciel pour dévaliser les boutiques. Seulement il était hors de question qu'elle monnaie une information aussi spéciale la concernant dans le seul but de le trainer dehors, elle était certes prête à faire quelques sacrifices mais pas celui-là. Voilà déjà plusieurs années qu'elle ne célébrait plus le jour où elle était née, non pas qu'elle soit mécontente d'être arrivée sur cette terre, seulement que le souvenir d'un de ces anniversaires demeurait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme étant l'un des pires jours de sa vie. Rien que prononcer silencieusement cette date dans sa tête provoquait chez elle de violentes crises d'angoisse. Tetsu savait tout de ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là et il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être présent à ses côtés pour lui changer les idées à l'approche de la date fatidique. Lynn ne voulait pas qu'on se réjouisse pour elle un jour tel que celui-ci, elle ne voulait pas de cadeau, elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'oublier.

Le chanteur hésita quelques secondes, se demandant intérieurement si ce marché était bien équitable, puis il esquissa une moue enthousiaste en se redressant vivement pour prendre sagement la direction de la sortie. Son amie poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et lui emprunta le pas, se couvrant très légèrement pour se préparer à la température relativement élevée qui les assaillirait une fois dans la rue. L'endroit où elle avait tant insisté pour emmener son colocataire n'était pas très loin de leur quartier et c'était sans doute mieux au vu des bâillements peu discrets qu'il laissait échapper parfois. Ils firent une bonne partie du chemin en silence, trop ramollis par la chaleur pour parler, et la française crut bien qu'elle avait évité les inéluctables questions du brun mais c'était sans compter sur son incurable curiosité :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on te souhaite ton anniversaire ? l'interrogea celui-ci alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi ? rétorqua aussitôt la plus jeune.

—Pourquoi pas ? » s'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle leva les yeux au ciel et remercia ce dernier lorsqu'elle aperçut Ken et Tetsu qui patientaient devant le bar où elle leur avait demandé de les retrouver. La petite bande d'amis rentra bien vite se rafraichir à l'intérieur –à l'aide d'une bonne bière pour commencer-, et n'ayant pas forcément grand chose de nouveau à se dire depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, c'est-à-dire quelques heures auparavant, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la violette pour l'interroger du regard.

« Tu peux peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi on est là, non ? lança gentiment le bassiste en sirotant sa boisson alcoolisée.

—Et bien vous ne devriez pas tarder à le savoir, lui apprit-elle après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au fond de la salle. Mais Hyde je dois d'abord te prévenir, ton cadeau est plus pour tout le groupe que réellement pour toi tout seul.

—Ça m'intrigue de plus en plus » avoua le petit chanteur.

Cependant le bruit amplifié d'une main tapotant un micro vint interrompre leur petite discussion et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la modeste estrade installée dans le fond du bar, estrade où s'étaient regroupés plusieurs musiciens dont le leader annonçait d'ailleurs la première chanson. La performance en elle-même fut tout à fait correcte, chaque membre s'investissant avec passion dans ce qu'il faisait, et Lynn crut même apercevoir une lueur de jalousie dans le regard de Tetsu alors qu'il les observait depuis sa place. Quant à Ken, il lui jetait parfois de brefs coups d'œil histoire d'évaluer si le fameux cadeau était bien ce qu'il pensait, mais la française prenait soin d'afficher un sourire plein d'innocence –ce qui en soi la rendait d'autant plus suspecte. Hyde, lui, écoutait attentivement, un air naïf peint sur le visage, naïveté qui réussirait toujours à épater la jeune femme tant elle lui était étrangère.

Elle l'avait remarquée la première fois qu'il était venu lui parler dans ce café qu'elle s'amusait à repeindre, et elle avait été surprise qu'il veuille sympathiser alors qu'il ne savait rien de plus que son nom. Pas qu'on ne l'ait jamais approchée pour devenir son ami, mais il ne l'avait pas fait par hypocrisie comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre japonais dont le sport national semblait être d'avoir un carnet d'adresse aussi bien rempli que possible. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie, même si cela elle avait mis du temps à l'intégrer.

Alors aujourd'hui elle voulait faire son possible pour le remercier mais sans le lui dire explicitement, elle avait horreur de donner l'impression d'avoir une quelconque dette à rembourser ou quelque chose du genre. La française avait donc choisi de l'aider à grimper une petite marche pour atteindre son rêve, comme elle l'avait déjà fait et comme elle le referait si nécessaire. Aussi, lorsque le concert prit fin et que les musiciens quittèrent un à un la petite scène, Lynn se redressa sur sa chaise et appela l'un d'entre eux en agitant le bras pour attirer son attention parmi la foule.

« Sakura-chan ! »

Le jeune homme aux allures de camionneur fouilla un instant la salle des yeux avant de la repérer et de lui rendre son salut. Il s'empara de la bière que lui tendait le barman et laissa ses collègues derrière lui pour s'approcher de la table des L'Arc~en~Ciel et de l'occidentale qui savourait les coups d'œil surpris de ses complices, qui ne comprenaient ou plutôt avaient peur de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Le batteur s'arrêta finalement devant eux et la demoiselle fit rapidement les présentations, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres :

« Voici les amis dont je t'ai parlé : Ken, Tetsuya et Hyde, fit-elle en les désignant tour à tour. Les gars, Sakura-chan, batteur sans attache, du moins pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

—Assieds-toi avec nous. » l'invita immédiatement le bassiste.

Et tandis que le leader entamait expressément un interrogatoire approfondi sur la passion commune qui les réunissait ici ce soir, le chanteur se pencha vers la violette pour lui chuchoter, complètement déconcerté :

« Tu nous as cherché un batteur toute seule ?

—Pas vraiment en fait… lui apprit la jeune femme, légèrement amusée. Y a quelques jours je suis passée devant son immeuble et j'ai vu l'annonce placardée à la porte disant qu'il cherchait un coloc'. L'appart est bien d'ailleurs, mais il faudra que tu le visites toi-même, évidemment.

—Merci, souffla-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne, touché.

—De rien, mais évite de faire ça, se refroidit-elle en fixant les doigts du jeune homme qui enserraient les siens.

—Désolé » s'excusa-t-il en rompant le contact, gêné.

Le reste de la soirée passa à une vitesse folle, les quatre musiciens débattant vivement de ce qu'ils feraient si Sakura acceptait de rejoindre le groupe, car bien sûr c'était là tout le but de l'opération. Ce que Lynn avait tout de suite apprécié chez le batteur était que celui-ci ne semblait pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour un rien, il suivait son instinct et faisait ce qui lui plaisait sans trop se poser de questions. Il lui avait d'abord fait un peu peur, il faut l'avouer, avec ce visage fermé qu'il affichait en permanence, ce regard sombre qui vous fusillait littéralement dès qu'il se posait sur vous. Cependant ils s'étaient revus une seconde fois pour organiser ce rendez-vous surprise et la première impression avait laissé place à une autre beaucoup plus nuancée. Le brun souriait volontiers lorsque l'occasion se présentait, pas le genre de banane que pouvait adopter Tetsu mais de petits sourires discrets, rassurants.

L'étrangère avait pour la toute première fois eut la sensation de rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui pouvait sembler assez asocial au premier abord mais qui en réalité prenait uniquement la peine de s'attacher aux gens qu'ils jugeaient digne d'intérêt. Il n'avait à aucun moment été choqué par la franchise et les remarques parfois plutôt crues qu'elle avait pu prononcer lors de leur conversation, alors qu'elle lui présentait en long, en large et en travers le projet de ses trois amis. Au contraire, il s'était même réjoui qu'on lui propose enfin quelque chose de sérieux et qui tenait la route, ne s'offusquant pas du fait que la demoiselle qu'il connaissait à peine le menace déjà des pires atrocités s'il osait mettre à mal le rêve des L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Elle fut ravie de constater à la sortie du bar que ses complices semblent aussi convaincus qu'elle, même s'il restait à passer la fameuse période d'essai, mais Lynn ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour ça, elle était certaine d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Le leader l'était apparemment tout autant puisqu'il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer dès que Sakura leur tourna le dos pour gagner sa voiture après les avoir salués. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle se laissa faire, et ce fut à son tour d'être prise de court lorsque le roux lança soudainement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie :

« Et si on dormait tous chez Lylou-chat pour une fois ? Je la vois presque plus depuis que tu l'accapares sans arrêt » se plaignit-il avec un regard insistant en direction de Hyde.

Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Ken claqua des doigts, affichant la tête de celui qui vient de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, et il commença tout doucement à entrainer le petit chanteur par le bras vers leur destination commune. Désormais un peu en retrait, la plus jeune fronça les sourcils, intriguée par ce revirement de situation alors qu'elle sentait à son tour une main attraper son poignet pour l'attirer un peu plus loin.

« Je connais le chemin tu sais, fit-elle remarquer après avoir vainement tenté de se dégager.

—Je n'aimerais pas te perdre, répondit calmement Tet-chan.

—Bon sang, arrête avec ta guimauve ou je crois que je vais gerber, grimaça la française.

—Évite, cette soirée était plutôt bien jusqu'ici, plaisanta-t-il.

—T'inquiète, j'aurais la décence de faire ça dans le caniveau, le rassura-t-elle.

—Ah tout de suite ça change tout. » rit son ami.

Le quatuor ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'appartement de l'artiste et le taux de fatigue –et d'alcool- étant déjà suffisamment élevé chez la majorité d'entre eux, ils se mirent rapidement d'accord sur la répartition des chambres. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'après un passage rituel par la salle de bain, l'occidentale se retrouva à partager son lit avec un Tetsuya qui au vu de la manière dont il gigotait, était loin d'être épuisé, sans doute encore trop réjoui de leur récente rencontre avec ce batteur qu'elle avait dégoté par le plus pur hasard. Cela tombait bien en un sens puisqu'elle non plus n'était pas particulièrement exténuée par sa journée, et une conversation avec le bassiste lui assurerait au moins d'éviter de penser. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, maintenant qu'elle était allongée dans le noir et le silence le plus complet. Penser.

« Tu dors ? s'enquit bientôt l'ainé qui n'avait jamais su retenir sa langue très longtemps.

—Je viens à peine de poser la tête sur l'oreiller, remarqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

—Sait-on jamais…

—J'espère que ma petite surprise t'a plus en tout cas, reprit-elle en se tournant pour être face à lui.

—Évidemment, acquiesça-t-il très sérieusement. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas avec Sakura-kun, et j'espère que ça marchera hein… je voulais quand même te remercier de te démener autant pour le groupe… et pour moi.

—C'est moi qui te remercie Tet-chan, souffla-t-elle timidement, peu habituée à ce genre de démonstrations d'affection. Merci de toujours être là pour moi et de me changer les idées… en particulier un jour comme celui-ci. »

Elle l'entendit remuer et sentit la couette glisser légèrement de son épaule alors qu'il posait délicatement la main sur sa joue, et même si elle ne pouvait parfaitement le voir elle devinait son sourire à travers l'obscurité, ce sourire tendre qu'il avait toujours eu avec elle. Remisant temporairement sa fierté et profitant accessoirement du fait qu'il n'y avait ici pas d'autres témoins qu'eux deux, elle se faufila sous les draps pour se blottir contre lui, appuyant son front contre son torse et fermant les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Il glissa un bras sous sa nuque et passa négligemment l'autre autour de sa taille, pas assez fou pour refuser un câlin qu'il n'était –pour une fois- pas le seul à réclamer.

« Tu y penses là ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de vide.

—Bien sûr. Alors ne me lâche pas tout de suite, lui intima la violette en le serrant un peu plus fort.

—Tu admettras tout de même que tu t'es amusée aujourd'hui.

—Oui…

—Cette date n'est donc pas maudite, ajouta-t-il prudemment.

—Non… »

Ce que disait Tetsu allait à l'encontre de ses convictions et pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle était d'accord avec lui. Les heures s'étaient enchainées et elle était parvenue à les surmonter les unes après les autres, sans que des souvenirs désagréables ne viennent tout gâcher. Et même maintenant que ces images déplaisantes ressurgissaient dans son esprit, elle ne les trouvait plus aussi effrayantes qu'auparavant, plus aussi éprouvantes. Certes il subsistait une part au fond d'elle qui en souffrait encore, mais cette souffrance était atténuée par une haute dose de bonheur accumulée depuis le matin, et même bien avant si on regardait bien. Ses amis, ses _vrais_ amis lui avaient petit à petit donné la force d'affronter son passé sans s'effondrer. Aux visages haineux de ceux qui l'avaient trahi s'opposait désormais ceux souriants des L'Arc~en~Ciel et elle songea qu'elle avait de la chance. De la chance d'avoir su trouver des gens pour qui elle comptait réellement et qui se fichait éperdument de la fortune de son père.

Pour un peu, Lynn se sentait quasiment prête à tout révéler à Hyde à ce propos. Elle était d'ailleurs sidérée qu'il ne l'ait pas encore compris mais d'un côté cela montrait bien à quel point il s'en fichait, de qui elle tenait ses yeux noirs ou même son sens inné de la répartie. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui c'était qu'il appréciait chacune de ces petites choses, inutile de chercher plus loin. Cependant elle ne lui avouerait pas tout de suite, elle voulait attendre que le groupe soit suffisamment stable et qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Il s'était mis en tête tout seul que maintenant que les choses commençaient à sérieusement marcher pour eux, il devait à tout prix être plus productif au niveau de l'écriture. Si elle décidait de lui raconter son histoire en long et en large alors qu'il était déjà dans une période de stress important, il serait capable de se mettre à angoisser pour elle aussi, et ça elle préférait l'éviter. Elle était assez forte pour supporter sa propre angoisse, mais pas celle des autres.

« Je peux te dire un truc ? murmura soudain le roux que le sommeil menaçait sérieusement.

—Tu vas le dire de toute façon, répliqua la française.

—Ça va peut-être t'énerver, avança-t-il craintivement.

—Tu dis souvent des choses qui m'énervent » fit-elle avant de bailler.

Le musicien hésita encore quelques secondes avant de lui souhaiter d'une voix adorable :

« Joyeux anniversaire. »


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Araihama - Août 1992

L'eau brillait sous le soleil aveuglant, s'écrasant sur la plage en langues d'écume avides du moindre grain de sable, du moindre galet qu'elle dévorait avec une faim insatiable. Les baigneurs s'y trempaient sans y faire attention, nageant dans cet immense bain salé, s'arrosant avec insouciance pour se rafraichir et échapper à la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'août. Lynn ne faisait pas exception à la règle et elle enfouit sa tête sous la surface, émergeant brusquement lorsque ses poumons réclamèrent leur dose d'oxygène. Mais à peine son inspiration prise, elle sentit deux mains l'attraper par la taille et la soulever bien haut pour la balancer un peu plus loin dans un grand splash. Crachotant furieusement, elle se frotta les yeux pour en évacuer le sel et les rouvrit sur un Ken qui se fendait joyeusement la poire, fier de sa blague digne d'un gamin de trois ans.

La plus jeune hésita une seconde, se demandant si elle devait se donner ou non la peine de se venger, puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Hyde abrité sous son parasol. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient là et il ne s'était pas baigné une seule fois, de même que Sakura d'ailleurs. Cependant elle comprit rapidement à son air malicieux que le guitariste ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin dans ses conneries et qu'elle allait devoir agir pour avoir la paix. Alors qu'il commençait à nager innocemment dans sa direction, la française aperçut du coin de l'œil le cadavre de Tetsu qui flottait mollement tout près d'eux, et elle geignit d'une voix enfantine :

« Tet-chaaaan ! Ken il m'embête ! »

Ni une ni deux, le bassiste se redressa pour se jeter sur son vieil ami et, félicitant mentalement son brave petit chien de garde, la demoiselle s'éloigna discrètement pour regagner la rive. Ses empruntes tracèrent un long sillon dans le sable chaud jusqu'à la serviette du petit chanteur sur laquelle elle s'installa, posant sa main glacée par l'eau sur sa nuque. Il tressaillit et poussa un gémissement ridicule tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière, saisi par le froid.

« Viens te baigner un peu, tu vas cramer » l'encouragea l'occidentale en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait le visage de Hideto.

Ce dernier s'était repenché sur le calepin qu'il gribouillait depuis leur arrivée sur cette petite plage peu fréquentée, griffonnant fébrilement des caractères que son amie avait du mal à déchiffrer comme s'il avait peur de les oublier.

« C'est une chanson ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

—Une tentative du moins… marmonna-t-il d'un air peu satisfait. On a un contrat maintenant, je peux pas me permettre de rien écrire pendant des mois.

—Oui mais ça ne sert à rien de te forcer si tu n'es pas inspiré. Ça fait déjà trois fois que tu rayes cette phrase, commenta-t-elle en louchant sur les ratures peu élégantes qui parcouraient la feuille.

—C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu es tout le temps inspirée, remarqua le jeune homme d'un ton presque vexé.

—Mmh… Non, regarde, je n'ai rien dessiné depuis qu'on est là, contra la violette qui adorait avoir le dernier mot. Alors viens t'amuser avec nous maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en le tirant par le bras avec insistance.

—Je sais pas nager, lui apprit le brun en tentant de se dégager.

—C'est normal, t'es un p'tit poussin » sourit Lynn avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle gazouilla comme une enfant lorsque Hyde consentit enfin à se lever, soupirant avec lassitude, mais au fond elle était persuadée qu'il n'attendait que ça, qu'on vienne le chercher. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois les observer depuis son coin d'ombre mais elle n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention, se disant que si l'envie lui prenait de les rejoindre rien ne l'en empêchait. Cependant elle n'avait pas songé au fait qu'il devait se sentir un peu à l'écart, à débarquer en vacances dans le bungalow d'un inconnu –encore une fois, merci au riche papa-, avec trois énergumènes qui connaissaient les lieux comme leur poche pour y avoir passé de nombreux étés, et un quatrième qui sortait très rarement de sa grotte. En passant la plus jeune donna d'ailleurs un léger coup de pied à Sakura en lui signifiant de ce ton autoritaire teinté de prétention qu'elle maîtrisait si bien :

« Et toi aussi tu bouges, à moins que tu veuilles garder ce teint cadavérique toute ta vie. »

Le batteur ouvrit un œil sur la petite silhouette qui lui faisait face, les mains campées sur les hanches pour bien montrer qu'elle l'emmerderait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, et il se redressa péniblement pour les suivre comme à contrecœur. Contente d'elle, la jeune étrangère fit l'erreur de lui tourner le dos, et elle sentit bientôt un bras la soulever avant qu'elle ne se soit bêtement ballotée sur l'épaule du L'Arc~en~Ciel sous le regard particulièrement amusé du chanteur. Les saligauds, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

* * *

><p>« À demain ! »<p>

Tetsu et Ken saluèrent leurs trois complices et disparurent bientôt en haut des escaliers menant à l'étage et à leurs chambres respectives. Le reste de la bande restée en bas s'interrogea un bref instant du regard avant que Hideto ne propose malicieusement :

« Un p'tit film d'horreur ? »

Le brun à l'air taciturne haussa simplement les épaules et sa jeune voisine mima un frisson en se blottissant contre lui sur le canapé, signifiant bien ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée carrément tordue. Replaçons le contexte, ils étaient seuls dans un modeste bungalow au bord de la plage, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, pas un bruit dehors si ce n'est le léger sifflement du vent et pas une seule habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Honnêtement, la française n'était pas du genre trouillarde mais elle sentait bien qu'une fois dans son lit, toutes lumières éteintes, elle se mettrait automatiquement à entendre des choses qui n'existeraient peut-être que dans son imagination mais qui l'empêcheraient à coup sûr de s'endormir paisiblement. Elle hésitait encore lorsque le film débuta mais dès qu'elle eut commencé à s'intéresser à l'histoire, impossible d'en décrocher.

Elle sursauta deux ou trois fois sous l'œil amusé de Hyde et l'indifférence de Sakura qui, en plein milieu du film, se leva pour annoncer qu'il allait lui aussi rejoindre sa couette. Heureusement il lui restait le chanteur dans les bras duquel elle vint se réfugier alors qu'une scène particulièrement horrible se jouait sur le petit écran, chanteur qui dans ce genre de moment pouvait s'avérer étonnement rassurant, et puis au pire si un dangereux psychopathe se décidait à venir les trucider, il se ferait attaquer le premier et elle aurait ainsi le temps de s'enfuir. Autant dire qu'elle poussa un immense soupir de soulagement au générique de fin, et c'est à peine si elle eut le courage de tendre le bras pour pouvoir éteindre la télé.

« T'as eu peur à ce point-là ? s'étonna le jeune homme dont elle ne voulait toujours pas lâcher le bras.

—Si je pose mes pieds par terre y a une main qui va me les attraper, c'est sûr et certain, affirma-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête, traumatisée.

—Tu veux que je te porte ? proposa-t-il généreusement.

—Tu ferais ça ? » s'émerveilla la violette.

Il se redressa, lui tourna le dos et mit ses mains en arrière, l'encourageant implicitement à se hisser, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. S'il ne l'aidait pas elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller jusqu'à son lit, il aurait fallu affronter le couloir sombre, les craquements du parquet et pire que tout, la fermeture des volets. Qui sait quelle créature pouvait se glisser dans l'ombre tandis qu'elle s'enfermerait dans sa chambre ?

Une fois seule sous sa couverture, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, mais pas forcément pour les raisons qu'elle avait craintes. C'était horrible à dire mais l'une des victimes du film qu'il venait de visionner l'avait interpelée, ou plutôt était-ce sa mort qui l'avait intriguée, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle commença à imaginer une robe. C'était bien la preuve que l'inspiration pouvait venir de n'importe quoi, même des choses à première vue les plus repoussantes. La feuille et les crayons trouvèrent naturellement le chemin de sa main et elle se mit à griffonner, oubliant ses récentes frayeurs et sa fatigue pour se concentrer sur son nouveau projet.

Lynn n'aurait su dire à combien de créations elle en était actuellement mais au vu des tas de papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur le bureau de son appartement, cela devait commencer à faire beaucoup. Pour la plupart elle savait déjà les coloris et les matières qu'elle comptait utiliser, maintenant il fallait juste qu'elle trouve la motivation de se mettre au travail. Seulement elle savait que le jour où elle trouverait enfin cette motivation –ou le jour où son père la rapatrierait de force parce que ça va bien cinq minutes les conneries-, elle savait que ce jour-là elle devrait encore tout laisser derrière elle, et ce ne serait sûrement pas aussi facile que les fois précédentes.

Lorsque l'occidentale releva enfin la tête de sa feuille, de fins rayons de lumière pointait entre les volets et elle poussa un soupir résigné, habituée à perdre la notion du temps. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'elle songeait à s'offrir une montre avec date intégrée, ce qui lui éviterait sans doutes quelques surprises. Toujours était-il qu'elle décida de se lever –à quoi bon s'endormir maintenant ?-, et elle descendit mollement les marches pour se trainer sur la terrasse, sentant le contrecoup de sa nuit blanche émerger peu à peu. Ken était déjà là, affalé sur un transat à fumer sa clope du matin.

« Déjà debout ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant prendre place sur la chaise longue à côté de lui.

—Pas encore couchée plutôt, sourit la plus jeune.

—Ah, l'inspiration a encore frappé, comprit le guitariste.

—Je dormirai sur la plage… » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le duo resta plusieurs minutes à observer la mer, les pieds à quelques mètres seulement des premiers grains de sable, profitant du calme ambiant tant que leur habituelle énergie demeurait en stand-by et que les trois autres n'étaient pas encore éveillés.

« Tu as prévu une date de retour ? s'enquit soudain l'ainé.

—Pourquoi ? Hâte d'être débarrassé de moi ? s'amusa le française.

—Non, simple curiosité, répondit le L'Arc~en~Ciel. Histoire de me préparer à être patient quand il faudra ramasser Tetsu et Hyde à la petite cuillère, ajouta-t-il.

—T'exagères… souffla-t-elle.

—À peine. Tu ne te rends pas bien compte du manque que tu vas laisser derrière toi hein ? Tu es comme le cinquième membre du groupe, avoua Ken en expirant un nouveau nuage de nicotine.

—Je sais, je suis indispensable, fit mine de se vanter la violette.

—Assez, oui, acquiesça très sérieusement son ami. Tu as soutenu Tet-chan et l'as aidé à réaliser son rêve alors que même ses proches ne voulaient pas croire qu'il réussirait. Tu es allée lui dégoter un guitariste qui se rappelle encore douloureusement de tes coups de pieds au cul, tu as même trouvé un batteur… Tu as payé nos loyers le temps qu'on déniche un travail, tout ça alors que rien ne t'y a jamais obligé au fond. Il a été très touché que tu te bouges autant, connaissant ton indifférence prononcée pour le sort des autres.

—À t'entendre on dirait presque que je suis un dieu pour lui, plaisanta Lynn, inexplicablement gênée. Mais moi aussi je lui dois beaucoup, concéda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—Je sais, et je m'en fais un peu pour toi aussi. Après tout je ne serai plus là pour te surveiller quand tu retourneras en France. »

Penser à tout ça avait le don de déprimer la jeune femme et elle aurait bien voulu changer de sujet à cet instant précis, seulement le musicien semblait avoir encore deux ou trois choses à ajouter.

« Quant à Hyde… Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, je suis beaucoup moins proche de lui que vous ne l'êtes, toi et Tetsu, mais tu vas énormément lui manquer, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quand je l'ai rencontré il me faisait l'impression d'être plutôt timide, si on oublie ses performances sur scène, et pourtant c'est lui qui est venu te chercher, lui qui a insisté pour que tu le considères comme un ami…

—Et j'ai de la chance. Il y a vraiment peu de gens qui comptent réellement pour moi, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir inclure Hyde dans ces personnes-là, sourit l'étrangère. Mais ne va pas lui répéter ça ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

—Oh, tu me connais, je serai muet comme une tombe. »

Cependant ce que la demoiselle ignorait et dont Ken avait parfaitement conscience depuis le début, lui, était qu'une petite silhouette dissimulée près de la baie vitrée avait déjà tout capté de leur conversation. Silhouette qui s'éloigna discrètement, ne sachant pas exactement si elle devait se réjouir ou se désoler de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Tokyo - Septembre 1992

Un profond soupir résonna dans le studio, venant s'ajouter au discret crissement des crayons qui parcouraient les feuilles de partitions et aux accords joués de temps à autres par l'un des musiciens. À moitié affalé sur la table, Hideto posa son crayon et observa ses collègues plongés dans leur travail, se demandant comment ils pouvaient restés si concentrés alors que lui ne pensait qu'à une chose : le départ de Lynn. Elle ne l'avait pas encore annoncé officiellement mais elle évoquait le sujet de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers temps, comme pour les y préparer, mais le petit chanteur ne se sentait pas prêt du tout lui ! Avec l'élaboration de leur premier album, le stress de ne pas être dans les délais, l'angoisse que leur musique ne plaise pas, il s'imaginait mal affronter en plus le vide créé par l'absence de son amie.

Bien sûr il avait largement eu le temps de sympathiser avec Tetsu, Ken et Sakura et il les appréciait énormément malgré leurs personnalités très différentes, mais c'était grâce à la française qu'il pouvait se réjouir de faire aujourd'hui partie de L'Arc~en~Ciel et aussi étrange que ce soit, il n'envisageait pas de continuer l'aventure sans elle. Elle était le cinquième membre du groupe, celui que les fans ne connaissaient pas mais qui pourtant était présent à chaque concert, celui qui remontait le moral des troupes, celui dont l'avis comptait tout autant que le leur. Elle avait toujours été là pour eux avec sa gentillesse un peu maladroite, et Hyde peinait à croire qu'il était le seul à se soucier du fait qu'un jour elle ne serait plus à leurs côtés.

Tetsuya avait forcément dû remarquer qu'elle se plongeait avec de plus en plus de sérieux sur ses œuvres, qu'elle téléphonait de plus en plus souvent en France, qu'elle parlait de plus en plus de ce qui lui manquait et qu'elle ne pouvait trouver que là-bas, en y retournant. Certes ce n'était pas le bassiste qui avait accidentellement entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ken lors de leurs vacances, mais c'était son meilleur ami alors il devait bien se douter de quelque chose. N'était-il pas inquiet ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter de ça avec lui mais il devrait attendre un moment plus propice, après tout lui aussi était censé travailler.

Alors qu'il s'emparait à nouveau de son stylo, un bâillement monumental retentit dans la pièce et tous levèrent les yeux sur Sakura qui s'étirait paresseusement, faisant craquer son dos par la même occasion. Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné en constatant que tout le monde le fixait puis il se leva en annonçant simplement :

« Je vais chercher du café. Quelqu'un en veut ? »

Les trois autres acceptèrent avec reconnaissance et le batteur s'éclipsa donc, très vite suivi du guitariste qui avait choisi d'en profiter pour prendre sa pause clope, le bruit de leurs pas s'atténuant à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le couloir. Étrangement, comme si leur départ avait sonné une trêve, le leader s'autorisa un bref moment de détente et se laissa glisser dans le sofa, délaissant temporairement son projet pour se relaxer un peu, et Hideto sentit que c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet qui le tracassait.

« Dis Tet-chan… J'aimerais qu'on parle d'un truc, commença-t-il timidement en prenant place face à lui.

—C'est pas l'heure de manger, Doiha-chan, répondit aussitôt le roux qui connaissait l'appétit insatiable de son chanteur.

—C'est à propos de Lynn. »

Son ami plongea dès lors son regard dans le sien et écarta son instrument jusqu'ici resté en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Tu… est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir l'impression qu'elle va bientôt partir ? s'enquit-il craintivement.

—Et bien… Après tout on le savait non ? Qu'elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment, remarqua l'excentrique en haussant les épaules. Et puis même si elle va nous manquer, on n'a pas le droit de l'obliger à rester. Sauf si on l'assomme, qu'on la ligote et qu'on la séquestre, ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux presque effrayant.

—Mais est-ce qu'elle va réussir à se débrouiller toute seule là-bas ? l'interrompit son complice. Est-ce qu'elle se faire une place dans la mode ? Est-ce qu'elle va se faire d'autres amis ? Est-ce que…

—La vraie question ce ne serait pas plutôt : est-ce que toi tu vas réussir à te débrouiller sans elle ? » intervint malicieusement l'excentrique.

Il n'en avait pas forcément l'air comme ça avec son sourire enfantin, mais il était plus observateur qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord, et il se trompait rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait de deviner ce qui travaillait l'un de ses amis. Il avait eu de quoi s'entrainer après toutes ces années à supporter la violette qui refusait d'avouer quand elle allait mal, et qui niait systématiquement avoir le moindre problème alors qu'il était parfois évident qu'elle se sentait perdue. Il avait acquis cette expérience qui faisait de certains barmans de fins psychologues, mais il avait appris à ne pas trop en faire étalage. À force de trop montrer ce talent qui n'en était pas vraiment un, les gens auraient fini par se méfier et comment les aider dans ce cas ?

Hyde baissa les yeux, persuadé que s'il affrontait le regard de Tetsu celui-ci y verrait tout ce que lui-même était loin d'être prêt à s'avouer. Il avait peur de tellement de choses, et pas uniquement en ce qui concernait l'avenir de Lynn. Il avait des inquiétudes bien plus égoïstes et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il n'était qu'un homme. Reviendrait-elle souvent les voir ? Une fois le succès trouvé, prendrait-elle encore le temps de les appeler ? Retiendrait-elle leur date d'anniversaire au milieu de son agenda surbooké ? Et si L'Arc~en~Ciel atteignait la notoriété qu'il convoitait, trouveraient-ils ne serait-ce que des occasions pour se joindre ? Au fond ils avaient tous de grands et magnifiques rêves, mais ces derniers allaient précisément être la source de leur séparation.

« Si tu tiens à elle à ce point, il faut le lui dire, l'encouragea son leader avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle va sans doute se moquer de toi mais c'est que du vent. Loin, très loin sous la carapace il y a une gamine apeurée qui ne demande qu'à entendre ces mots-là.

—M-mais je saurais même pas quoi lui dire moi ! bredouilla le chanteur, terriblement embarrassé.

—Alors ne dis rien, agis. » lui conseilla-t-il simplement avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

La porte du studio s'ouvrit alors sur Sakura et la promesse d'une bonne tasse de café, et même s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé maintenant qu'avant sa discussion avec le bassiste, Hyde ne posa plus de questions et attendit patiemment la fin de la journée. Le meilleur moyen d'obtenir les réponses qu'il convoitait étant encore d'aller les chercher directement à la source, et il se promit qu'une fois que Tetsuya –le tyran, le bourreau du travail Tetsuya- les aurait libérés, il foncerait directement à son appartement. Il aurait une longue conversation avec la violette à propos de leur amitié et il s'assurerait que celle-ci avait autant d'importance pour elle que pour lui, et enfin ils officialiseraient le tout par un contrat signé avec leur sang. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, une brève étreinte suffirait probablement, et là encore c'était beaucoup espéré venant de Lynn.

Lorsque le groupe se retrouva sur le trottoir face au studio, ses membres se saluèrent avant de se disperser, le leader filant vers sa voiture tandis que le batteur prétextait quelques courses à faire et s'éclipsait lui aussi, laissant les deux amis restants ensemble pour faire un bout de chemin. C'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'allumèrent une cigarette et soufflèrent leur premier nuage de nicotine, arpentant l'asphalte de Tokyo sans prêter attention aux autres passants, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Cependant Ken ne tarda pas à briser le silence qui régnait entre eux.

« Au fait ça se passe bien avec la poulette ? Elle est pas trop chiante à vivre ? » s'enquit-il avec un léger sourire.

La poulette désignait évidemment la jeune occidentale qui avait très temporairement emménagé dans le petit appartement que se partageaient Hideto et Sakura, suite à un problème d'eau chaude qui ne pouvait pas être réparé immédiatement.

« J'ai déjà vécu avec elle tu sais, lui fit remarquer le plus jeune en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà proposé une colocation permanente.

—Tu te moques de Tetsu quand il fait son gaga avec elle mais t'es pas mieux en fait, s'amusa le guitariste.

—Je ne suis pas gaga, nia le chanteur.

—Si tu l'es.

—Non je ne le suis pas.

—Si, s'obstina Ken.

—Non » contra-t-il avec entêtement.

Sachant parfaitement que cette discussion risquait de s'éterniser, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de changer de sujet.

« Paraît que Tet-chan t'a fait la gueule quand il a su que Lynn préférait squatter chez nous ? reprit l'androgyne.

—Ouais, elle voulait soi-disant pas vivre avec un pervers comme moi, confirma l'ainé. Tout ça parce que je l'ai vue nue dans sa salle de bain, quelle prude…

—Tu l'as quoi ?! s'écria Hyde, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

—Je savais pas qu'elle y était moi ! se défendit aussitôt le musicien. Sinon tu peux être sûr qu'elle en serait pas sortie aussi innocente qu'à l'entrée, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

—Ah mais t'es dégueulasse !

—Je déconne ! le rassura-t-il en le gratifiant d'une bonne claque dans le dos. Mais dis-moi, cette manie de rougir dès qu'on commence à parler sexe, c'est génétique ? »

Heureusement pour Hideto, ils arrivaient en vue de son immeuble et c'est avec beaucoup de difficultés pour dissimuler sa gêne qu'il s'engouffra dans le hall, poursuivit par l'éclat de rire de son complice à l'humour parfois –pour ne pas dire souvent- douteux. Une fois de plus il remercia le dieu des ascenseurs alors que l'un d'eux l'aidait justement à gravir les étages, chose toujours appréciable après une journée de répétition comme celle qu'il venait de passer. Poussant sa porte d'entrée d'un geste las, il appuya sur l'interrupteur tout en retirant chaussures et veste qui allèrent s'écraser dans un coin, et qui y resteraient sûrement jusqu'au lendemain vu la flemme qu'il avait de les ranger.

« Lynn ? T'es là ? lança-t-il.

—Chambre » lui répondit la jeune femme dont la voix était atténuée par les murs.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce mais se figea à peine le seuil passé, sidéré tout d'abord de voir sa chambre parfaitement rangée –détail extrêmement louche quand on savait qui y vivait dernièrement-, les draps changés et le lit fait. Mais plus encore que tout cela, se furent les deux petites valises posées sagement sur ledit lit qui l'interpelèrent un peu trop.

« Tu pars déjà ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

—Et bien le réparateur est passé aujourd'hui donc normalement tout est réglé, énonça-t-elle en effectuant un dernier tour d'horizon, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien.

—Je vois…

—Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? »

Il acquiesça et en quelques minutes les voilà dans sa voiture, à galérer parmi les bouchons pour se frayer un chemin jusque chez la française. Celle-ci admirait le paysage urbain à travers la vitre, fredonnant distraitement l'air populaire qui passait à la radio. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue, si l'on oubliait la légère déception du L'Arc~en~Ciel de voir son amie partir après ces excellentes soirées passées ensemble. Il cohabitait avec Sakura depuis seulement deux mois et pourtant ce genre de moments lui avaient manqué, juste eux deux et quelques bières, à parler musique, mode ou même politique et religion si le sommeil s'attardait vraiment.

« Lynn, je peux te poser une question ?

—Mmh… émit la violette, laissant l'interprétation libre.

—Pourquoi avoir choisi le Japon ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches colorées, réfléchissant à une manière simple de l'expliquer.

« Je voulais partir loin, être dépaysée, m'éloigner de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu. Et comme je parlais déjà les rudiments de la langue ça m'a paru logique, voilà tout, statua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

—Et pourquoi pas les États-Unis ? l'interrogea le chanteur. Le rêve américain ça t'attirait pas ?

—Dis que t'aurais préféré ne pas me rencontrer, ça ira plus vite, répliqua l'occidentale.

—Pas du tout ! se révolta le jeune homme.

—Je sais bien, je plaisante, lui assura-t-elle. Et pour te répondre, j'ai déjà vécu aux États-Unis. J'y suis même née pour ta gouverne, précisa-t-elle finalement.

—Whoa, trop cool… murmura-t-il. Où ça ?

—Seattle. »

En réalité, Hyde était plus étonné par le fait qu'elle lui dévoilait tous ces détails sur sa vie que par les détails eux-mêmes. Elle ne s'était pas rétractée, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il parlait trop ou qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et de se concentrer sur la route, comme cela arrivait parfois. Il la sentait étrangement accessible, mais paradoxalement cela ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus. Lui livrait-elle toutes ces anecdotes parce qu'elle savait que bientôt elle serait loin et que cela n'aurait plus aucune importance ?

« Merci d'avoir fait ce choix en tout cas, souffla-t-il alors que le trafic se décongestionnait.

—Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit Lynn.

—Est-ce que par hasard… tu aurais déjà prévu une date de retour ? osa enfin lui demander Hideto.

—Février prochain, je suppose. Le temps de fêter tous vos anniversaires, Noël, le nouvel an… et la sortie de votre single, évidemment.

—Et tu reviendras souvent ?

—Si tu me supplies à genoux, je consentirai peut-être à y penser » fit-elle d'un ton volontairement hautain.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à un oui franc et massif et il avait appris à se contenter de peu avec elle, aussi en fut-il suffisamment satisfait, et il se gara dans une petite rue sur les conseils de la demoiselle qui lui assurait d'y trouver une place. Ils déchargèrent ses maigres bagages et se les partagèrent équitablement pour les quelques mètres qu'ils avaient à parcourir, se chamaillant et se bousculant sous l'œil blasé des badauds. Alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, leur duo se stoppa en apercevant une nuée de journaliste qui patientaient au bas de l'immeuble où habitait la française, et celle-ci s'empara violemment du bras du chanteur pour le tirer en arrière, à l'abri derrière le mur et surtout, hors de vue des caméras.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qui lui prenait, l'androgyne nota qu'elle respirait bien trop précipitamment et ses yeux sombres fouillaient l'avenue d'un air paniqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un état pareil. On aurait dit une bête traquée.

« Est-ce qu'ils nous ont vu ? l'interrogea-t-elle, affolée.

—Me dis pas qu'ils sont là pour toi » rit Hyde qui croyait à une mauvaise blague.

Mais son rire fut stoppé par la main de la violette qui se glissait dans la sienne, et il comprit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens qu'elle était loin de plaisanter. Elle était terrorisée.

« Je t'en prie, regarde et dis-moi s'ils ont remarqué quelque chose. »

Il la fixa durant plusieurs secondes, incrédule, avant de se pencher docilement à l'angle du bâtiment et de vérifier que personne ne venait vers eux. Une fois assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, il se décala à nouveau pour faire face à son amie et lui fit signe de la tête que non. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et observa le L'Arc~en~Ciel dont le cerveau commençait sérieusement à surchauffer alors qu'une multitude de questions lui donnait le tournis.

« Pourquoi… comment… ? furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à articuler.

—Je vais tout t'expliquer Hyde, mais par pitié ramène-moi chez toi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent. »


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Tokyo – Septembre 1992

Lynn s'engouffra dans l'appartement telle une tornade dévastatrice et c'est à peine si elle jeta un regard à Sakura qui vidait ses sacs de course dans la cuisine, ne songeant qu'à attraper le téléphone qu'elle débrancha pour l'emmener dans la chambre de Hyde dans laquelle elle s'enferma à doubles tours. Elle entendit vaguement le batteur interroger son colocataire sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer mais il fut bien incapable de lui répondre, après tout elle n'avait pas laissé filtrer un seul mot depuis qu'elle s'était rassise dans la voiture qui l'avait reconduite chez ses deux amis. Une fois la panique de trouver cette troupe de journalistes au bas de son immeuble évaporée, la seule émotion qui avait réussi à percer le tourbillon qu'étaient ses pensées était la colère. Une colère froide puisque la jeune femme s'emportait rarement, préférant inconsciemment frapper juste plutôt que frapper fort.

Reconnectant l'appareil qu'elle avait kidnappé dans le séjour, elle composa de tête le numéro de sa maison en France, croisant les doigts pour tomber directement sur son père, et ses prières furent entendues.

« Allo ? fit une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

—Mille excuses Votre Majesté. Je vous réveille peut-être ? s'enquit la demoiselle d'un ton débordant de sarcasme

—Écoute ma chérie, commença calmement Caldin senior, je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te rendre visite comme ça sans prévenir, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, tu connais ta mère…

—Ma mère est ici ?! » s'écria-t-elle en plein dans le combiné.

Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle se laissa choir sur le lit, assommée par la nouvelle aussi sûrement que si le plafond lui était tombé sur le crâne. Inquiété par la surprise évidente de sa fille, son ainé reprit craintivement :

« Tu… n'appelais pas pour ça ? »

L'effarement disparut d'un coup et la rage revint, encore plus glacée telle une vague qui submergeait chaque petites cellules du corps de la violette qui en aurait presque trembler tant elle la sentait prête à déborder d'un moment à l'autre. Elle aimait son père, elle l'adorait même comme une idole, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir parfois une subite et irrépressible envie de le décalquer contre un mur. Projet qui pour l'instant se voyait plutôt compromis par la distance qui les séparait, si bien qu'elle se contenta de faire l'une des choses qu'elle faisait le mieux, être blessante.

« Noonn, répondit-elle presque en riant. Moi j'appelais pour la nuée de journalistes qui attendait en bas de chez moi ! hurla-t-elle par la suite.

—Des journalistes ? Mais… Oh non, comprit-il sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui expliquer.

—Oh si, lui assura son enfant qui, même s'il ne pouvait la voir, affichait une mine pleine de dégoût. Alors tu vas l'appeler, parce que j'ose supposer que tu as le numéro de son hôtel, et tu vas lui dire de rentrer sans faire d'histoire d'accord ? Sinon je risque de vraiment m'énerver, et crois-moi bien, personne n'a envie de voir ça, siffla-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

—Mon ange en caramel, il faut quand même que tu saches…

—Quoi encore ? s'impatienta la plus jeune.

—Si elle est venue te voir… c'était pour t'annoncer quelque chose d'important.

—Tiens donc ? Elle divorce de son troisième richissime mari et veut que je joue dans son prochain film pour relancer sa carrière ?

—Lynn… soupira son père.

—Non, mieux ! Elle va faire don au monde d'un deuxième enfant dont elle ne va pas non plus s'occuper et elle voulait que ces vautours me voient embrasser son ventre rebondi ?

—On va se remarier. À Noël. »

À la réflexion elle aurait largement préféré que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête à cet instant précis, cela aurait sans doute été moins douloureux et cela aurait au moins eu le mérite de l'achever sur place. Alors que cette pression à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, elle allait durer, elle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, pas après ce que leur image de soi-disant famille modèle avait provoqué dans sa vie.

« Je… je croyais que tu me comprenais, bredouilla-t-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait en sentant monter les inévitables sanglots.

—Je te comprends, ma guimauve à la fraise, tenta de l'amadouer son ainé, mais elle veut se rattraper tu sais. Elle a conscience qu'elle n'a pas été la meilleure mère qui soit et elle veut changer, pour toi et pour moi.

—Si elle le voulait vraiment elle serait venue seule. » trancha sa fille.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de nouvel argument qui essaierait de lui prouver le contraire et fixa le tapis de longues minutes, incapable dans un premier temps d'aligner deux pensées concrètes. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'était que quelques heures encore auparavant elle voulait rentrer chez elle et apprendre à travailler comme le reste du monde l'entendait, avec des horaires conventionnels, une paye et des collègues avec qui elle pourrait boire des cafés. Elle voulait retrouver son père qui malgré des visites aussi fréquentes que possible, lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait retrouver son pays, ses baguettes, ses fromages même si elle avait horreur de ça, sa mer Méditerranée. Et soudain toutes ses envies s'effondraient sous le coup d'une simple nouvelle : sa mère serait là. Elle rentrerait à la maison et sa mère l'y attendrait, son bras sous celui de son ex-mari / futur nouveau mari, et elle étreindrait sa fille pour faire bonne figure avant d'ordonner impérieusement à leur majordome de l'aider à monter ses bagages.

Lynn releva lentement la tête et observa son environnement d'un œil hébété, prenant brutalement conscience qu'elle avait été folle de vouloir partir d'ici, loin des seules personnes capables de la protéger. Son propre père en était incapable, il avait toujours été fou amoureux de sa mère en dépit des souffrances qu'elle avait pu leur causer et même elle ne pouvait lutter contre ça. C'était foutu… Elle pouvait dire adieu au renouveau qu'elle attendait puisque tout serait exactement comme avant lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

L'occidentale sursauta en percevant le bruit caractéristique d'un poing qui tapait discrètement à la porte de la chambre, et la voix de Hyde lui parvint alors, légèrement étouffée par la cloison qui les séparait :

« Lynn ? Ça va ? »

Hyde, toujours inquiet pour elle, toujours là pour l'épauler, toujours là tout court. Hyde qui méritait de savoir désormais, même si elle ne s'était certes pas imaginée tout lui révéler dans de telles circonstances, cependant elle savait que cette fois-ci il ne suffirait pas de lui dire d'être patient. Dès qu'il verrait les traces de larmes sur ses joues il réclamerait qu'elle lui dise tout et elle le ferait, elle le savait, seulement elle avait besoin d'un soutien bien particulier pour ça. Décidée, elle se leva et délaissa le matelas moelleux pour ouvrir la porte et faire face à son ami qui, comme prévu, ne tarda pas à remarquer ses yeux rougies par les perles salées.

« Tu as pleuré… murmura-t-il aussitôt, complètement hébété.

—Il m'arrive d'être humaine parfois, plaisanta la française qui détestait être vue dans cet état de faiblesse.

—Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit-il doucement, même s'il était évident qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir enfin ce que signifiaient les derniers évènements.

—Je te dois bien ça… souffla-t-elle. Mais tu veux bien appeler Ken et Tetsu avant ? J'aimerais qu'ils soient là quand je dirais… ce que j'ai à dire.

—Bien sûr. » acquiesça le chanteur.

Il la guida vers un fauteuil et lui assura qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps avant de s'éclipser vers sa chambre où résidait depuis peu leur téléphone. Pendant qu'il prévenait leurs deux complices, Sakura s'approcha de la jeune femme et pressa maladroitement son épaule en signe de soutien, pour bien lui signifier que quoi qu'il arrive il était avec elle. La plus jeune en fut incroyablement touchée, et elle serra furtivement l'énorme paluche du batteur avant de lui demander avec un mince sourire :

« S'il te reste du whisky je suis preneuse. Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. »

Il hocha gravement la tête et s'éloigna pour aller chercher le précieux alcool qu'il lui servit en quantité limitée dans un verre qu'il posa sur la table devant elle, et elle le remercia distraitement sans pour autant y toucher. Il lui serait utile plus tard, quand elle aurait à raconter les véritables raisons de sa présence au Japon, et a fortiori celles de la présence de tous ces journalistes qui guettaient son retour près d'une heure plus tôt. Tetsu et Ken savaient déjà, eux, voilà pourquoi elle voulait les avoir à ses côtés lorsque viendrait le moment de l'annoncer aux autres.

Elle tressaillit à l'entente de la sonnerie qui annonçait l'arrivée des deux amis d'enfance, et ils débarquèrent bientôt dans le salon où patientait nerveusement Lynn et, nettement moins nerveusement, Sakura. Il ne fallut qu'une microseconde à Tet-chan pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi enlaça-t-il la violette à peine celle-ci relevée, et elle puisa dans son étreinte la force nécessaire pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de son histoire, du moins la force qui ne lui serait pas fournie par le whisky qui stagnait toujours dans le verre de cristal. Le guitariste quant à lui s'affala sur le sofa et s'alluma une clope avec sa nonchalance habituelle, peu désireux d'accentuer le sérieux un peu inquiétant qui avait envahi la pièce. Le leader de L'Arc~en~Ciel prit place à sa gauche tandis que le batteur partait s'installer de l'autre côté de la table, laissant la dernière place à Hyde qui s'assit en tailleurs à même le sol, au plus près de la jeune occidentale que cela ne rassurait pas vraiment. Si jamais il décidait de lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui cacher elle ne verrait que mieux la lueur de déception dans ses yeux, aussi pour éviter cela décida-t-elle de fixer son regard sur la couleur ambrée de l'alcool dans lequel se diluait quelques glaçons, et sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour entamer son récit.

« Si je suis revenue en trombe tout à l'heure c'est parce que des journalistes poireautaient au pied de mon immeuble, et qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Je vous ai déjà dit que mon père est riche, mais il est aussi connu, mondialement connu. De même que ma mère, ce dont je me vante moins cependant. »

Elle s'empara alors de son verre et fit tourner le liquide qu'il contenait, avant de se lasser et de le tenir passivement entre ses mains, le fond froid posé sur sa cuisse. Très brièvement elle osa jeter un petit coup d'œil vers l'androgyne qui la fixait, attendant la suite de l'histoire qu'elle lui fournit sans grande hésitation.

« Honnêtement Hyde, tu connais mon nom de famille, et je te jure que le jour où tu es entrée dans ma chambre et que tu as rangé mes dessins, j'ai bien cru que tu avais compris qui j'étais. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Alors quand tu m'as innocemment demandé si je comptais devenir styliste, j'ai pensé que tu plaisantais, mais tu étais sérieux et ça m'a sidéré. Tu me faisais confiance… Pour toi, s'il y avait eu quelque chose à ajouter à cet instant, je l'aurais ajouté, c'était aussi simple que ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait à l'époque mais je peux maintenant : je m'appelle Lynn Caldin et je veux devenir styliste.

—Je ne… commença le chanteur en fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

—À vrai dire cela doit être trop évident, tellement évident que tu n'y as pas pensé sur le coup. Il n'y a pourtant pas à réfléchir bien loin, ajouta-t-elle en l'encourageant du regard.

—Tu es la fille de… fit-il, son visage s'éclairant alors qu'il prenait la mesure de la révélation.

—De Gabriel Caldin, le créateur de mode. Célèbre à ce qu'il paraît, sourit-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

—Et de Sarah Taylor, intervint alors la voix de Sakura qui venait visiblement de s'en rappeler.

—L'actrice américaine ?! s'exclama Hideto.

—J'ai dit que je ne m'en vantais pas » se refroidit Lynn.

Elle leur laissa quelques minutes pour digérer ces quelques informations et elle avalait sa première gorgée lorsque le chanteur ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour l'interroger, en une synchronisation si parfaite que c'en était presque comique.

« Pourquoi ne pas m- nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » se rattrapa-t-il.

L'occidentale grimaça tandis que le feu liquide dévalait sa gorge et enflammait ses boyaux, et elle prit soin de baisser les yeux, yeux qui brillaient un peu trop, et pas seulement à cause de la brûlure de l'alcool.

« Je ne voulais pas… que vous changiez votre façon d'être avec moi, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme « la fille de… » mais juste comme « Lynn », simplement « Lynn »… Je… je voulais vous faire confiance ! leur assura-t-elle dans un sursaut d'énergie. Seulement la dernière fois que de soi-disant amis ont appris qui j'étais réellement, ça c'est très mal passé pour moi… À tel point que j'ai fui mon propre pays. »

Tetsu se pencha alors pour prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serrer affectueusement en signe de soutien mais également en signe de consolation.

« Je sais que ça n'est pas une excuse, seulement… j'avais peur de vous perdre, reprit difficilement la demoiselle qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Vous êtes mes premiers vrais amis et… »

Sa déclaration pleine d'émotion fut interrompue par les doigts de Hyde qui vinrent caresser sa joue et essuyer les larmes qui les inondaient bien malgré elle, et elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, se laissant aller sans honte maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas rejetée. Ken applaudit cette scène digne d'un bon vieux film sentimental et gémit lorsque Sakura le frappa en le sommant d'arrêter, ce qui les fit rire et participa grandement à alléger les tensions, même si l'un d'eux avait bien noté que tout n'avait pas été dit.

« Je ne veux pas joué les rabat-joie… reprit Tet-chan. Mais ça c'était la partie réjouissante de la soirée, pas vrai ? »

Comme toujours il avait vu juste, et la violette opina du chef tandis qu'elle et Hideto stoppaient leur étreinte –quelque peu ridicule vue de l'extérieur puisqu'ils étaient à genoux sur le tapis-, pour s'asseoir convenablement.

« Oui, les journalistes ne sont sans doute pas venus sans raison, approuva le batteur que cette histoire intriguait.

—Effectivement, confirma la jeune femme. C'est ma mère qui les a trainés derrière elle, parce qu'elle avait une annonce importante à me faire et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment par le faire sans quelques caméras, précisa-t-elle amèrement.

—Une annonce ? »

Elle cessa de se triturer les doigts et releva la tête vers eux pour les regarder un à un, pour finalement se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre et lâcher d'une traite :

« Mes parents se remarient en décembre. »

La joie éphémère qui s'était installée parmi eux céda la place à un abattement tel qu'elle eut presque l'impression de voir les épaules de ses amis s'affaisser dans un même mouvement.

« Ça va me faire partir un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais je reviendrais pour l'anniversaire de Hyde, et peut-être même qu'on pourra passer nos vacances d'été ensemble. Je suis sûre que ça passera vite, on se rendra à peine compte qu'on aura été séparés… »

Elle mentait bien sûr.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Tokyo – Novembre 1992

Un ballon rose gonflé à l'hélium passa tranquillement devant le nez de Hideto qui, en baissant les yeux, s'aperçut bien vite que ce joli ballon ne se baladait pas tout seul mais en compagnie d'une gamine qui gazouillait joyeusement en se précipitant vers sa maman. Lorsque son attention se reposa sur Lynn qui avançait à ses côtés, il nota qu'elle avait vu l'enfant elle aussi, et elle la suivait du regard d'un air intrigué, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si sa mère avait été là pour elle. Bien sûr le jeune homme ne faisait qu'imaginer ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit, mais depuis qu'elle leur avait raconté son histoire -même sans trop entrer dans les détails-, il avait l'impression de mieux la comprendre. Et surtout les dernières barrières qui subsistaient entre eux n'avaient plus lieu d'être, il était désormais son ami au même titre que Tetsu, Ken ou Sakura.

Depuis que la date de retour de la française avait été décidée avec précision, les membres de L'Arc~en~Ciel délaissaient quelque peu le travail pour profiter des quelques moments partagés avec elle, et c'était dans cette optique que pour son dernier jour sur le sol nippon, les musiciens l'avaient entrainé dans un immense parc d'attraction. L'endroit semblait idéal pour permettre à leur groupe de s'amuser sans penser un seul instant que dans vingt-quatre heures à peine, ce genre de sorties deviendraient une denrée rare. Cette information conservée dans un coffre scellé à double-tours, chacun riait et se chamaillait comme si cette journée n'avait rien de particulier.

Leur petite troupe venait présentement de quitter un manège particulièrement renversant qui laissait le batteur dans un état second, et lui qui avait déjà le visage extrêmement pâle en temps normal était d'autant plus livide qu'ils avaient mangé peu avant de monter aux premiers rangs du wagon. Hyde en était presque surpris de voir un tel colosse tituber alors que lui-même, de constitution apparemment plus fragile, sautillait en désignant une nouvelle attraction. Inutile de préciser que Sakura passa gentiment son tour et, peu emballé par l'idée de leur petit chanteur, Ken resta avec lui et ils se posèrent sur un banc pour une pause clope tandis que leurs trois complices poursuivaient leur route vers la grande roue. C'était le genre de trucs que tout le monde avait déjà fait une fois dans sa vie, et pourtant Lynn ne cessait de pousser des soupirs d'impatience alors qu'ils poireautaient en faisant la queue.

Une fois que leur capsule commença à s'élever au-dessus du parc, la violette se colla contre l'une des vitres pour admirer la vue, s'extasiant de voir le guitariste et son acolyte se faire de plus en plus minuscules alors qu'eux-mêmes s'éloignaient du sol. Tetsu, lui, avec les yeux fixés sur son amie, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et Hideto songea que son leader avait toujours ce sourire particulier lorsqu'il regardait l'occidentale. Un peu comme un père qui verrait son enfant grandir peu à peu en se disant qu'un jour viendrait où il lui faudrait quitter le nid. Pourtant, même si une part de lui en paraissait attristé, c'était avant tout le bonheur qu'il expirait, celui d'être certain en son for intérieur que le moment était venu et que sa progéniture saurait se débrouiller seule une fois livrée au monde extérieur.

Cependant Hyde en savait trop peu sur les liens qui unissaient ses deux amis pour prétendre comprendre ce que ressentait le bassiste. Lui ne voulait juste pas qu'elle parte, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il la connaissait depuis deux ans déjà, ils avaient vécu ensemble plusieurs mois, il lui avait confié des choses qu'il n'avait jamais confiées à personne auparavant et il ne se sentait pas aussi proche des autres qu'il était proche d'elle. Cela relevait certes d'une différence infime, mais une différence tout de même. Alors quand il jeta un coup d'œil à travers sa propre vitre et qu'il repéra quelques chantiers de buildings en construction, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer avec espoir :

« Tu pourrais t'en construire un, un de ces quatre, et venir travailler ici. »

L'étrangère glissa prestement sur la banquette pour rejoindre son côté et le carreau transparent fut très vite orné de ses magnifiques empreintes de doigts. Elle examina un instant les ouvriers qui s'activaient en contrebas, leur casque sur le sommet du crâne, se criant des ordres qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre depuis leur perchoir. Finalement, et contre toute attente, alors que leur cabine s'éloignait de l'objet de leur curiosité, l'occidentale approuva d'un air pensif :

« C'est pas con comme idée. Il faut combien de temps pour en faire un comme celui-là ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant un des nombreux gratte-ciels de la ville.

—La plupart des gens demanderaient combien ça coûte, lui fit remarquer Tetsu avec amusement.

—Mais je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, tu le sais bien, répliqua la plus jeune avec un clin d'œil. Alors, combien de temps ? répéta-t-elle.

—Tout dépend du nombre d'étages je suppose, répondit le chanteur. Deux ans peut-être, proposa-t-il.

—C'est long » bouda la jeune femme.

Bientôt la roue s'arrêta dans sa course pour les laisser descendre et ils retrouvèrent leurs amis avec qui ils se dirigèrent vers le parking à la sortie du parc. Le long de ce court trajet, Hideto dut supporter les blagues vaseuses de Ken qui lui demandait ce que cela lui avait fait de se sentir grand lorsqu'il était suspendu au-dessus de la ville, mais heureusement pour lui, il possédait une assez bonne répartie lorsqu'il voulait bien s'en donner la peine. Le calme revint réellement une fois enfermé dans la voiture de Sakura qui les reconduisait, Lynn et lui, jusque chez eux. L'ambiance qui régnait dans l'habitacle du véhicule se faisait plus pesante à mesure qu'ils avalaient les kilomètres, et aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis que le moteur ronflait doucement sous le capot. Personne n'osait aborder le sujet du lendemain et ils se retrouvaient soudainement à court de paroles.

Hyde avait le front posé contre la fenêtre et ses yeux admiraient les lumières de la ville dans le vain espoir qu'elles finissent par l'hypnotiser et lui fassent oublier les adieux qu'il aurait bientôt à faire. A la réflexion ce qui le dérangeait le plus, hormis le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus voir la française quand il en aurait envie, était de n'avoir aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblerait la vie de celle-ci une fois partie. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait sa maison, l'endroit où elle allait travailler, l'endroit où elle allait faire ses courses –à supposer qu'elle les fasse elle-même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'imaginer la violette à divers moments de la journée, lorsqu'il en viendrait à penser à elle et à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire, mais il avait beau avoir de l'imagination il ne la voyait nulle part, et cela le perturbait.

« Arrivés. »

La voie grave de Sakura fit sursauter ses deux passagers qui se regardèrent avec surprise, puis l'occidentale poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit sa portière, prête à affronter le vent froid d'automne jusqu'au hall de son immeuble. Seulement lorsque le bruit de ses talons heurtant le sol de bitume parvint à Hyde, il comprit que la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient ce serait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Pourrait-il prétendre avoir profité de chaque instant alors ?

« Tu veux dormir à la maison ? »

Il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir, avec la seule idée que les quelques heures qu'il leur restait ne devaient pas être gaspillées, et le visage de Lynn l'observa un long moment avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne l'éclairer, et elle lança précipitamment avant de courir vers son immeuble :

« Je vais chercher des affaires ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et croisa le regard noir de leur chauffeur qui l'examinait sans rien dire, si bien qu'il finit par se sentir un peu oppressé.

« Quoi ? fit-il quand ses nerfs menacèrent de lâcher.

—Je me demandais juste si j'aurais fini aussi gaga que vous, si j'avais rencontré la crevette plus tôt, énonça simplement son complice.

—On n'est pas gaga, nia le chanteur.

—Bien sûr que si vous l'êtes. »

Cette conversation lui en rappelant étrangement une qu'il avait déjà eu avec Ken, il préféra abandonner la bataille et son ami n'insista pas, saisissant que la situation était déjà suffisamment dure à vivre et qu'il n'avait pas à en rajouter. C'était quelque chose que le chanteur appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs, une chose qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient de suite très bien entendus. Sakura avait un don étrange pour rester calme en toute circonstance et ce calme apaisait Hideto qui avait tendance à s'inquiéter d'un rien, à se poser des tas de questions qui l'angoissaient et n'avaient parfois pas lieu d'être. Au fond le fait que le batteur soit le dernier arrivé dans le groupe avait de bons côtés, il portait ainsi un regard plus objectif sur certaines choses qui les touchaient et arrivait à voir clair dans des sentiments qu'eux-mêmes avaient du mal à démêler.

* * *

><p>Les coussins se creusèrent sous le poids de leur propriétaire lorsque celui-ci s'y affala brusquement, épuisé par la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Son colocataire, Lynn et lui avaient discuté jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, buvant raisonnablement avant que le sommeil ne menace sérieusement de reprendre son emprise sur eux. La demoiselle leur avait conseillé de ne pas parler de tout ça à Tetsu et Ken, encore que Ken s'en ficherait sûrement, contrairement au leader qui bouderait un petit moment s'il apprenait que sa Lylou-chat avait privilégié ses autres amis. Chacun avait alors gagné sa chambre, excepté Hyde qui la prêtait une fois de plus gracieusement et qui s'était roulé en boule sous un plaid moelleux étalé sur le canapé.<p>

Les dernières lumières s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps dans l'appartement, et pourtant il ne dormait toujours pas malgré la fatigue qu'il sentait dans ses muscles. La journée avait été longue et agitée et ils en avaient tous abusé jusqu'à satiété, lui le premier, mais même s'il était incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, le repos se refusait à lui. La française avait accepté de lui décrire de mémoire l'intérieur des locaux où travaillaient son père et son armée de petites mains aux doigts de fée, elle lui avait dressé un portait détaillé de l'immense maison où elle vivait avant de déménager, et il tenta de l'imaginer dans plusieurs de ces pièces, occupant ainsi son esprit en attendant que Morphée ne l'emporte.

Il la vit prendre son petit-déjeuner sur une grande terrasse de pierre blanche, admirant passivement son jardin tandis qu'elle dégustait une biscotte dégoulinante de confiture et s'enthousiasmait déjà à l'idée de plonger dans la piscine dont l'eau turquoise brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Puis ce tableau laissa place à celui d'un bureau spacieux, et la violette se retrouva à siroter un café fumant pendant que plusieurs employés lui proposaient des tissus colorés, vantant les mérites de chacun pour tel ou tel type de robe. Le décor changea ensuite une nouvelle fois pour s'assombrir, et le chanteur comprit qu'il voyait la chambre de la jeune femme, chambre dont les volets étaient fermés, ne laissant filtrer qu'une lumière diffuse dans laquelle voletaient quelques grains de poussière. Elle dormait dans un grand lit à baldaquin mais, à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, il remarqua les couvertures défaites, perçut le murmure étouffé de sanglots alors que l'occidentale remuait dans son sommeil, luttant contre un cauchemar qui semblait l'effrayer.

Hideto se réveilla au moment où son amie se mettait à hurler, et il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour s'apercevoir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve mais que le cri, lui, était bien réel. Ignorant Sakura qui sortait en trombe de sa chambre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, l'androgyne se précipita dans la sienne et y trouva une Lynn paniquée, assise au milieu des draps en bataille et pleurant tout son soul. Elle lui jeta un regard désespérée et ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour l'appeler, mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il était près d'elle et l'attirait dans ses bras pour la rassurer, berçant doucement son corps secoué par une violente crise de larmes. Il sentait les doigts de la plus jeune s'agripper fermement à son haut comme si elle craignait qu'il l'abandonne et il la serra d'autant plus fort, désemparé de la voir dans un tel état. Il l'avait déjà connu angoissé lorsqu'ils avaient surpris les journalistes au bas de son immeuble, il l'avait aussi vu coupable au moment de leur avouer qui elle était et pourquoi elle le leur avait caché, mais jamais, jamais il ne l'avait vu apeurée par quoi que ce soit.

« Ils voulaient- ils voulaient me… Mais je- j'arrivais pas à bouger, bredouilla-t-elle, la voix coupée par les sanglots.

—Calme-toi, lui souffla Hyde. Tout va bien maintenant, personne ne te fera de mal. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un simple rêve… »

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Sakura s'éloigner tranquillement vers la cuisine pour leur préparer du café, songeant que la nuit risquait fort d'être longue. Pendant ce temps, il continua de consoler la française en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, sentant sa respiration s'apaiser peu à peu pour revenir à un rythme normal. Le batteur vint discrètement déposer deux tasses sur la table de chevet et repartit se coucher, se disant qu'il ne pouvait plus être d'une grande utilité. Même une fois calmée, la jeune étrangère demeura un moment blottie contre le chanteur comme pour puiser en lui le courage de se recoucher alors que d'autres cauchemars la guettaient peut-être. Elle s'écarta finalement pour s'emparer de la boisson chaude qui l'attendait et elle esquissa un sourire après en avoir bu une gorgée. De là où il était, le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'odeur de chocolat qui s'en dégageait et il remercia silencieusement le batteur d'avoir veillé à choisir en fonction des goûts de leur invitée. Ils sirotèrent en silence durant un temps qu'il ne parvint pas à évaluer avec exactitude, et il faillit sursauter lorsque la violette parla de nouveau :

« Tu veux bien… rester avec moi ? »

Il acquiesça légèrement, un peu surpris, et elle lui parut soulagée en s'enfouissant à nouveau sous les couvertures. Il se glissa à ses côtés sans trop oser bouger, se demandant intérieurement s'il aurait droit à des détails ou si la demoiselle comptait se rendormir sans plus d'explications. Finalement, alors qu'il s'était résolu à demeurer dans l'ignorance, la voix de Lynn s'éleva faiblement, hésitante :

« Ils m'ont brûlé les cheveux.

—Pardon ? »

Il avait bien compris la phrase, seulement à la manière dont elle l'avait dite, Hideto craignit soudain qu'elle ne parle pas uniquement de son rêve :

« Ceux qui se prétendaient mes amis. Quand ils ont découvert qui étaient mes parents et que j'ai refusé de leur payer certaines choses, ils m'ont brûlé les cheveux. J'ai porté une perruque pendant deux ans avant qu'ils retrouvent une longueur à peu près acceptable. »

Le L'Arc~en~Ciel fixait l'obscurité à présent, à la fois curieux et effrayé à l'idée de connaitre la suite.

« Comment ont-ils su, pour tes parents ? l'interrogea-t-il.

—Quand la carrière de ma mère décline, elle m'emmène quelques jours et me balade dehors pour que les paparazzis nous voient, lui expliqua-t-elle. On joue à la petite famille modèle, sa côte de popularité augmente et on finit immanquablement par lui proposer un nouveau film. C'est ce qui est arrivé cette fois-là, mais je pensais que ça ne changerait rien. « Ce sont mes amis, ils comprendront », voilà ce que je me disais.

—Et tu acceptais de jouer la comédie avec elle ? s'étonna Hyde qui n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était le style de la française de se comporter ainsi.

—C'était les seuls moments où ma mère se comportait comme une vraie mère. Le reste du temps elle n'était jamais là pour moi. Même si je savais pertinemment que c'était de la comédie, après tout elle n'est pas actrice pour rien… »

Le chanteur ne savait pas quoi répondre face à ces aveux, il avait l'impression que quel que soit le message qu'il veuille transmettre cela paraîtrait maladroit et sans sincérité, alors il se tut, laissant la jeune femme continuer.

« C'est pour ça que j'y retourne, tu comprends ? Je veux leur montrer qu'ils ne m'ont pas eu et que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pourront plus jamais m'atteindre. »

L'androgyne esquissa un léger sourire à cette réplique pleine de détermination, mais lorsqu'il trouva enfin quelque chose à répondre, Lynn s'était rendormie.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Tokyo – Novembre 1992

Lynn sentit ses mains trembler et elle raffermit sa prise sur ses bagages, inspirant profondément avant de s'aventurer parmi la foule qui grouillait à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Les roulettes des valises grondaient sur le carrelage blanc à la propreté impeccable, mais tout cela n'était qu'un doux ronronnement comparé au bruit des turbines des avions qui survolaient la zone. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu un sens de l'orientation particulièrement développé, chose qui lui avait posé pas mal de problèmes à son arrivée au Japon, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Elle n'avait naturellement aucune idée de la direction à prendre, ignorait jusqu'au numéro de sa porte d'embarquement, et c'était en prévision de toutes ces petites subtilités que son père avait envoyé quelqu'un la chercher. Restait à trouver le quelqu'un en question, ce qui n'était déjà pas une mince affaire.

« T'as une idée d'où tu vas comme ça ? s'enquit bientôt Tetsu.

—Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle en jetant des regards perdus de tous côtés.

—Paraît qu'il faut pas bouger pour faciliter les recherches, fit Ken avec un sourire amusé.

—Pour une fois, ce que tu dis est plein de bon sens » approuva Sakura.

Ne prêtant qu'une attention limitée aux chamailleries de ses deux amis, la française s'était arrêtée et cherchait en vain un visage familier à travers l'affluence du terminal. Cependant l'aéroport de Tokyo ne respectait pas les règles du reste du territoire et les occidentaux y étaient presque aussi nombreux que les locaux, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Après avoir inutilement fait deux ou trois tours sur elle-même, la demoiselle replia le manche par lequel elle tirait sa valise pour pouvoir s'asseoir dessus, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Bon, on allume un feu ? » proposa le guitariste en quêtant l'avis de ses compagnons.

La proposition les fit rire tandis que l'occidentale se prit presque à espérer que Richard avait oublié de venir la chercher. Ce n'était qu'un mince espoir cependant, elle connaissait suffisamment bien l'efficacité du majordome pour se douter qu'il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Il était d'une ponctualité affolante, et elle en conclut qu'il devait déjà ratisser les lieux tel un fin limier qui pisterait l'odeur d'un lapin innocent. Elle songea avec une certaine tristesse qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir le reconnaître s'il apparaissait devant elle, après cinq ans sans le voir, un troisième bras pouvait très bien lui avoir poussé sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Avait-il toujours sa fameuse moustache ? Se rappelait-il de ses plats favoris ? Plus elle y pensait et plus elle s'apercevait d'à quel point il lui avait manqué, sans vraiment qu'elle s'en aperçoive jusqu'ici. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis qu'elle était enfant, présence silencieuse et bienveillante qui prenait soin d'elle comme si elle était sa propre fille. Tout comme le reste des employés de maison, chose appréciable pour une gamine dont la mère se foutait royalement et dont le père était souvent absent.

« _Votre attention s'il vous plait_, fit alors la voix off de l'aéroport. _Lynn-sama est demandée à l'accueil. Je répète, Lynn-sama est demandée à l'accueil. Merci_. »

Le groupe d'amis, qui avait inconsciemment relevé la tête à l'entente de l'annonce, échangea un regard résigné et la violette quitta son siège improvisé pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Cette fois ça y était, elle allait partir, Richard ne l'avait évidemment pas oublié. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute lui qui avait insisté pour ajouter le « -sama » après son nom, il avait toujours été très à cheval sur les convenances et entretenait un profond respect pour son employeur et sa famille. Elle n'essaya même pas de ralentir l'allure alors que chaque pas la rapprochait un peu plus de son pays et l'éloignait un peu plus des L'Arc~en~Ciel. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer puérile en rechignant à regagner son foyer et surtout, plus vite elle serait dans l'avion et moins elle aurait le temps de penser à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elle ignorait Hyde qui trottinait furieusement pour rester à sa hauteur, elle ignorait Tetsu qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la forçait presque à freiner, elle ignorait Ken qui trainait exagérément des pieds, elle ignorait Sakura et ses tentatives pour détourner son attention vers les boutiques de la galerie marchande. Les yeux sombres de Lynn étaient entièrement fixés sur son objectif : le comptoir de l'accueil et l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui se tenait juste devant, le dos droit et les mains jointes, ce qui lui donnait un air presque spartiate. Sa moustache, elle aussi poivre et sel, était toujours parfaitement soignée, et aucun troisième bras en vue. Richard était resté Richard.

« Ravie de vous revoir, commença poliment la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

—Pas autant que moi, mademoiselle » répondit-il en lui rendant son salut.

La plus jeune avait naturellement entamé la conversation en japonais et son homologue l'avait suivi sans paraître surpris ou gêné, comprenant bien qu'après tant d'années au pays du soleil levant, les vieilles habitudes allaient être difficiles à perdre. De plus il aurait été inconvenant de dialoguer dans une langue étrangère alors que les amis de la demoiselle patientaient juste derrière.

« Ogawa-san je présume ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Tetsuya.

Il salua ainsi les quatre musiciens dont il avait mémorisé nom et prénom, ce qui les étonna bien plus que le fait qu'il maitrisait impeccablement le japonais. Cependant c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire lorsque son employeur recevait régulièrement des invités du monde entier. La française elle-même ignorait combien de langages il était capable de parler, mais cela devait être prodigieux.

« Permettez que je prenne vos bagages, proposa Richard une fois les présentations faites.

—Ils peuvent nous accompagner encore un peu ? demanda l'occidentale en désignant le groupe.

—Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il docilement. Le jet ne décollera que sur votre ordre.

—Le jet ?! » répéta Hyde, les yeux écarquillés.

Le serviteur entreprit de les guider sans prêter attention à l'étonnement du jeune homme et Lynn se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce faste n'ayant rien d'extraordinaire pour elle. Elle sourit néanmoins, amusée par la tête ahurie du chanteur qui fixait toujours le majordome comme si celui-ci venait de prononcer une énormité sans s'en montrer plus perturbé que ça, ce qui était le cas en un sens. C'était toujours dans des moments en apparence anodins qu'elle s'apercevait d'à quel point leurs vies différaient les unes des autres. Là où ses amis auraient pris le billet le moins cher qu'ils auraient pu trouver pour voyager, elle se payait carrément le luxe d'avoir son propre avion –enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait le sien, mais quand même. Pourtant, eux qui avaient été élevés modestement ne faisaient preuve d'aucune jalousie, aucune avidité, juste un ébahissement naïf. Là où elle se rendait, tous ceux qui l'aimeraient et tous ceux qui la détesteraient le feraient pour une seule et unique raison : son argent. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'une grande prudence et ceux qui voudraient gagner sa confiance devraient se confronter à un véritable parcours du combattant.

La française se rendait soudain compte que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle ait jamais possédé, et elle se mordilla les lèvres pour empêcher les sanglots de monter. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne pleurerait pas et elle avait l'intention de tenir parole. Il y en avait un par contre qui n'avait pas dû se faire cette promesse puisqu'une fois sur la piste, à quelques mètres du petit avion privé, Tetsu ne put retenir une larme qui coula traitreusement sur sa joue. Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer mais pour une fois, son amie se laissa faire sans rechigner, lui rendant son étreinte avec émotion. Ils ne dirent rien, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se lâchèrent finalement à contrecœur et la plus jeune fit alors face à Sakura qui devant son hésitation, lui ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels elle se réfugia brièvement.

« Tu nous ramèneras du camembert ? lui demanda Ken lorsque se fut son tour.

—Ton haleine est déjà suffisamment douteuse, inutile d'imposer ça aux autres. » rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Puis la violette se retrouva devant Hyde qui la fixa intensément avant de se jeter sur elle comme s'il espérait encore l'empêcher de partie. Calant sa tête sur son épaule, elle se laissa bercer un moment avant que la voix du chanteur ne frôle son oreille.

« Tu reviens quand ?

—Pour ton anniversaire. »

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit tant bien que mal, les lèvres tremblantes tandis qu'elle reculait de quelques pas, se refusant à leur tourner le dos tant qu'elle ne serait pas au pied des marches. La gorge de Lynn se serra et elle enfouit une main dans sa poche, un contact glacé lui rappelant brusquement qu'elle avait failli oublier quelque chose d'important. Sous le regard impassible de Richard qui semblait doté de toute la patience du monde, elle courut vers les L'Arc~en~Ciel et glissa les clefs de son appartement dans la main de Tet-chan.

« J'enverrai des colis à mon adresse, vous allez forcément déménagez quand les choses marcheront pour vous.

—Elles ne marcheront peut-être pas, parvint à répliquer le bassiste, ému.

—Elles marcheront. J'en suis certaine. »

Elle résista à l'envie de les étreindre encore une fois et fit demi-tour pour s'engouffrer rapidement dans l'avion, non sans avoir jeté un ultime coup d'œil en arrière. Le majordome entra à sa suite et bientôt la porte de l'appareil se referma derrière eux, laissant les passagers prendre place sur les sièges dont le moelleux n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un bon sofa. Jusqu'au dernier instant, la française fit signe de la main à ses amis à travers le hublot mais très vite il lui fut impossible de les voir et le jet décolla, entamant son ascension pour les airs dans un voyage d'une bonne douzaine d'heures. Dieu que cela allait être long. Assez long pour penser à des tonnes de choses agréables… et plus désagréables.

« **Désirez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?** s'enquit Richard, attentionné, repassant automatiquement au français.

—**Ça ira, merci**, déclina-t-elle. **Reposez-vous plutôt, je sais qu'il est 23h chez nous.** »

Chez nous… Jamais cela n'avait sonné aussi bizarrement dans sa bouche, et une fois de plus elle réprima sa douleur dans un petit coin de son cœur, se concentrant sur les nuages qui défilaient à présent autour d'eux.

« **Vous êtes triste, je le vois bien**, remarqua l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. **Lorsque vous nous avez quittés vous étiez une adolescente brisée, et aujourd'hui vous êtes devenue une belle jeune femme prête à affronter ses vieux démons. Mais vous avez toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans le regard, je l'ai déjà vu pour pouvoir aisément la reconnaitre.**

—**Le problème c'est que tout ce que je veux ne se trouve pas au même endroit, vous comprenez ? D'un côté il y a mon futur travail, ma passion qui m'attend en France, de l'autre il y a mes amis… mes vrais amis qui vivent et vont réaliser leur rêve au Japon, loin de moi, alors que j'aurais aimé partager tous ces moments avec eux.**

—**Ils pensent sans doute la même chose que vous, mademoiselle**, osa le majordome.

—**Oui, c'est la seule chose qui me réconforte, le fait qu'ils souffrent autant que moi. C'est horrible n'est-ce pas ?** fit-elle avec un rire désabusé.

—**C'est humain.**

—**Un jour j'arriverai à réunir toutes ces choses. J'ai les moyens d'être égoïste alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'en priverai ?** »

En vérité Lynn cherchait confirmation, elle voulait qu'on lui dise que oui, c'était possible, que rien ne pouvait décemment l'en empêcher. Elle voulait qu'on la rassure, mais pas comme on rassurerait quelqu'un dont on sait pertinemment que ce qu'il souhaite est de la pure folie, elle voulait de la sincérité.

« **Vous avez les moyens d'être heureuse. Les moyens, la détermination et l'envie. Peu de gens ont cette chance. Ne la gâchez pas en vous laissant dévorer par l'argent comme…** »

L'ainé s'interrompit cependant en prenant conscience qu'il allait sans doute trop loin mais la violette avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

« **Comme ma mère ?** termina-t-elle.

—**Je ne m'autoriserai pas un tel sous-entendu, mademoiselle.** »

Elle esquissa un sourire et ramassa l'un des nombreux magazines qui trainaient sur la table devant elle, croisant gracieusement les jambes, bien décidée à prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'elle avait mis la main sur une revue de mode, après tout la seule autre chose qu'elle trouverait dans la cabine serait très probablement un bouquin de mots croisés. Songeant soudain que se mettre au travail serait sa meilleure manière de ne penser à rien d'autre, la demoiselle s'empara prestement de son sac à main duquel sortirent un classeur doté de grandes feuilles à dessin ainsi que tout un assortiment de crayons qu'elle avait payé plus cher que de raison. Mais quand on aime on ne compte pas comme disait son père, et elle aimait dessiner.

C'était la seule chose pour laquelle elle se sentait vraiment douée. Bien sûr elle savait que le Marquis de la mode comme le surnommaient les journalistes ne lui céderait pas la place sous seul prétexte qu'elle était sa fille, mais elle était motivée à travailler dur. Après tout la création n'était qu'une infime partie du métier quand on y réfléchissait, et elle aurait bien des choses à apprendre, mais elle était du genre tenace lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Et en l'occurrence, elle avait bien l'intention d'implanter leurs bureaux au Japon.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Tokyo – Décembre 1992

« Debout Sakura ! »

Le batteur grogna de mécontentement et rabattit d'un coup sec la couverture sur sa tête pour se protéger de la lumière qui inondait sa chambre, refusant explicitement d'obéir à la folle injonction de son colocataire. Certes, c'était vendredi et en temps normal il aurait déjà dû être levé, prêt à se rendre au studio pour travailler sur leur premier album, cependant c'était également le 25 décembre et Tetsu leur avait gracieusement offert leur journée. Il voulait donc profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée mais malheureusement pour lui, Hyde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Bien conscient que s'il s'éclipsait maintenant, son ami irait aussitôt refermer les rideaux pour mieux pouvoir se rendormir, il sauta sur le lit et secoua la forme indistincte qui se dissimulait sous les draps, gazouillant comme un gamin :

« Dépêche-toi ! C'est Noël ! »

Et le diablotin s'enfuit comme il était venu, gambadant à travers l'appartement, affichant depuis son réveil un sourire niais qui ne le quittait plus. Toute la semaine durant il n'avait cessé de s'agiter tant il était impatient et Tetsu ne s'en était pas plaint, loin de là puisque son petit chanteur s'avérait deux fois plus productif lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Et maintenant que le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé il ne tenait tout simplement plus en place, harcelant son leader d'appels pour savoir s'il comptait bientôt venir les chercher, s'il n'avait pas oublié les clefs avant de partir, s'il pensait que Lynn allait téléphoner… Car bien plus que l'idée de recevoir des cadeaux, c'était avoir des nouvelles de la jeune française qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Voilà déjà plus d'un mois qu'elle était retournée chez elle et que L'Arc~en~Ciel avançait sans elle, plus d'un mois qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les attendre à la fin de leurs concerts, pour les accompagner faire la fête après les shows, plus d'un mois qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Le changement avait été difficile au début, Hideto avait souvent eu le réflexe de décrocher le téléphone pour l'appeler et lui raconter quelque chose d'incroyable qu'il avait vu dans la journée, lui parler d'un endroit où il était allé. Il se ravisait à chaque fois en se rappelant que personne ne serait là pour lui répondre à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'avait pas son numéro en France et cela valait sans doute mieux au fond, sinon leur facture aurait eu tôt fait d'exploser.

Sakura, lui, ne semblait pas aussi pressé que lui d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Lynn mais il ne pouvait pas réellement le lui reprocher, après tout ils ne s'étaient fréquentés que quelques mois. Cependant tandis qu'il l'observait se préparer tranquillement, prendre son temps pour déjeuner et choisir de quoi s'habiller, il avait presque envie de le frapper pour qu'il se dépêche. Le batteur était toujours d'un calme désarmant et

même si cela avait de bons côtés, présentement ce détail tapait royalement sur les nerfs du plus petit qui tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette, étouffant plusieurs soupirs de frustration. Heureusement pour la survie du colosse –auquel les minuscules poings de Hyde n'auraient sans doute pas fait beaucoup de mal de toute façon-, on sonna à la porte d'entrée et sans attendre de réponse, Ken entra dans l'appartement. Tetsuya le talonnait de peu, fredonnant d'un air guilleret et appréciant visiblement à sa juste valeur cette superbe journée.

« Il a été comme ça pendant tout le trajet, se désespéra son éternel complice. Je vous raconte pas à quel point ça devient flippant au bout d'un moment. »

En effet leur leader arborait un sourire extatique et ses yeux pétillaient follement, ce qui lui donnait à la fois l'air de quelqu'un de particulièrement heureux et à la fois l'air d'un parfait psychopathe. L'androgyne se demanda alors s'il avait lui aussi eu cette tête à faire peur juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il espérait que non.

« Hâte d'ouvrir vos cadeaux ? s'enquit le guitariste alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour la résidence de la violette.

—Vous en avez quand même acheté à Lynn ? interrogea Sakura, curieux.

—Comme elle revient à l'anniversaire de Hyde, on lui offrira à ce moment-là, répondit-il. Enfin si ça te dérange pas de partager ta journée, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du principal intéressé.

—Aucun problème » assura celui-ci en souriant.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en fichait, sa seule présence ce jour-là serait déjà un cadeau en soi et ce pas uniquement pour lui, il le savait très bien. Elle manquait à tout le monde ici même si chacun avait sa propre manière de le montrer. Tet-chan faisait tout pour que cela ne se remarque pas et paradoxalement c'était justement en cela qu'on le remarquait, lui qui auparavant pouvait passer des heures à parler de sa petite protégée changeait désormais de sujet dès qu'on évoquait l'occidentale. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier évidemment, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu, il voulait seulement oublier qu'elle lui manquait. Pour lui cela consistait à ne pas en parler, à faire comme si son absence était tout à fait normale.

Ken quant à lui tournait cela à l'humour, comme à son habitude, évoquant la jeune femme par des répliques du style : « Si Lynn était là elle t'aurait botté les fesses. ». Il parvenait ainsi à arracher un sourire à son bassiste d'ami avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son sérieux et dévie sur le travail ou sa dernière paire de chaussures. Globalement, le musicien insouciant était plutôt du genre à rester patient et à relativiser. Le jour où elle aurait envie de revenir elle reviendrait, le jour où elle aurait envie d'appeler elle appellerait, c'était aussi simple que ça et il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Il connaissait suffisamment bien la française pour savoir que rien ne pourrait décemment l'arrêter lorsqu'elle déciderait de monter dans son jet pour venir les voir.

De son côté le batteur avait eu nettement moins le temps de sympathiser avec la demoiselle, de ce fait il abordait rarement le sujet mais n'hésitait pas à écouter son colocataire lorsque celui-ci se mettait à vider son sac. Il avait compris que Hideto s'angoissait souvent pour un rien et il avait trouvé l'art et la manière de le rassurer, lui démontrant par a+b que si Lynn tenait à lui elle ne raterait sûrement pas son anniversaire, que si elle ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'important pour elle, elle ne prendrait pas la peine d'appeler, etc. Cela prenait parfois du temps, certes, mais le chanteur finissait par se rendre à l'évidence et cessait de s'inquiéter… pour quelques jours au moins.

« Vous allez rigoler mais… j'ai oublié le code de l'interphone, fit Tetsu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné, planté devant l'immeuble où vivait la violette.

—0586, lâcha automatiquement l'androgyne, ce qui lui valut d'être l'objet de trois regards étonnés.

—J'en connais un qui a dû venir plus souvent que de raison, plaisanta Ken en gratifiant le plus petit d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

—Forcément puisqu'il fallait quelqu'un pour lui faire à manger, éluda-t-il en s'avançant dans le hall du bâtiment.

—Et moi qui croyais que si elle ne faisait plus appel à moi, c'était que les cours de cuisine de Ken-chan avaient fini par porter leurs fruits » soupira le roux en lui emboitant le pas.

Le chanteur ignorait que l'excentrique avait occupé son rôle auparavant et il le fixa un instant d'un air étonné qui fit sourire son ami. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entrainer vers l'ascenseur et ne pas alerter leurs deux acolytes qui bavardaient un peu en retrait. Hyde se laissa faire sans trop protester, sachant depuis peu que si son leader se comportait ainsi, ce n'était pas sans raison.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota-t-il alors que les portes de l'élévateur se refermaient sur les visages déconfits du guitariste et de Sakura. J'ai passé l'âge d'être jaloux, d'autant que tu es particulier aux yeux de Lylou-chat.

—Particulier ? répéta l'autre en rougissant légèrement.

—Pourquoi m'aurait-elle demandé de faire attention à toi sinon ? répliqua le plus jeune, amusé par l'embarras de son ainé.

—Elle t'a…

—Elle te trouve trop fragile pour affronter les journalistes, trop naïf, trop innocent, trop ceci, trop cela… déblatéra le fondateur de L'Arc~en~Ciel comme s'il énumérait une liste de course. Et je dois avouer que je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Ça se voit que tu es quelqu'un de réservé, sauf quand tu es sur scène évidemment. Ce qui me fait me demander ce qui t'a poussé à approcher Lynn, la première fois que tu l'as vu. »

Celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir et cela dut se voir à sa tête puisque Tetsuya rit franchement, pénétrant le premier dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Le duo se tut alors, n'osant plus souffler un mot tandis que leurs yeux fouillaient la pièce à la recherche d'une vie qui avait déserté il y avait déjà un bon moment maintenant. C'était plus fort qu'eux cependant, chaque centimètre carré de l'habitation respirait la présence de la française, des magazines encore étalés sur la table basse à l'horloge qui tictaquait sur le mur du salon. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle s'était seulement absentée pour le week-end et Hideto crut même déceler une légère odeur de cerise si familière, mais ce n'était probablement que son imagination.

Tet-chan s'était posté face à la baie vitrée et il le rejoignit silencieusement, admirant la vue imprenable sur la ville et ses buildings qui défiaient le ciel de leur hauteur. Le bassiste poussa un profond soupir et murmura d'un ton empli de nostalgie :

« Elle pouvait passer des heures à contempler la ville. J'ai presque l'impression que si je tourne la tête elle sera là, juste à côté de moi. »

C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait un tant soit peu au petit androgyne et celui-ci lui serra brièvement le bras, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait. Mais bientôt le calme fut rompu par l'entrée tonitruante de Ken qui s'exclama en découvrant le séjour :

« C'est tout elle, ça ! Elle a même pas pris le temps de ranger avant de partir ! »

La remarque arracha un sourire amusé aux premiers arrivés et ils délaissèrent l'horizon pour se joindre à leurs complices, ramassant la télécommande qui trainait encore par terre et débarrassant la table pour y déposer les plats qu'ils avaient récupérés dans un restaurant, sur le chemin. Ce fut d'ailleurs seulement en se retournant que Hyde aperçut enfin le modeste sapin décoré qui trônait discrètement dans un coin de la pièce, et plus encore la ribambelle de cadeaux qui s'amassait à ses pieds.

« L'un de vous est passé dans la semaine ou quoi ? » interrogea-t-il en désignant le conifère en plastique.

Les trois musiciens pivotèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur chanteur, puis leur regard dévia vers les paquets empilés près du faux arbre, et quelques secondes de plus furent nécessaires pour que tous réalisent que le père Noël était passé, et qu'aucun d'eux n'y était pour rien.

« C'est moi qui ouvre le premier ! » s'écria Tetsu en se précipitant, les bras tendus vers les précieuses offrandes.

Déjà plus proche que lui, Hideto tendit innocemment la jambe en un croche-patte habile qui envoya son adversaire au sol et alors qu'il allait se saisir du présent le plus proche, deux mains le saisirent par la taille, le soulevant à bras le corps pour l'envoyer valser sur le canapé. Le coupable, qui n'était autre que Sakura, s'assit alors tranquillement en tailleurs face au sapin et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une boite joliment enveloppée, qu'il aurait sans doute ouverte si le guitariste ne lui avait pas traitreusement soufflé la fumée de sa cigarette au visage. Fier de sa fourberie, ce fut donc lui qui emporta la bataille et laissa son batteur s'étouffer un moment pendant qu'il déchiquetait sans délicatesse aucune l'emballage de la fameuse boite.

Les quatre visages des membres de L'Arc~en~Ciel se réunirent pour observer avec curiosité l'énorme caisse en bois qui s'était dévoilée sous le papier cadeau, et le petit androgyne entreprit d'en faire sauter le couvercle une fois que le vainqueur du lot eut détaché l'enveloppe qui y était scotchée. Se raclant la gorge tout en maintenant la feuille hors de portée du bassiste surexcité, il lut à haute voix :

« Si vous vous êtes battus pour ce cadeau, sachez que ça n'a servi à rien puisque ce qu'il contient est pour vous tous.

—Pouvait pas le dire avant…, râla Sakura.

—Tout d'abord, malgré ma propre répugnance je vous envoie un camembert bien puant. Prière de le déguster avec la bouteille de vin rouge, ce serait un minimum de respect pour la tradition française… »

À mesure que le musicien insouciant lisait la lettre de leur amie, Hyde sortait la nourriture et l'examinait avec curiosité, pressé d'y goûter même si l'odeur du fromage laissait à désirer, il fallait bien l'admettre.

« Concernant le reste des cadeaux, poursuivit le guitariste avec intérêt. Les paquets orange sont pour Tet-chan. »

Ni une ni deux, l'excentrique rassembla ses biens en un petit tas qu'il plaça devant lui, ayant tout de même la décence d'attendre que les autres récupèrent les leurs pour attaquer les réjouissances.

« Les bleus pour Sakura, les verts pour moi et les rouges… oh couleur de la passion, pour Hyde, commenta-t-il avant de reposer la missive.

—Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ai droit à tous les sous-entendus pourris ? s'exaspéra le chanteur.

—Si ça peut t'aider Doiha-chan, il a déjà tenté sa chance avec Lylou-chat et s'est pris un râteau mémorable, lui apprit généreusement Tetsu.

—Ouais, il a essayé de la violer dans sa salle de bain, extrapola-t-il en se remémorant ce que le guitariste lui avait raconté.

—Ah, t'es déjà au courant, statua le roux en déchirant un emballage pour dévoiler une veste devant laquelle il s'extasia, la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.

—Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que j'explique que c'était un accident ? bougonna Ken en s'emparant d'une fiole de parfum sur laquelle on avait accroché un mot : « Pour camoufler l'odeur du camembert ».

—Je l'ai jamais entendue cette histoire, moi » intervint le batteur.

Leur leader se fit alors un plaisir de lui raconter avec moult détails comment son ami d'enfance avait dû s'enfuir à toutes jambes de l'appartement de Lynn, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le groupe, ayant fini de s'échanger leurs cadeaux, entama le déjeuner et plusieurs manquèrent s'étouffer au cours du récit, pris de fous rire incontrôlables rien qu'à l'idée du guitariste dérapant sur le palier et dévalant les escaliers, poursuivit par une française enragée qui le bombardait avec toute sa réserve de produits de beauté. Mis à part cette anecdote, le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur communicative et l'expérience du fromage ne fut pas aussi traumatisante que Hideto l'avait craint, celle du vin rouge quant à elle fut un véritable délice. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rassasiés et que le plus petit en eu marre de jeter des coups d'œil incessants à l'heure qui s'affichait au mur, Sakura posa une question qui les surprit tous un peu tant elle était inattendue, du moins venant de lui :

« Comment est-ce que vous avez connu Lynn ? »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard intrigué et Ken s'alluma une cigarette, lançant à l'adresse du roux :

« À toi l'honneur, mon vieux.

—Bon, accepta celui-ci. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, elle avait 14 ans et moi 17, donc. C'était à l'occasion d'une exposition à Kyoto, et j'avais réussi à suffisamment l'approcher pour lui demander de prendre une photo avec moi.

—Tu savais déjà qui elle était à l'époque ? l'interrompit Hyde.

—Je connaissais surtout la réputation de son père puisque je me suis toujours intéressé à la mode, expliqua-t-il. Alors quand j'ai su que la fille du Marquis venait exposer en ville, j'ai été curieux et j'y suis allé. L'entrée était gratuite, il fallait en profiter. »

L'excentrique se leva soudain pour fouiller son manteau qui trainait sur le dossier d'une chaise, et il récupéra son portefeuille d'où il sortit une photo qu'il tendit au chanteur. On y voyait les deux jeunes gens, depuis devenus amis, côte à côte et souriant à l'objectif.

« Il ne lui était encore rien arrivé à l'époque, reprit Tetsu. Sa vie était un petit conte de fée et elle débordait d'énergie, elle rayonnait littéralement et ses peintures reflétaient sa joie de vivre. Bien sûr elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps au Japon pour qu'on sympathise et je ne l'aie revu qu'un an plus tard, dans la boutique où je travaillais. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gamine que j'avais croisé à Kyoto.

—Elle t'a reconnu ? s'enquit le batteur.

—Non… Même quand je suis allé lui parler et que je lui ai raconté dans quelles circonstances on s'était déjà vu, elle n'a pas paru s'en souvenir. Elle est revenue plusieurs fois au magasin par la suite et au bout d'un moment j'ai réussi à obtenir son numéro de téléphone. Le chemin a été laborieux mais il faut croire qu'elle a fini par m'apprécier, se vanta modestement le jeune homme.

—Tu l'appelais tous les jours, lui rappela son ami en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

—N'empêche qu'elle décrochait ! rétorqua son complice. Même si c'était pour me dire d'arrêter d'appeler, elle décrochait. Quelqu'un qui veut vraiment que vous le laissiez tranquille ne prendrait pas cette peine, pas vrai ? Elle a toujours été très contradictoire. »

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire amusé à Hyde qui se remémorait ses propres essais infructueux peu après sa propre rencontre avec l'occidentale. Alors même qu'elle prétendait n'avoir besoin de personne, elle était toujours à la recherche de la présence des autres.

« Et toi Ken ? l'encouragea Sakura.

—Oh rien d'extraordinaire. Une fois qu'elle a accepté Tetsu dans sa vie, il a bien fallu qu'il nous présente. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu flirté au début, seulement je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais elle a un véritable don pour remettre les gens à leur place. »

Ils rirent tous en accord avec le guitariste, chacun ayant au moins un souvenir d'une fois où Lynn les aurait gentiment mais fermement rembarrés.

« Reste donc Doiha-chan. Le mystère t'entoure, mon vieux, se moqua le bassiste en s'avançant légèrement sans cacher sa curiosité.

—On n'a pas demandé à Sakura-chan, prétexta le plus petit.

—On sait tous comment il l'a rencontré, contra le roux.

—T'y échapperas pas, princesse » renchérit le batteur.

Celui désormais au centre de l'attention passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las, soupirant distraitement en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur raconter. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait approché la violette, alors qu'il était pourtant si timide d'habitude.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu, commença-t-il d'un air songeur, c'était au café que tiennent mes parents. D'après mon père elle le fréquentait depuis quelques jours et ma mère a remarqué qu'elle était douée en dessin, du coup elle lui a demandé si elle pourrait peindre leur comptoir. Lynn a proposé de le décorer gratuitement, je comprends maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur argent. »

Et tout comme Tet-chan un peu plus tôt, il s'empara de son portefeuille pour en retirer la photo qu'il avait prise du bar repeint, juste après le départ de la violette, la posant sur la table pour que tous la voient.

« Elle m'en avait parlé en revenant, murmura le leader en examinant la petite signature qu'on distinguait à peine, en bas à droite de l'image.

—Je l'ai revu ensuite par hasard au bar où je jouais avec Jelsarem's Rod, on s'est disputé et la suite vous la connaissez.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as invité à vous rejoindre ce soir là ? Enfin je veux dire… c'est pas comme si vous aviez sympathisé ou quoi que ce soit, fit Sakura. Elle te plaisait ?

—Non, enfin si mais… Ah vous m'embrouillez, gémit Hyde en fermant les yeux et laissant sa tête basculer en arrière.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en la voyant ? l'interrogea Ken.

—Je la trouvais fragile… Oui c'est ça, fragile, répondit le chanteur en s'immergeant dans ses souvenirs. Comme si le moindre choc allait la briser. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, préférant garder le reste pour lui, comme le fait qu'il avait eu la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, un autre handicapé de la vie en quelque sorte. Tout comme lui, la française ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les autres, avait de ce fait peu d'amis, fuyait le contact humain autant que possible. Ils avaient tous deux leurs raisons, mais Hideto avait l'impression que ses raisons n'avait pas lieu d'être avec Lynn.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son silence et se rappela qu'on lui avait posé une question à la base, il releva la tête et s'apprêtait à s'excuser d'être parti rêvasser mais on ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Le guitariste était parti chercher les bières mises au frais et Sakura zappait les chaînes de la télé. Seul Tetsu l'observait encore d'un air pensif, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier puisque le téléphone sonna bruyamment dans la pièce, provoquant un sursaut général avant que l'excentrique ne se jette sur l'appareil pour enclencher le haut-parleur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tous retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente de la fameuse voix qui ne tarda pas à s'échapper du micro :

« Les gars ? »

Et une vague d'enthousiasme lui répondit dans un seul cri :

« Lynn-chan ! »


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Banlieue chic de Paris - Mars 1993

« **Repose immédiatement cette baguette et aucun geste brusque. **»

Ignorant l'injonction de la cuisinière qui la menaçait de sa ridicule poêle à frire, Lynn rompit un morceau de pain et en arracha rageusement une bouchée avec les dents, défiant ouvertement l'employée de maison qui poussa un soupir exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel devant ces enfantillages. Mâchant consciencieusement la précieuse nourriture croustillante et moelleuse à la fois, elle gratifia la femme au tablier d'un clin d'œil complice et parvint enfin à susciter un sourire amusé sur son visage rondelet. Chacune savait que l'ainée n'aurait jamais osé frapper la plus jeune avec son arme de fortune, même s'il lui arrivait de s'autoriser une petite tape derrière la tête lorsqu'elle le jugeait réellement nécessaire. Marta était comme la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, douce, aimante mais également intransigeante si la situation l'imposait.

« **Marta,** commença calmement la violette, **j'ai dû vivre cinq années sans déguster un pain digne de ce nom. Ça vaut bien une petite entorse au règlement, non ?** ajouta-t-elle en papillonnant de ses longs cils noirs.

—**Ton père me sermonnera s'il l'apprend**, marmonna-t-elle.

—**Ouais, en parlant de papa, je serai toi je vérifierai qu'il manque pas un bout à ma tarte aux fraises**, lui conseilla la demoiselle. **M'enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien. **»

Méfiante, la patronne des fourneaux ouvrit l'imposante porte du réfrigérateur et après un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, la referma aussi sec avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé, les poings serrés et prêts à frapper. On entendit bientôt sa voix virer dans les aigus alors qu'elle s'exclamait : « **Monsieur Gabriel Caldin !** » d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon. L'enfant de la maison gloussa malicieusement et sauta à bas de son tabouret, trottinant allègrement à travers leur immense demeure pour regagner sa chambre. Comme souvent depuis son retour, elle bénit l'architecte qui avait dessiné les plans de la maison et lui évita de croiser sa mère lorsque celle-ci se rendit dans le jardin.

Le hall bénéficiait en effet de deux superbes escaliers en pierre blanche, l'un menant à l'étage de l'aile ouest, l'autre à celui de l'aile est. Ainsi la jeune française avait un étage pour elle seule et n'avait pas à jouer à la gentille voisine avec sa génitrice que cela devait bien arranger également. Elles n'avaient pas dû échanger plus de trois mots depuis le mariage et Lynn ne s'en portait que merveilleusement bien. Elle ne voulait pas de disputes, sachant que cela aurait forcément fait du mal à son père de voir les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie se hurler dessus telles deux harpies enragées. Elle avait donc appris à ignorer l'américaine dès que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs bien trop souvent à son goût, si bien qu'elle quittait généralement la pièce avant la fin de ses monologues.

Hormis ces quelques déboires familiaux, la vie de la jeune artiste n'était pas si désagréable depuis son retour au pays. Elle avait très vite repris ses vieilles habitudes et passait des week-ends entiers dans son atelier à mesurer, découper, épingler de larges pans de tissus en de vagues esquisses de ses futurs projets. La musique poussée à fond, elle sifflotait et dansait tout en habillant de grands mannequins longilignes de ses créations, évaluant le résultat et réajustant l'inclinaison d'un chapeau ou la chute d'une robe. Le reste de la semaine était occupé par son travail au sein de la fourmilière gérant les affaires de son père, et elle se rendait compte à quel point déambuler parmi les employés lui avait manqué. Lors de son premier jour au siège de Caldin, très peu de gens l'avaient reconnu et elle s'était amusée à se faire passer pour une nouvelle tout juste embauchée, participant à quelques pauses café et écoutant attentivement les conversations. Le soir venu, une fois à la maison, son père avait été atterré de l'entendre dire qu'il faudrait penser à offrir un cadeau de félicitation à Delphine qui venait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait des jumeaux.

Cela avait constitué sa mission durant ses deux premiers mois à l'entreprise : se fondre parmi la masse et récolter des informations à la source. Le boss voulait être mis au courant dès qu'une plainte était formulée, qu'elle porte sur un salaire trop bas, sur des vacances trop rares ou même sur une machine à café toujours pas réparée. Rapidement Lynn était devenue très appréciée et on l'invitait régulièrement à des sorties au restaurant entre collègues, partageant avec elle des chocolats qu'un tel avait ramené d'un séjour en Suisse, déposant des fleurs sur son bureau pour la remercier d'une peluche offerte pour un nouveau-né. Forte de son expérience avec les L'Arc~en~Ciel, elle avait fini par leur avouer qu'elle était la fille de leur patron, laissant leur réaction entre les mains du hasard. La plupart avaient souri et répliqué en haussant les épaules que ça ne les étonnait pas, qu'il n'y avait qu'une Caldin pour être aussi adorable avec ses collègues. Et rien n'avait changé, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Depuis la violette s'était parfois demandé ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle avait continué à leur cacher la vérité et qu'ils avaient fini par le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Peut-être qu'ils lui en auraient voulu ? Peut-être qu'ils auraient compris et respecté son silence ? En tous les cas elle était fière d'avoir eu le courage de leur dévoiler ce détail sur sa vie alors que cela l'effrayait tant si peu de temps encore auparavant. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne devait pas cette confiance à sa seule volonté de démarrer une nouvelle vie et elle songea un instant à Tetsu, à la détermination qu'il avait eu à la faire sourire à nouveau et à lui prouver que le monde entier n'était pas son ennemi. Elle lui avait causé du souci, à lui et aux autres d'ailleurs. Elle commençait à peine à se rendre compte d'à quel point sa dette envers eux était grande, si grande qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais la rembourser complètement.

Prise d'une envie soudaine alors qu'elle s'affalait mollement sur son matelas et s'enfonçait quelque peu dans l'épaisseur de la couverture, elle s'empara du téléphone qui reposait sur sa table de nuit et composa de tête le numéro du bassiste. Il devait être à peine 22h là-bas et s'il n'était pas en plein concert, il n'avait décemment aucune raison de ne pas décrocher. Les bips s'éternisaient cependant et la jeune femme commençait à croire que c'était peine perdue lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée répondit enfin :

« Allo ?

—Tet-chan ? Me dis pas sérieusement que tu dormais ! » s'étonna la française.

Elle le charriait mais l'entendre lui faisait du bien, après deux mois passés loin d'eux le moindre petit contact était bon à prendre.

« Si, et t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller, râla le roux.

—Tu me manquais, minauda-t-elle.

—…

—T'es toujours là ?

—Désolé, je savourais ta réponse, avoua-t-il en baillant.

—Ken est là ? s'enquit la demoiselle.

—Sorti faire la fête avec les autres, soupira le L'Arc~en~Ciel. Il s'est lancé dans une opération de grande envergure pour décoincer notre pauvre chanteur.

—Décoincer Hyde hein ? Je lui souhaite bien du courage, s'amusa Lynn qui se souvenait parfaitement de l'androgyne qui rougissait à la moindre occasion. Et pourquoi tu participes pas, toi ?

—Malade, répondit-il sobrement. D'où ma phase de sommeil anticipée. Mais parle-moi plutôt de toi. T'avais l'air bien à l'anniv de Doiha-chan, c'est toujours le cas ?

—Oui, et j'en suis la première surprise. Agréablement surprise, évidemment, précisa-t-elle. Mon boulot n'est pas très important pour l'instant mais j'aime bien me sentir utile, et les autres employés sont vraiment sympas.

—Bon, tant mieux, se réjouit le jeune homme. Et avec ta mère ça se passe bien ?

—Oh oui.

—Vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton surpris.

—On se parle pas alors ça va, explicita Lynn.

—On a pas la même notion du « ça se passe bien » je crois, rit le leader à l'autre bout du fil.

—Et vous, l'album avance ?

—Il devrait sortir le mois prochain. D'ailleurs comment je dois faire pour te l'envoyer ? l'interrogea son ami.

—Laisse-le à mon appartement, j'enverrai quelqu'un le chercher. » lui assura-t-elle simplement.

C'était l'un des nombreux avantages d'avoir un jet privé, au lieu d'attendre parfois des semaines pour recevoir un colis, elle pouvait le récupérer en deux jours à peine. Si elle demandait poliment à Richard de se rendre au Japon pour elle, il ne lui refuserait pas.

« **Mon chaton à la praline rose !** »

L'artiste releva les yeux du coussin qu'elle était en train de martyriser pour aviser son père qui venait de passer la porte de sa chambre, visiblement essoufflé, débraillé et mêmes ses longs cheveux noués sur le côté semblaient avoir fui la bataille, s'échappant dans le désordre le plus total de l'élastique qui tentait tant bien que mal de les tenir encore rassemblés. Pour quelqu'un qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être aussi proche que possible de la perfection, voilà de quoi entacher sérieusement sa réputation.

« **Tu as retouché à la tarte de Marta ?** devina sa fille après avoir demandé à Tetsu de patienter quelques secondes.

—**Pire !** souffla-t-il, au bord de la panique. **Les copines de ta mère viennent de débarquer, il faut fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

—**Ah je vois**, se refroidit-elle avant de reprendre à l'intention du japonais : Tet-chan, je vais devoir te laisser, la maison est prise d'assaut par l'ennemi et les nerfs de mon père ne vont pas tenir longtemps. Tu feras des bisous bien baveux aux autres pour moi.

—Ils en seront ravis ! »

La violette raccrocha alors et examina brièvement son ainé qui se repeignait attentivement devant son miroir, chantonnant une mélodie imaginaire en réorganisant sa longue chevelure couleur caramel. Il avait opté pour un style relativement sobre le connaissant, avec son pantalon moulant noir et sa chemise blanche dénudant quelque peu son torse où cascadaient une multitude de colliers. Il faisait indéniablement bien plus jeune que son âge et il était déjà arrivé qu'on le prenne pour son frère avec leurs maigres vingt années d'écart, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'ego surdimensionné du Marquis. Ego qui commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à déteindre sur la plus jeune sans réellement qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle se contentait quant à elle d'un jean bleu nuit et d'un haut ample dans les tons rouille parsemé de paillettes dorées, plutôt simple en apparence mais cher à son cœur puisqu'offert par Ken avant son départ. Preuve que le guitariste savait faire preuve de goût de temps à autres.

« **Je t'empreinte ça. **» décida le maitre de maison.

Celui-ci venait de s'emparer d'un chapeau noir surmonté d'une plume mauve habituellement destiné à Lynn, et satisfait du résultat que lui renvoyait la glace, il se tourna vers son enfant pour quêter sa réaction.

« **C'est un chapeau pour femme. Mais je t'ai déjà vu avec des porte-jarretelles alors on peut dire que plus rien ne me surprend**, statua la demoiselle en haussant les épaules, blasée. **On va où ?**

—**Clara organise une petite fête à son appartement, il serait totalement improbable qu'on n'y croise pas des gens qu'on connaît **» l'informa-t-il en passant habilement son bras sous le sien pour l'entrainer vers le couloir.

La jeune femme lui emboita le pas sans rien dire même s'il elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui était Clara et d'où se trouvait son appartement, mais si les amies de sa mère venaient leur rendre visite elle était prête à fuir n'importe où. La bande de dindes qu'elle entendait glousser depuis le salon risquait fort de les envahir durant plusieurs jours et moins elle aurait à les supporter, mieux elle se porterait. Alors qu'elle et son père s'apprêtaient à traverser le hall pour accéder à la liberté, l'épouse du Marquis remarqua celui-ci tandis qu'il se faufilait discrètement vers la sortie au bras de sa fille.

« **Vous allez où comme ça ?** s'enquit-t-elle, faisant par la même occasion taire la basse-cour qui l'entourait.

—**Je t'ai pas dit ?** fit mine de s'étonner son mari. **Clara m'a invité à boire un verre chez elle, et j'emmène notre petite licorne enchantée pour la présenter un peu au monde.**

—**Mon dieu c'est Lynn ?** s'exclama l'une des pintades en se levant pour se diriger sur sa nouvelle victime. **Ce que tu as grandi, trésor ! **»

La violette recula brusquement lorsque la blonde dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir voulut l'étreindre et elle esquissa tant bien que mal un sourire désolé face à sa mine déconfite, inventant un mensonge à toute vitesse :

« **Nos parfums vont se mélanger.**

—**C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je suis bête !** goba son interlocutrice. **En tout cas je tiens absolument à t'emmener faire du shopping un de ces jours ! Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas mais tu adorais te balader avec moi étant petite.**

—**Oui, une prochaine fois alors. **» acquiesça docilement la plus jeune.

Sans plus de cérémonie son père l'entraina dans la cour et se précipita presque désespérément à l'intérieur de son cabriolet, poussant un soupir de soulagement intense lorsque sa ceinture fut bouclée. Sa jeune héritière l'observa un instant avec amusement tandis qu'il entamait une marche arrière pour quitter l'enceinte de la demeure, et alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route pour gagner le centre de Paris, elle le complimenta ironiquement :

« **Dis-moi, depuis quand tu mens aussi bien ? **

—**Et toi alors ?** répliqua malicieusement le styliste. **« Nos parfums vont se mélanger », sérieusement ?** fit-il d'un ton moqueur en reprenant les dires de sa protégée. **Tu n'as jamais aimé les câlins, avouons-le clairement.**

—**Et tu as toujours été le premier à t'en plaindre**, soupira dramatiquement la demoiselle. **Mais c'était qui cette nana ?** ajouta-t-elle, un peu larguée.

—**Ta tante**, lui apprit-il sobrement, et on sentait à sa voix qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

—**Wow… Y a-t-il encore un bout d'elle qui ne soit pas en plastique ? **»

Gabriel Caldin éclata de rire devant l'effronterie de sa fille et cette dernière ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, car même si elle avait posé cette question très sérieusement, son père avait toujours eu un rire très communicatif.

Le trajet jusqu'à la résidence de la fameuse Clara fut étonnement court une fois passé le périphérique parisien et Lynn fut sidérée par la décoration modernisée à l'extrême qui meublait chaque pièce. C'était sobre, élégant et chaque objet semblait avoir été disposé au millimètre près, laissant deviner une certaine maniaquerie derrière tous ces menus détails apportés avec soin. Quant au nombre d'invités, l'artiste l'estimait à une bonne cinquantaine, toutes nationalités confondues puisqu'on vint les saluer aussi bien en russe qu'en italien. Comme il l'avait dit à sa femme, le Marquis présenta leur progéniture aux personnes influentes qu'il connaissait parmi la foule, ce qui désignait déjà une multitude de convives. Elle fit ainsi la rencontre d'une quantité affolante d'énergumènes en tous genres, ce qui était de toute façon chose assez courante lorsqu'on évoluait dans le milieu de la mode.

Lorsque la française fut libérée et parvint enfin à s'échapper sur la terrasse pour respirer une dose raisonnable d'oxygène, elle fut surprise de constater que la nuit était déjà tombée sur la capitale. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle contemplait une ville illuminée comme celle-ci, l'envie de dessiner la prit et elle fut bien déçue de ne pas avoir de quoi la satisfaire sous la main, soupirant de frustration jusqu'à ce qu'une voix inconnue ne vienne l'interrompre.

« **Pour vous aussi elle s'éternise un peu trop cette soirée ? **»

La violette sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix agrémentée d'un accent américain, origine qui venait de s'appuyer contre la balustrade juste à côté d'elle, un verre de champagne à la main. Origine aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un roux clair peu commun et au regard d'azur légèrement dissimulés derrière de larges lunettes aux bordures noires. Origine qui lui souriait poliment et attendait visiblement qu'elle réponde, ce qu'elle fit après un bug lamentable de son cerveau qui peinait à croire l'information que lui envoyaient ses yeux en lui affirmant qu'elle se trouvait devant un véritable apollon.

« **J'ai la réputation d'être plutôt asociale, alors pour moi elle s'est éternisée dès que j'ai posé un pied ici.**

—**Je vois**, rit le jeune homme en sirotant sa coupe. **D'autant qu'il faut être assez tactile dans ce genre de fêtes, tout le monde veut vous prendre dans ses bras ou vous faire la bise au moins une fois… j'ai horreur de ça**, admit-t-il.

—**Moi aussi**, approuva-t-elle.

—**Désolé, je ne me suis même pas présenté**, s'excusa-t-il. **Alex Ross**, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

—**Vous êtes l'égérie Lagarfeld n'est-ce pas ?**

—**Exact**, confirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Mais je crains de ne pas vous reconnaître**, ajouta-t-il aussitôt d'un air contrit.

—**Lynn Caldin**, l'informa-t-elle gracieusement. **Je suis la fille de l'autre excité, là-bas**, précisa-t-elle en pointant son père du doigt.

—**Lynn Caldin ? Vraiment ? Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça. **»

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil étonné avant de répliquer d'un ton sceptique :

« **Parce que vous m'avez déjà imaginé ?**

—**Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste que j'ai acheté un de vos tableaux et… enfin, votre mère est aussi très médiatisée chez nous et… vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout, ça m'a surpris**, bredouilla le roux. **Sans vouloir vous vexer !** s'exclama-t-il immédiatement.

—**Quel tableau avez-vous acheté ?** s'enquit la violette en ignorant son embarras.

—_**Un matin loin d'ici**_**. J'ai entendu dire que la version nuit était introuvable d'ailleurs.**

—**Je l'ai gardé pour moi **» avoua-t-elle.

La conversation s'attarda sans que la fille du Marquis en prenne réellement conscience, un peu trop accaparée par le mannequin et pas assez attentive à la salle de réception qui se vidait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son père et Clara à l'intérieur et eux à l'extérieur. Elle ne s'en aperçut qu'aux alentours de minuit, lorsque son paternel se décida à les interrompre pour la ramener à la maison et alors qu'elle gratifiait Alex d'un petit salut de la main, celui-ci l'arrêta dans son avancée en la saisissant par le bras.

« **Je pourrais… avoir votre numéro ? **» demanda-t-il timidement.

Gabriel Caldin fit alors brusquement volte-face pour entourer les épaules de sa fille et la ramener contre lui d'un air possessif, fusillant l'importun du regard, importun qui déglutit faiblement en relâchant le poignet de la jeune femme. Puis sans prévenir, le styliste débita à toute vitesse leur numéro de téléphone avant de s'éloigner, criant aimablement au modèle un encourageant :

« **J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de tout retenir ! **»


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Tokyo – Mai 1993

La main posé sur son ventre, les yeux fermés à mesure que les notes s'élevaient dans les airs, Hyde chantait l'ultime chanson de leur concert en pensant à elle, comme toujours. C'était sa préférée, celle qui la rassurait et l'aidait à s'endormir quand les cauchemars la guettaient dans le noir, celle qui la rendait nostalgique aussi en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas auprès de tous ceux à qui elle tenait. Il l'avait écrite pour elle, un de ces fameux soirs où la distance qui les séparait avait commencé à le miner et où il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix. Alors il chantait en espérant qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui à cet instant, à l'autre bout de cette Terre, là où le soleil était peut-être en train de se lever et où un nouveau jour s'annonçait pour elle tandis que la nuit recouvrait toujours Tokyo.

Les paroles de ses chansons étaient devenues son nouveau moyen d'expression, le seul endroit où il pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait sans le moindre embarras, sans la moindre restriction. Bien sûr il était parfois le seul à en comprendre le sens mais les mots et la voix n'étaient qu'une partie d'un tout et la musique communiquait des sentiments elle aussi, transmettant un message tout aussi lourd de sens pour qui voulait bien y prêter une oreille attentive. C'était un détail crucial sur lequel les membres de L'Arc~en~Ciel savaient parfaitement s'accorder et créer ensemble demandait certes énormément de travail mais au final, obtenir un résultat à la hauteur de leurs attentes était un merveilleux cadeau. Plus ils composaient et jouaient tous les quatre et plus leurs liens se resserraient, et Hideto n'imaginait plus sa vie autrement qu'à travers le groupe.

Les cris du public le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité alors que Sakura achevait définitivement le morceau avec sa batterie et il fouilla furtivement la foule du regard en quête d'une silhouette qui n'y était pas. Il avait beau le savoir c'était une habitude qu'il n'avait pas réussi à perdre, et chaque fois sa poitrine se serrait lorsqu'il devait faire face à l'évidence, Lynn n'était pas là. Il esquissa un grand sourire cependant, ravi que son auditoire apprécie cette chanson qui lui tenait tant à cœur, puis vint le moment de quitter la scène. Il rejoignit ses compagnons dans les coulisses, attrapant de justesse la serviette que lui lança Ken avant que ce dernier ne se déverse une bouteille d'eau sur la tête, secouant ses cheveux et aspergeant allègrement ses voisins. Ceux-ci protestèrent pour la forme mais bientôt tous ramassèrent leurs instruments pour aller s'engouffrer dans la voiture du batteur, quittant les lieux pour se mettre en quête d'un bar où manger un morceau et se désaltérer convenablement.

Malgré l'heure tardive, les rues de la capitale étaient loin d'être désertes et trouver une place de parking fut loin d'être chose aisée, si bien que le petit chanteur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses fesses se posèrent enfin sur la banquette molletonnée de la buvette qu'ils avaient choisi. Le lieu n'était pas spécialement bondé et le bruit des conversations, des verres qui s'entrechoquaient et du match de baseball que retransmettait l'énorme poste de télévision créait une ambiance agréable, peut-être même un peu trop calme comparée à celle de leur récent concert. On leur apporta rapidement leurs quatre bières dont la fraicheur fit frissonner Hideto tandis que leur leader entamait son habituel débriefing :

« Bon globalement c'était bien même si on est loin de la perfection, surtout en ce qui concerne le dernier morceau…

—Détends-toi, c'était juste pour faire plaisir à Hyde. On a largement le temps de le travailler d'ici qu'il apparaisse sur l'album, remarqua le batteur en haussant les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était pas si grave.

—D'ailleurs tu peux parler, intervint le guitariste en pointant sur Tetsu un doigt accusateur. T'étais tellement concentré dessus qu'on aurait dit que la veine sur ton front allait exploser ! se moqua-t-il.

—T'as eu le temps de remarquer ça entre deux clins d'œil lancés aux nanas du premier rang ? s'étonna l'androgyne avec un sourire sarcastique.

—Merci Doiha-chan, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, approuva le roux.

—Hey je te défendais à la base ! s'indigna Ken, outré que son protégé se retourne contre lui.

—Ouais ouais, je rajouterai ça à la liste de toutes les choses que je te dois, répliqua celui-ci.

—Mais c'est qu'il est en forme le petit… »

Et leurs éternelles chamailleries se poursuivirent jusqu'à une heure indécente à laquelle les gens qui travaillent sont depuis longtemps couchés dans leur lit douillet. Maintenant que leur amitié était bel et bien forgée, le chanteur se permettait plus souvent ce genre de remarques ironiques même s'il était encore loin d'égaler Lynn sur ce terrain-là. Il poussa un soupir imperceptible et son regard s'égara vers la place juste à côté de lui, une place qu'elle avait si souvent occupée et qui demeurait désespérément vide désormais. Il ne sut pas combien de temps exactement il resta à la fixer ainsi, mais lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête il put constater que Ken et Sakura manquaient à l'appel. Il aperçut bientôt le premier en train de draguer une jolie brune au bar et le second accoudé à ce même bar pour leur commander à nouveau de quoi boire. Les yeux noirs de Hyde finirent donc naturellement par dériver vers la dernière personne présente, à savoir Tet-chan qui l'observait d'un air attendri et qui lui demanda finalement :

« Elle te manque pas vrai ? »

Cela sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation et il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'emparant de son verre pour en siroter distraitement les dernières gouttes d'alcool.

« C'est pas comme si on était sans nouvelles, la connaissant c'est déjà ça, tenta le leader pour l'apaiser.

—Facile à dire, c'est toujours toi qu'elle appelle, marmonna l'ainé pour qui ce détail avait du mal à passer.

—Tout est une question de feeling chez elle, tu le sais bien. Elle te téléphonera quand elle en aura envie... Et puis ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, contra-t-il.

—Tu as son numéro ? s'enquit le chanteur.

—J'ai eu le temps de le noter, oui, confirma son cadet.

—Donne-le moi, le pria-t-il presque impérieusement.

—Je croyais que tu voulais pas exploser ta facture de téléphone, se souvint le bassiste en commençant néanmoins à écrire la fameuse suite de chiffres sur un bout de papier.

—M'oblige pas à te supplier, ça va bientôt faire quatre mois que j'ai pas entendu sa voix. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la violette remontait déjà à si loin dans son esprit que cela lui paraissait être une éternité alors qu'elle était revenue spécialement pour son anniversaire, en tout début d'année. Et depuis pas un mot, pas un signe de vie hormis par le biais de Tetsu qui rapportait au groupe ses rares conversations avec la demoiselle, ce qui ne lui suffisait clairement pas. Il avait besoin de plus que de simples paroles reléguées par la bouche d'un autre pour être satisfait et il ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il devait aller le chercher lui-même. Il se leva donc prestement une fois la feuille empochée et croisa le batteur qui leur rapportait des bières et se trouva donc surpris de le voir déjà s'éclipser.

« Déjà crevé ? s'étonna-t-il puisque son colocataire était habituellement du genre couche-tard.

—J'ai un coup de fil important à passer. » l'informa le plus petit en le dépassant pour gagner la sortie.

Et il n'avait que ce coup de fil en tête lorsqu'il passa la porte de son appartement, envoyant ses chaussures et sa veste volée dans un coin de l'entrée. Une fois dans le séjour, l'androgyne fixa le téléphone en se mordillant distraitement les lèvres, calculant mentalement l'heure qu'il devait être en France. Cependant, même une fois cela fait il resta planté là, à fusiller l'appareil du regard comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à sonner de lui-même, lui évitant ainsi de tomber sur un éventuel répondeur. Il ne détestait rien de plus que d'entendre cette voix robotique qui lui annonçait poliment qu'il ne pouvait pas joindre la personne qu'il désirait pour l'instant, réessayez plus tard, merci. Après un bref passage à vide dans l'esprit de Hideto, celui-ci débrancha le téléphone pour aller le rebrancher dans sa chambre. Il le posa devant lui, prit le temps de caller un oreiller derrière son dos et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il composa le numéro. Très vite le signal habituel résonna près de son oreille en une suite de bips horripilants qui, heureusement, prirent bientôt fin.

« **Allo ?** »

Le jeune homme fut un instant déstabilisé par la voix française qui venait de lui répondre et il préféra demander, au cas où :

« Lynn ?

—Hyde ? s'étonna la violette. Bon sang mais tu vas te ruiner ! Je te rappelle. »

Elle coupa la communication aussi sec et la sonnerie stridente de l'appareil ne tarda pas à retentir dans la pièce, incitant son propriétaire à prendre l'appel au plus vite. La jeune femme prononça quelques phrases en français à l'adresse d'un autre interlocuteur avant de s'enquérir le plus naturellement du monde :

« Alors, comment va la vie ?

—Je dérange ? s'inquiéta Hyde.

—Non, c'était juste Marta qui voulait savoir si je mangeais dans l'atelier, le rassura-t-elle.

—Ah, tu travailles… murmura-t-il, persuadé que la discussion n'allait pas pouvoir durer.

—Oui enfin travailler est un bien grand mot, le détrompa Lynn avec un léger rire cristallin. Je dois bien pouvoir trouver quelques minutes à t'accorder dans mon emploi du temps surchargé.

—Tu rentres quand ? l'interrogea-t-il aussitôt, impatient.

—Même pas de « comment vas-tu » ou « est-ce qu'il fait beau chez toi » ? Ah franchement je suis déçue, le réprimanda-t-elle faussement.

—Désolée, s'excusa le chanteur. Tu vas bien ?

—Mais oui, détends-toi. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? se moqua l'artiste.

—J'ai dû l'oublier au bar, sourit le jeune homme.

—Ah tu reviens d'un concert… Ça c'est bien passé ?

—Assez oui, même si on a joué cette nouvelle chanson qu'on t'a envoyée en démo et que Tetsu n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher qu'on n'avait pas assez répété, blablabla… lui apprit-il.

—Quel… rah j'ai envie de dire un truc mais je me rappelle plus du mot japonais, râla la violette.

—Essaie de le définir, lui conseilla l'ainé.

—Attends y a mon repas qui arrive. »

Elle s'éloigna du combiné et le japonais perçut alors les bribes d'une conversation dont il ne comprenait bien sûr aucun mot, mais très vite il entendit son amie hausser la voix et son interlocutrice –sans doute Marta- lui répondit sur le même ton avant, semble-t-il, de claquer la porte. Des bruissements qu'il identifia comme les pas de la française lui parvinrent discrètement ainsi que le choc caractéristique d'une assiette posée sur une table, puis elle reprit l'appel en grognant :

« Elle est affreusement susceptible.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire crier comme ça ? s'amusa le L'Arc~en~Ciel.

—J'ai osé stipuler que j'avais horreur des courgettes, soupira-t-elle théâtralement. Elle a répondu qu'elle était navrée de pratiquer une cuisine plus sophistiquée que du poisson cru et trois boulettes de riz. »

La remarque fit rire Hideto qui devait bien avouer que vu comme ça, un sushi était loin d'égaler un bœuf bourguignon. Il reprit cependant, revenant à leur principal sujet :

« Tu voulais dire pour Tetsu ?

—Mmh… quelqu'un qui plombe toujours l'ambiance, tu sais ?

—Un rabat-joie, traduisit-il obligeamment

—C'est ça, rabat-joie... » répéta-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

Il la laissa mâcher un bref instant et résista à l'envie de lui redemander la date de son prochain passage, sachant pertinemment que plus il insisterait et plus elle se ferait un plaisir de le faire mijoter.

« Je commence déjà à oublier des mots, c'est affreux, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je reviendrai en août une ou deux semaines histoire de pratiquer un peu. Et en novembre aussi. »

Réjoui par cette nouvelle, Hyde voulut alors qu'elle lui décrive un peu son quotidien en France, son travail, ce qu'elle voulait en fait tant qu'il pouvait l'entendre parler. Il regrettait l'époque où il n'avait qu'à débarquer chez elle avec un pack de bière pour passer une nuit entière à discuter de choses et d'autres, juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Ce genre de soirées était devenu plus qu'occasionnel, une denrée rare presque et apprendre qu'elle comptait rester aussi longtemps sur le sol nippon le rendait particulièrement enthousiaste. Cette nouvelle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule chose agréable qu'elle prononça durant les deux longues heures durant lesquels ils demeurèrent scotchés à leur téléphone. Elle ne téléphonait peut-être pas souvent mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tenir au courant par d'autres biais et elle le félicita, lui et le reste du groupe, pour le succès de leur premier album, ajoutant à cela qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison d'angoisser finalement.

La conversation s'attarda donc et le petit chanteur ne prêta aucune attention au bruit que fit Sakura lorsque ce dernier regagna leur appartement, l'esprit entièrement accaparé par Lynn. Ce ne fut même pas de leur propre chef s'ils raccrochèrent mais uniquement à cause de Richard qui fit intrusion dans l'atelier de la jeune femme pour lui signifier que celle-ci avait un rendez-vous. Interrompre leur discussion ne semblait pas la ravir plus que ça mais un engagement était un engagement, et malgré tous les bons souvenirs que cela leur rappelait de se parler ainsi sans voir le temps passer, elle dut y mettre fin. Ils se promirent de se joindre à nouveau rapidement et les derniers mots de la française eurent un effet étrange sur l'androgyne :

« Merci d'avoir appelé, Hyde, vraiment. »

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, il se surprit à sourire inconsciemment, se répétant intérieurement cette phrase qui avait sonné si différemment des autres à ses oreilles. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont elle l'avait dite qui le rendait si heureux, heureux qu'elle ait apprécié ce trop bref moment autant que lui, heureux parce qu'elle semblait réellement touchée par son geste pourtant si anodin. Mais il était vrai qu'à bien y penser, aucun des membres de L'Arc~en~Ciel ne prenait jamais la peine de lui passer un simple coup de fil. Il y avait le décalage horaire, le prix indécent d'une communication à l'étranger qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir payer sans que cela lui pose le moindre petit souci financier… Tout ça faisait qu'elle était la seule à appeler, cependant voir qu'elle manquait au moins à l'un d'eux au point qu'il en vienne à transgresser cette règle mise en place sans réelle consultation devait lui faire plaisir. Au moins un peu. Ce fut sur cette petite satisfaction que le chanteur s'endormit, rêvant de ce mois d'août et du moment où il récupèrerait Lynn à l'aéroport.


End file.
